El Hada De Oro
by DARK-ZERO-0000
Summary: Él pensó que todo había terminado, Bojack había destruido la tierra y todo por su gran error. Ese error que lo perseguiría aun después de su muerte. Pero no fue así, Gohan no entendía como llego a esta celda y porque no murió en la explosión, pero si el destino le dio otra oportunidad, él no volvería a fallar... Ya no más!.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola aquí su amigo DARK-ZERO-0000 con un adelanto de lo que les espera para Enero del 2015, espero les sea de su agrado.**

**Ni DB/DBZ/DBGT ni Fairy Tail me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus creadores.**

"hola" **hablar**

"_hola_" **pensar**

"**hola**" **nombre de un ataque**

**-o-**

En medio de una ciudad o lo que quedaba de ella, se encontraban dos figuras una verde y otra dorada, ellas habían estado chocando entres si creando ondas de choque muy potentes y provocar que los edificios a que aun se mantenían de pie a su alrededor colapsaran al recibir la inmensa fuerza de las ondas.

"!maldito niño¡" grito frustrado la figura verde a su oponente, su color de piel era verde pálido, con el pelo rojo y con una masa muscular muy exagerada, su atuendo consististe en unos pantalones gi de color blanco con un pañuelo azul que estaba atado en su cintura y unas botas de combate amarillas con líneas negras.

"cansado ya bojack?" se burlo de él el niño de oro con calma pero con intensiones asesinas.

Esta figura era un niño de no más de 12 años, su ojos de color jade con el pelo que era un dorado que estaba totalmente erizado hacia arriba con la excepción de un mechón que cuelga en la frente y un aura del mismo color de su pelo que lo rodeaba con pequeños rayos aparecer alrededor de él.

Su atuendo consistía en un gi naranja y una camiseta azul debajo de ella con muñequeras azules, botas de combate negras y un cinturón color azul junto con sus pantalones anaranjados, este chico no era otro que Son Gohan en su súper sayajin 2, el hijo del legendario Son Goku.

"porque tú?" gruño el recién identificado bojack al escuchar al demi sayajin.

Él se lanzo a toda velocidad hacia el niño dorado con la intensión de estrellar su gran puño en su rostro, pero él nunca conto que el chico lo esquivara haciéndose a un lado y mucho menos espero la patada del niño en su cara con lo cual lo mando a volar al suelo.

Gohan vio como el alienígena verde se estrello con el suelo duro creando una gran nube de polo y escombros volar por todas partes, él sabía que bojack no había muerto después de todo sentía su ki.

Más furioso que antes el ser verde se lanzo nuevamente al chico dorado con más precaución esta vez, en su vuelo disparo pequeñas esferas de energía de color verde dirigidas a su objetivo enfrente de él con la esperanza de usar provecho de esto como una distracción.

El demi sayajin solo se quedo allí en donde mismo mientras esperaba a que las energías lo alcanzaran, al momento que las esferas alcanzaron una corta distancia levanto su mano derecha a las esferas mientras habría su palma.

"!haaa¡" soltó un grito feroz creando una inmensa ráfaga de viento de su mano y hacer que las esferas de energía explotaran al ser empujadas por la onda de choque.

"!te tengo¡" grito el ser verde al aparecer atrás de gohan mientras juntaba sus manos arriba de su cabeza y prepararse para golpearlo en la espalda.

Gohan vio venir esto y usando más velocidad de la que bojack puede manejar, él se dio la vuelta y luego le estrello su rodilla en su estomago al estar abierto por completo.

"!haaggg¡" grito de dolor el ser verde mientras se agarraba su estomago en el dolor y alejarse del demi sayajin.

El chico no perdió tiempo, usando nuevamente su velocidad superior desapareció y apareció detrás del ser verde y entregarle un golpe duro en su espalda ocasionando que regresara al suelo y crear un cráter al impactarlo.

Bojack se levanto lentamente mientras escupía sangre al haber recibido esa patada en el estomago.

"_cómo es posible que sea más fuerte que yo?..._" comenzó a pensar el sujeto verde al mirar a su oponente, "!_es solo un maldito niño¡_" agrego con enojo al final.

Él no quería creer esto, este chico estaba demostrando ser más fuerte que él y al parecer solo estaba jugando con él, esto lo molesto mas nadie hacia un tonto de él nadie y él se encargaría de que este niño lo pagara de alguna manera u otra.

"listo para el segundo asalto?" le dijo gohan al aterrizar en el suelo y a unos cuantos metros del ser verde.

"!muere¡" grito repentinamente bojack mientras lanzaba una gigante esfera de energía en el chico dorado.

La esfera consumió por completo al demi sayajin y después explotar creando una luz segadora y crear grandes vientos por la fuerza de la explosión.

Bojack sonrió al mirar la escena, pero su sonrisa fue desapareciendo al ver a la figura que comenzó a verse después de que el humo se fue aclarando, allí enfrente de él era el chico sin ningún rasguño ni siquiera sus ropas habían sido destruidas, esto lo enfureció, acaso este chico eran inmortal?.

"ese es todo tu poder?..." comenzó el súper sayajin al mirar al ser verde, "estoy decepcionado" continuo burlándose sin dejar caer su cara seria y esa mirada asesina en sus ojos jade.

"!maldito mocoso¡" grito al dirigirse a el chico con toda velocidad mientras retraía su gran puño derecho para dar su mejor golpe y callar a este chico insolente.

"…" gohan no dijo nada solo se quedo allí parado y esperar que el ser verde estuviera mas cercas de él.

Cuando bojack estaba a punto de llegar al súper sayajin, el chico utilizo su velocidad segadora para acortar la distancia entre él y su enemigo.

Bojack se quedo en shock mientras miraba todo en cámara lenta, el solo podía ver al niño desaparecer y aparecer enfrente de él mientras se agachaba y retraía su puño con la intensión de golpearlo en su estomago.

"!H-haggg…¡" grito en total agonía, él nuca había experimentado tanto dolor en su vida, este intenso dolor que lo desgarraba cada parte de su cuerpo mientras sentía su liquido vital escapar por su estomago con cada segundo que pasaba.

Gohan se encontraba allí impasible con su brazo derecho en el estomago del ser verde y su puño y muñeca salir por el otro lado, él podía sentir las la constante sangre que corría por su brazo pero a él no le importaba eso.

Bojack no podía hacer nada por el inmenso dolor que ver borroso con cada segundo que pasaba, sabía que iba a morir ese golpe tomo lo que quedaba de él y esto lo molestaba… no él no estaba molesto estaba furioso, no solo alguien era más fuerte que él si no que ese alguien era un simple niño y este niño lo estaba haciendo ver como un completo tonto, él no era débil y nadie hacia un tonto de él.

"!maldito estúpido, nadie, nadie hace un tonto del gran bojack¡…" le grito en completa furia mientras el demi sayajin aun seguía en la misma posición, "!haaaaa¡" dejo escapar un grito de guerra haciendo que su aura explotara a un mayor tamaño y crear viento feroces junto con algunos terremotos que ocasionalmente comenzaron a surgir.

Gohan tuvo que sacar su mano del ser verde y retroceder unos metros hacia atrás, él estaba sorprendido por el repentino aumento de energía de bojack pero no lo demostró mientras seguía con su mirada seria y no parpadear en ningún momento.

"!haaaaaa¡" continuo con sus gritos al elevar mas su ki, él había perdido la cordura y solo pensaba en matar de cualquier manera al demi sayajin no importara lo que el costo fuera.

"_que está planeando?_" pensó con desconcierto al verlo elevar su ki aun mas, si bien no era tan fuerte como el de él, no podía dejar de preocuparse por lo que estaría tramando.

Bojack continuo elevando su energía, él sabía que si usaba toda esta energía moriría ya que se encontraba muy herido aunque de todos modos moriría pero a eso a él no le importaba en este momento, lo único que importaba era asegurarse de que este chico sufriera.

"!nadie debe ser más fuerte que el gran bojack¡" le dijo al detenerse y mirar con furia a gohan.

"!lamentablemente para ti, hay alguien más fuerte que tu" le contesto con arrogancia pero en el fondo no podía de dejar de estar nervioso, no por su poder pero si por que algo le diecia que algo malo iba a pasar.

"!tu pequeño imbécil¡" gruño molesto por las constates burlas del súper sayajin.

"que te pasa?, enojado porque no puedes golpearme?" le dijo con burla, él quería detenerse pero su lado sayajin no lo dejaba, estaba sucediendo lo mismo que con cell, gohan lo sabia pero simplemente no podía detenerse esta rabia que le daba al transformarse, esta rabia que le nublaba su mente y solo quería matar y hacer sufrir a sus oponentes.

Bojack estaba loco este niño solo se burlaba de él pero eso iba a cambiar, él se burlaría del niño desde el infierno.

"nos vemos en el infierno" le dijo con calma al recuperarse un poco y sonreía perversamente.

"qué?" por primera vez desde que se transformo mostro una cara confundida por las palabras de bojack.

"!Muereeeee¡" grito al acumular todo su poder en sus dos manos y luego bajarlos al suelo creando dos enormes rallos de energía de sus manos los cuales se fueron enterrando mas y mas en la tierra.

Gohan quedo en shock al descubrir la razón del porque hizo eso, él estaba seguro que las lanzo al núcleo para explotarlo y considerando el tamaño de la energía no dudaba que explotaría al instante.

"!noooo¡…" grito en pánico al ver las energías enterrarse más en la tierra y a gran velocidad, "!eres un maldito¡" continuo mientras entraba por el hueco que hicieron y utilizaba toda su velocidad para alcanzar las energías con la esperanza de poder detenerlas antes de que llegaran al centro de la tierra.

"_di adiós a tu planeta niño_" pensó bojack antes de caer muerto en el suelo duro y entre medio de los dos hoyos que hicieron las energías.

**Con Gohan**

El se encontraba a medio camino al centro de la tierra, de hecho ya podía el sentir el calor del magma, á la distancia podía ver las energías que al parecer se había fusionado en una en su trayecto al núcleo.

"!ya casi llego" murmuro con los dientes apretados al sentir el inmenso calor que rodeaba su cuerpo.

Gohan se encontraba 15 metros de la energía, 12 metros y ya su ropa comenzó a quemarse, 8 metros y comenzaron a aparecer quemaduras de segundo grado, 3 metros sus dedos tocaba la estela de luz que dejaba la energía, si tan solo pudiera…

_¡Rghhh¡… _de la nada lava salió disparada desde un pequeño orificio al lado del demi sayajin causando que racionara por puro instinto y esquivar el chorro de lava pero esto ocasiono que su brazo fuera quemado al ser rozado por una porción de lava y también evitarle que continuara con la persecución de la energía.

"!noooo¡" grito gohan en horror al verla entrar en el magma que comenzó a subir por el hoyo que hizo y en dirección al súper sayajin.

Él le había fallado a todos, ya no había nada que pudiera hacer, si el planeta explotaba dende moriría y si él moría las esferas dejarían de existir, y todo fue su culpa por no haber prevenido lo que aria bojack, por haber jugado con él como lo hiso con cell, por dejarse controlar por su transformación, todo era su culpa y él lo sabía.

"he fallado" murmuro con lagrimas saliendo de su ojos sin siquiera prestarle atención al magma que se acercaba mas a él, aunque ya no importaba.

_**¡Booommm¡…**_fue lo último que escucho el demi sayajin al ser cegado por una luz y después entrar en un vacio negro.

**-o-**

**Dimensión Fairy Tail**

Un grupo de 6 sujetos se encontraban caminando por un camino de tierra que era rodeado por muchos árboles y unas cuantas flores de diferente tipo, ellos llevaban puesta la misma ropa que consistía en una túnica azul oscuro de cuerpo completo junto con una bata marrón encima de ella, en sus caras había un disco plateado que les cubría su rostro.

"el jefe estará molesto por el aldeano que se escapo" dijo uno de los sujetos mientras seguía caminando por el sendero.

"maldición, todo es tu culpa" comento otro mientras señalaba a su compañero.

"mi culpa?, si no recuerdo mal tú te ibas a encargar de atraparlo" le contesto otro con enojo al mirar a su compañero.

"ya no podemos hacer nada…" dijo el siguiente con un suspiro en derrota, "no es como si un esclavo nos vaya a caer del cielo" continuo al seguir caminando.

_**¡Rhgssss¡**__… _sonó un sonido de rasgadura sobresaltando a los 6 sujetos quienes empezaron a mirar en busca del ruido.

"oyeron eso?" les pregunto a sus compañeros al haber escuchado el ruido.

"si, pero de donde viene?" pregunto otro al mirar alrededor.

"creen que es un aldeano que se escapo?" pregunto otro mientras reflexionaba sobre esta posibilidad.

"tal vez si" le respondió su compañero inseguro de si sería un aldeano.

"yo digo…" comenzó el ultimo pero se corto al escuchar otro ruido pero ahora más fuerte.

_**¡Boooommm¡…**_se oyó un estruendo y después la tierra comenzó a sacudirse violentamente causando que los 6 sujetos cayeran al suelo bruscamente por el terremoto repentino.

"!que fue eso?¡" grito uno de los sujetos en terror.

"no estoy seguro" contesto otro en el mismo estado que el primero.

"viene de por allá" dijo el siguiente al levantarse y apuntar la dirección donde vino el ruido.

Ellos podían ver una pequeña nube de polvo subir al cielo por lo que suponían ese debería ser el lugar donde el ruido provenía.

Por suerte para ellos no era lejos solo unas cuantas yardas en el bosque.

Corrieron en dirección al ruido solo para descubrir un pequeño cráter con árboles y rocas esparcidos alrededor de él.

"que paso aquí?" pregunto uno al mirar el cráter.

"!hey mira allí, hay alguien en medio¡" grito otro al darse cuenta de una figura pequeña en el cráter.

Ellos caminaron mas cercas para tener una mejor visión de la figura solo para descubrir que se trataba de un niño, él parecía estar de 12 años con el pelo puntiagudo de color negro que se encontraba desordenado, su ropa consistía en un gi naranja y una camiseta azul debajo de ella, este chico parecía estar en muy mal estado quizás muerto, esta persona no era otro que Son Gohan.

"es un niño" señalo lo obvio uno de los sujetos al mirar el cuerpo del demi sayajin.

"echare un vistazo más de cercas" dijo otro al entrar al cráter y caminar al pelinegro.

Él se agacho y miro más de cercas al niño, parecía ser que su brazo izquierdo había sufrido quemaduras y sus ropas tenían pequeños agujeros de quemaduras, él niño parecía estar hecho un desastre y muerto pero esto no le importo al sujeto.

"je, este chico está muerto…" se levanto de su posición y miro a sus compañeros pero se detuvo en seco al escuchar un débil gemido en donde el niño estaba.

De hecho ahora que lo volvió a mirar pudo ver un pequeño movimiento por parte del chico por lo cual se agacho para comprobar su pulso.

"!el está vivo¡…" exclamo con asombro, "pero cómo es posible?" continuo ahora con completa confusión por eso.

Los otros 5 caminaron a su compañero para asegurarse de si lo que decía era cierto, ellos se llevaron una gran sorpresa al descubrir que si era cierto.

"que hacemos con él?" pregunto uno al haber sido el primero en recuperarse de su asombro.

"llevémoslo al jefe, un niño herido es mejor que nada" le contesto otro al recordar que los esperaban.

Ellos tomaron al gohan inconsciente pero fueron sorprendidos al descubrir que pesaba más de lo que aparentaba, de hecho necesitaron a 4 para poder llevarlo al lugar donde los esperaban.

Cuando por fin llegaron a su destino el cual era una aldea se encontraba destruida y con muchos cuerpos de hombres y mujeres en el suelo sin ninguna señal de vida y otros sujetos que usaban la misma extraña ropa que ellos de pie alado de un gran barco que se encontraba en el mar alado de la aldea.

"por fin llegamos" dijo uno al soltar un suspiro de cansancio.

"si, y al parecer ya estamos listos para marcharnos" dijo otro al señalar el barco y a unos cuantos aldeanos atados que subían al barco.

"!porque tardaron tanto?¡" vino una voz de mando sobresaltándolos un poco, él al igual que todos usaba el mismo traje extraño pero con la diferencia de que su túnica era gris opaco en lugar de azul.

"j-jefe, es que el aldeano era muy rápido y se escapo" contesto uno en el temor al ver a su jefe.

"!son unos inútiles¡" le grito con enojo al escuchar esto.

"pero conseguimos a este niño, parece ser que también se escapo" agrego otro rápidamente al levantar un poco la cabeza del demi sayajin quien aun se encontraba inconsciente y en los brazos de sus captores.

"como sea, súbanlo para que podamos irnos" les dijo aun con enojo, él se encargaría de castigarlos por su incompetencia pero no en este momento.

"si" dijeron simultáneamente mientras corrían al barco con el pelinegro aun en sus brazos.

**-o-**

**Torre del cielo**

Dentro de una gran cueva se podía ver un sistema de mini ferrocarriles que conectaban con barias sesiones de la cueva, algunos de ellos desaparecían por pequeños túneles en la pared de piedra, la cueva tenía varios niveles con celdas de estilo antiguo en cada nivel.

En esa gran cueva se podían ver montones y montones de hombres, mujeres y niños que por extraño que parezca solo usaban un camisón blanca y sucio junto con unos short verdes en caso de los hombres, cada uno tenía cadenas de luz atadas a sus brazos si se encontraban afuera de sus celdas, ellos parecían estar trabajando con picos y palas, lo que estaban en sus celdas solo podían mirarlos y esperar su turno para trabajar.

"abuelo Rob?" pregunto una niña de no más de 11 años en una de las tantas celdas de la cueva, ella tenía el pelo color rojo que le llegaba hasta sus hombros, sus ojos eran de color marrón, ella llevaba lo mismo que todos los esclavos de esta cueva pero en realidad era una torre.

"dime erza?" le dijo un anciano de gran barba blanca quien también se encontraba en la celda, él era un hombre viejo quizás en sus últimos de edad, al igual que los esclavos masculinos llevaba short verdes que eran atados por una pequeña cuerda en su cintura, él no llevaba puesto la túnica que todos los esclavos llevaban y en su espalda llevaba tatuado un símbolo extraño.

"crees que algún día alguien nos rescatara?" le pregunto erza al anciano al mirarlo con la esperanza en sus ojos.

"claro, algún día alguien se dará cuenta y vendrá en nuestra ayuda" le respondió con una sonrisa, él no podía creer que después de tanto tiempo erza siguiera pensando que alguien los rescataría.

Pero siendo sincero, él no creía que alguien vendría en su ayuda, este mundo había tanta corrupción y egoísmo, las personas de buen corazón eran muy escasas en estos tiempo.

"nee-san, no podemos esperar que alguien venga a salvarnos" dijo otro niño en la celda, este era dos año menor que erza y a diferencia de la chica su piel era morena con ojos marrón grises y corto pelo rubio.

"!sho tiene razón, no podemos quedarnos aquí sin hacer nada¡" dijo otro chico mientras se levantaba y miraba a todos, él era de la misma edad que erza con el pelo azul y ojos color azul oscuro junto con un extraño tatuaje debajo de su ojo derecho.

"jellas los guardias vienen" le advirtió una pequeña chica, esta parecía tener casi la misma edad de sho tal vez 1 año menor, su pelo era de color café claro y ojos del mismo color.

Ella tenía razón varios guardias se acercaban a su celda, con nuevos esclavos detrás de ellos pero lo que se destaco mas fue el niño en mal estado que cargaban los guardias en sus brazos, solo podían imaginar qué clase de horror le hicieron pasar para que estuviera en ese estado.

"hola, les traigo nuevos compañeros" dijo un guardia con burla mientras abría la celda y permitía que un pequeño grupo de esclavos entrara en la celda.

Erza miro con preocupación al chico de pelo negro quien se encontraba en los brazos de cuatro guaridas, ella no quería pensar en los horrores que le abrían hecho para que estuviera así.

"porque no meten a ese niño aquí?, después de todo aquí podrá hacer nuevos amigos" les dijo el mismo guardia al recordar al chico inconsciente.

"por supuesto" dijeron al unisonó mientras entraban por la puerta y luego tirar al pelinegro en el suelo duro sin siquiera importarle sobre su bienestar.

Erza corrió al chico inconsciente mientras se agachaba y comprobaba su estado, al estar cercas del pelinegro pudo notar que él niño que parecía ser un año mayor a ella se encontraba en muy mal, su brazo había sido quemado y tenia cortes y sangre por todo su cuerpo.

"monstruos" murmuro erza a los guardias mientras seguía inspeccionando al demi sayajin.

"que dijiste niña?" le pregunto un guarda al caminar a erza con enojo.

Rob quien había permanecido callado decidió entrar en ayuda de su ´´nieta´´, él no quería que le hicieran algo a erza después de todo tan solo era una niña inocente que fue obligada a ser esclavo por muchos tiempo al igual que la mayoría de los esclavos.

"discúlpela señor, erza solo estaba bromeando" dijo el anciano al caminar y pararse enfrente de la chica de pelirroja y el pelinegro quien se encontraba aun inconsciente.

"con que era eso, bueno…" comenzó el guardia mientras ponía sus manos en su cintura y se daba vuelta para marcharse, "!entonces tu recibirás su castigo¡" grito repentinamente al darse vuelta y sacar un látigo de sus pantalones.

El guardia azoto al anciano ente el hombro y el pecho creándole una marca y una pequeña cortada en su hombro al ser lo primero que el látigo golpeo.

"!haaaa¡" grito en el dolor rob al sentir la fuerza del látigo chocar con su cuerpo y después caer al suelo mientras se agarraba sus heridas.

"!abuelo rob¡" gritaron todos pero erza fue la que más se escucho.

Ella se levanto alado del chico que aun se encontraba inconsciente y corrió a su abuelo caído quien aun estaba en el dolor.

"jajajaja, se lo merece" dijo el guardia mientras cacareaba como loco, sus compañeros también comenzaron a reír al ver la escena.

"!ustedes malditos¡" les grito jellas con enojo sin importarle lo que le harían por gritarles.

Los guardias dejaron de reír y miraran a jellas con el seño fruncido, este chico los insulto?, si ese era el cazo tendrían que enseñarles una lección nadie se burla de los guardias de la torre del cielo y vive para contarlo.

"enserio chico?, entonces tu también quieres probar el látigo?" le pregunto el misma guardia ahora con una sonrisa perversa.

"!ustedes malditos monstruos¡" les grito con enojo erza desde su posición en el suelo al lado del anciano herido, ella normalmente era una chica inocente y con miedo por lo que los guardias le pudieran hacer, pero eso no quitaba el eco de que estaba harta de los constantes abusos.

"parece ser que tenemos pequeños niños rebeldes" dijo el mismo guarda ahora a sus compañeros mientras dejaba escapar una carcajada.

Erza estaba enojado, ellos habían golpeado a su abuelo quien solo trato de protegerla y también estaba el hecho de el chico de pelo negro a quien aparentemente le habían hecho algo horrible.

"nee-san cálmate" le dijo su hermano pequeño en el miedo, él no quería que su hermana mayor salga lastimada.

"pero sho?" le pregunto confundida la pelirroja a el rubio.

"erza solo cálmate" esta vez fue rob quien se estaba levantando de su posición en el suelo al haberse recuperado un poco del golpe.

"abuelo rob?" volteo a ver a al anciano con preocupación en su rostro.

"estoy bien erza" le aseguro el anciano al ver su preocupación.

"!vasta de hablar, si quieren ser castigados eso tendrán¡" les grito el mismo guardia al haber visto toda la escena.

El junto con sus otros compañeros sacaron sus látigos y comenzaron a entrar en la celda con la intensión de azotar a estos chiquillos insolentes.

"se podría saber porque no están trabajando?" dijo otra voz haciéndoles que se detengan y miraran detrás de ellos.

Detrás de ellos era otro sujeto con las mismas ropas de los guardias solo que este utilizaba una bata color verde junto con un bastón en su mano izquierda, su cuerpo era mucho más grande y voluminosa.

"j-jefe, es que estos-s…" comenzó uno de los guardias con temor al ver a su jefe que era un mago oscuro y uno de los líderes de las secta.

"!cállate, no necesito tus excusas¡" les grito el mago oscuro a sus guardias con enojo.

"p-pero…" dijo otro con el mismo miedo en su voz al ver a su jefe enojado.

"ya les dije que no necesito sus excusas…" les repitió mientras se daba vuelta, "pónganse a trabajar antes que decida castigarlos" agrego antes de desaparecer por uno de los pasillos.

"ya oyeron al jefe, a trabajar" dijo un guardia a sus compañeros, él no quería experimentar la ira del mago oscuro de primera mano.

Todos los guardias estuvieron de acuerdo mientras salían de la celda para ponerse a trabajar.

Erza vio a los guardias desaparecer en la distancia y después ir a comprobar a el estado de su abuelo, después de todo el había sido golpeado por un látigo.

"abuelo estas bien?" le pregunto al estar cercas de rob quien solo pudo sonreír a la preocupación de la pelirroja.

"estoy bien erza…" comenzó rob al acariciarle su cabello rojo, "pero me temo que ese chico no" agrego al acordarse del demi sayajin quien permanecía inconsciente.

Al escuchar a su abuelo erza volteo en la dirección del niño de pelo extraño y después correr a él.

"creen que este vivo?" les pregunto millian a sus amigos al ver el cuerpo del pelinegro quien estaba siendo comprobado por erza.

"no lo sé" dijo jellas al ver la escena, él estaba desconcertado por el estado del pelinegro, parecía que había ido al infierno.

Erza comenzó a verificar los signos vitales del chico y descubrió que aun se encontraba con vida apenas aferrándose a ella.

"!está vivo¡" exclamo con asombro la pelirroja al haber comprobado el estado del demi sayajin.

Rob quedo sorprendido y no era el único, este chico aun se encontraba con vida?, él estaba muy sorprendido no muchas personas soportarían tanto dolor y mucho menos un niño.

"déjame verlo" le dijo el anciano al acercarse al cuerpo del pelinegro y comprobar por su cuenta el estado del niño.

Al haber comprobado la salud del demi sayajin se llevo una sorpresa, este chico no solo tenía heridas en el exterior si no también en el interior, él podía sentir unas cuantas costillas rotas y heridas muy profundas por todo su pequeño cuerpo.

"_qué demonios le hicieron a este niño?_" se pregunto en completo shock al descubrir el verdadero estado del pelinegro.

"abuelo?..." le dijo erza sacándolo de sus pensamientos, "él estará bien?" le pregunto preocupada por el demi sayajin.

"si erza, el estará bien…" le dijo con una sonrisa para calmar a la niña preocupada, "_eso espero_" pensó para sí mismo al regresar la vista al pelinegro.

Jellas junto con los otros solo miraban la escena delante, ellos también estaban un poco preocupados por el bienestar del pelinegro pero decidieron quedarse atrás.

"pobre, que le habrán hecho?" murmuro melisa a sus amigos.

"no lo sé" contesto jellas sin quitar los ojos del demi sayajin.

"tenemos que escapar" les dijo en un murmullo sho en el terror de que a él le harían lo mismo.

"de que hablas sho?, eso es imposible" le contesto jellas mientras volteaba a verlo.

"hay que intentarlo…" le dijo al regresar su vista a su hermana y el pelinegro, "yo no quiero terminar como él" continuo al referirse al demi sayajin inconsciente.

"sho, tiene razón" dijo simon quien había escuchado la conversación.

Los demás pensaron en esto, era cierto si se quedaban de seguro iban a terminar como este niño, además ellos ya estaban cansados de tanto maltrato por parte de los guardias.

"creo que tienes razón" acordó jellas al ver esta posibilidad, "pero como vamos escapar de aquí?" pregunto mientras miraba al rubio.

Rob decidió tratar de ayudar en lo que pueda a este niño que se encontraba en mal estado, él tomo la bata que le dieron como esclavo y la rompió para usarlas como vendas, después de todo el nunca la llevaba puesta y no le gustaba.

El anciano comenzó a quitarle la parte superior del gi del pelinegro solo para ser sorprendido por la buena forma física que se encontraba este muchacho, este chico tenia músculos que muchos adultos matarían por conseguir y solo era un niño.

Erza también estaba sorprendida, nunca en su vida había visto a un niño con buena forma física, de hecho ahora que la camiseta de su gi había sido quitado podía notar mas cortes en su pecho y abdomen.

"_que le hicieron?_" se pregunto en el temor al ver las heridas del chico.

"erza treme ese bote con agua" le dijo rob mientras señalaba un pequeño recipiente con agua en la esquina de la celda.

Erza asintió y corrió al agua para dárselo a su abuelo, ella tenía muchas preguntas en su mente pero este no era el momento.

Después de un tiempo de haber limpiado y curado al pelinegro, rob decidió dejarlo descansar y ver su lograría despertar de su inconsciencia.

Erza en cambio se quedo con el demi sayajin sin apartar los ojos de él, había algo en él que le hacía estar tranquila a pesar de estar inconsciente, ella no sabía lo que era pero le gustaba la sensación.

"_quien eres?_" pensó al seguirlo mirando, su heridas habían sido limpiadas y llevaba pedazos de la bata de rob en su pecho y hombros.

"erza" llamo jellas al acercarse a la chica de pelo rojo junto con su hermano y sus otros amigos.

"si jellas?" le pregunto erza sin apartar los ojos del pelinegro.

"vamos a escapar" le contesto en un murmullo para que nadie los ollera.

Esto llamo la atención de erza por lo cual lo miro con grandes ojos, ella no estaba segura de si escucho bien.

"van a escapar?" le pregunto con el mismo tono de voz del chico de pelo azul.

"si, nee-san…" le contesto su hermano mientras se adelantaba, "tenemos que escapar" le dijo al mirarla a los ojos.

"pero como escaparan?" les pregunto nuevamente al no ver la manera de escapar de esta torre, después de todo estaba muy bien vigilada con guardias magos oscuros y otro tipo de criaturas.

"sho tiene un plan" le dijo millian a la chica de pelo rojo quien miro con sorpresa a su hermano.

"p-pero y el abuelo rob?" pregunto nuevamente al mirar al mirar al anciano quien estaba descansando en un rincón de la celda.

"no podemos decirle, él no nos dejara que nos escapemos" dijo simon mientras daba una pequeña mirada al anciano.

"entonces que erza, bienes?" le pregunto jellas al extender su mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

Erza se quedo en el mismo lugar mientras pensaba en su libertad, ella quería ser libre pero no quería dejar atrás a su abuelo ni a los demás esclavos en la torre, además no crearía que fuera una buena idea, después de todo aun recuerda las personas que intentaron escapar habían sido capturadas y torturadas e incluso mataron a algunos.

"chicos no creo que sea buena idea" murmuro con tristeza y la preocupación, ella no quería que la gente que conocía muriera o fuera torturada.

"tú también erza?..." le dijo enojado jellas al escucharla, "te darás por vencido?" él no lo podía creer.

"no…" le dijo la pelirroja al mirarlo, "yo no me estoy dando por vencido, solo pienso que alguien vendrá a rescatarnos y tenemos que esperar a que ese día llegue" le dijo con determinación en sus ojos marrones.

"!tú y tus fantasías…" comenzó a gritarle jellas con enojo, "erza entiende no vivimos en un mundo donde las fantasías se hacen realidad¡" continuo al golpear su puño con la pared de piedra.

"perdónenme chico pero no puedo" les dijo la pelirroja sin verse afectada por las palabras de su amigo, ella estaba segura que alguien vendría en su rescate, algo le decía que fuera paciente que la libertad se encontraba mas cercas de lo que pensaba.

"que está pasando niños?" dijo rob al acercarse a ellos, él había escuchado los gritos de jellas pero no sabía lo que estaban tramando.

"nada" fue la seca respuesta del chico de pelo azul mientras se daba vuelta y se alejaba.

"no pasa nado rob" dijo simón al seguir a jellas junto con millian.

"nee-san?" dijo con lagrimas sho al mirar a su hermana en decepción y después darse la vuelta para seguir a los demás.

"que pasa erza?" le pregunto el anciano no seguro de si le decían la verdad.

"n-nada abuelo" comenzó erza con pequeños snif mientras desviaba su vista al suelo.

Rob sabía que le estaba mintiendo pero no quería verla llorar, así que decidió por dejarlo pasar.

"erza ya sabes que puedes contar con migo en cualquier cosa" le aseguro el anciano mientras le daba una última mirada y después marcharse al no recibir respuesta.

Esto golpeo mas a erza, ella sentía que había traicionado a sus amigos pero no podía dejar atrás a su abuelo quien cuido de ella desde que llego a esta maldita torre quien la protegió de los abusos de estos guardias quien la trato con mucho cariño, no ella definitivamente no podía dejarlo atrás, rob había hecho muchas cosas para ella.

"_solo espero que los chicos se encuentren bien_" pensó al limpiarse sus lagrimas y mirar de reojo al pelinegro quien aun se encontraba inconsciente.

**-o-**

**Mente de Gohan**

El demi sayajin solo podía ver un vacio negro, donde quiera que miraba solo había oscuridad todo parecía tan tranquilo pero a la vez muy frio.

"_esto es el otro mundo?_" se pregunto mientras vagaba por el lugar oscuro.

Gohan no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba aquí, solo recuerda haberse despertado en esta inmensa oscuridad y todo gracias a que la tierra exploto.

"!_maldita sea¡…_" pensó con lagrimas al recordar que el planeta ya no existía, "_papá me confió la tierra y yo le falle nuevamente_" continuo en sus pensamientos al sentir más lagrimas bajar por su cara.

Él sabía que fue un completo estúpido, podría haber acabado con bojack antes pero no el decidió jugar con él como lo hizo con cell.

"_y por esa estupidez todos están muertos_" pensó con mas lagrimas en sus ojos color negro.

Todo era su culpa, todo por la culpa de transformarse en super sayajin 2 y dejar que el odio lo consumiera, por permitir que bojack viviera por más tiempo, todo por su culpa y ya no podía cambiarlo.

"_lo lamento, padre…_" comenzó el pelinegro sentir más lagrimas en sus ojos, "_chicos, todo el mundo, yo merecía morir pero ustedes no_" continuo al dejar llevarse por la oscuridad que lo rodeaba.

"**despierta**" vino una voz muy hermosa asiendo que todo su cuerpo se relajara y sus lagrimas desaparecieran.

Gohan miro alrededor en busca de la voz pero para su desgracia no encontró nada, él estaba a punto de dejarse caer en otro sueño cuando la volvió a escuchar.

"**por favor** **no te mueras**" sonó la misma voz hermosa pero con preocupación y dolor.

Él pelinegro no sabía quién era pero no le gustaba oírla en el dolor él quería hacer que ese dolor de la voz despareciera, él no iba a morir en esta oscuridad, él no moriría porque la voz le dijo que no lo hiciera.

"!no puedo morir¡" grito mientras abría su ojos para comenzar a ver pequeños rastros de luz que comenzaron a aparecer en el vacio oscuro.

**-o-**

**Mundo real**

Erza aun estaba al lado del demi sayajin, ella se encontraba muy preocupada por sus amigos ya que habían escapado cuando un guardia trato de entrar para dejar platos de comida en la celda, ellos habían aprovechado esto y lo golpearon mientras salían corriendo en alguna dirección.

Ella solo esperaba que estuvieran bien y que no los atraparan, miro al chico enfrente de ella con preocupación.

"despierta…" le rogo con la esperanza de que despertaría, pero no funciono, "por favor no te mueras" susurro erza al ver al demi sayajin aun inconsciente.

Ella estaba mirándolo con total preocupación, había algo en este chico que lo hacía ser importante pero ella no sabía que, solo esperaba que el pelinegro despertara.

"hmmm.." gimió gohan mientras se movía en su posición en el suelo.

"!él está despertando¡" salto erza en la sorpresa y felicidad al verlo abrir lentamente los ojos.

Por primera vez la chica de pelo rojo pudo ver su ojos, ellos eran un negro muy profundo pero eso no era lo más sorpréndete, en sus ojos no había ni una señal de un iris alrededor de la pupila.

"dónde estoy?..." pregunto gohan débilmente al mirar por primera vez la celda, "_una celda?_" pensó con confusión, lo último que él recordaba era ser cegado por una tremenda luz y luego un vacio negro.

"hola" dijo tímidamente una voz a su lado, él podría haber jurado que escucho esa voz antes.

Al mirar al dueño pudo notar que era una chica aproximadamente un año menor con el pelo rojo y ropa extraña.

"hola" le contesto al no querer ser grosero pero si muy confundido.

"veo que has despertado" dijo otra voz pero ahora un anciano quien se acercaba a él.

Gohan movió su mirada de la chica al anciano, quien se veía demasiado flaco, de hecho ahora que lo pensaba todas la personas en la celda se veían muy flacos como si no comieran en días.

"despertar?" comenzó el pelinegro al tratar de incorporarse pero fracaso miserablemente.

"no te esfuerces aun estas muy herido" le dijo erza al poner sus dos pequeñas manos en su pecho y empujarlo ligeramente de nuevo al suelo.

A pesar de la delicadeza de la chica gohan sintió su cuerpo en agonía al sentir sus costillas rotas pero él no lo demostró, si bien algo que su maestro le había enseñado bien era no mostrar debilidad.

"estoy bien" le mintió a la chica al sentarse en su posición en el suelo y sonreírle con la típica sonrisa Son.

"pero…" comenzó erza con preocupación pero se detuvo al ver su sonrisa, "está bien" continuo mientras le sonreía a cambio.

Rob miro todo con una sonrisa, hace bastante tiempo que no veía sonreír a erza pero ahora que la veía con este niño extraño el cual la había echo sonreír lo ponía feliz, tal vez este chico llegue a ser muy importante para erza en algún momento.

"si no es mucho peguntar…" comenzó el pelinegro sacando de sus pensamientos al anciano, "donde estamos?" le pregunto al anciano, él quería saber en qué lugar se encontraba.

"estamos en la torre del cielo" le contesto rob mientras lo veía entrar en confusión.

"la torre del cielo?, no conozco ese lugar" pregunto al no estar seguro de este lugar.

"no me extraña…" comenzó el anciano mientras se sentaba cercas de erza y gohan, "la torre del cielo esta oculta y muy pocas personas saben de ella" continuo al mirar al demi sayajin.

"porque esta oculta?" le pregunto nuevamente al querer saber más sobre esta torre.

"la razón es muy sencilla veras…" comenzó al recordar su conocimiento de esta torre, "también conocido como el Sistema-R es una estructura especial que permite la restauración a la vida de cualquier persona" continuo su explicación sobre la torre.

"revivir a cualquier persona?..." quedo estupefacto el pelinegro al recordar las esferas pero en el monto en que recordó eso lo bloqueo para evitar recordar lo que paso en su mundo, "pero porque tiene que estar escondida?" le pregunto nuevamente al no tener ni idea.

"veras, un culto que adoraba a zeref él mago escuro querían revivirlo con la ayuda de esta torre pero el consejo mágico no se los permitió, sin embargo esto no los detuvo…"reto mo su relato al mirar al pelinegro, "ellos trabajaron en secreto capturaron muchos esclavos con la esperanza de usarlos para completar la torre, utilizando métodos terribles para mantener a los esclavos en línea" termino con un suspiro de tristeza al recordar toda la destrucción y el dolor que causaron esos magos oscuros.

Gohan no dijo nada solo se quedo callado mientras absorbía toda la información, si entendía bien el era un esclavo para construir una torre la cual podía traer a los muertos de vuelta a la vida y sin mencionar el hecho de que los lideres parecían estar alabando a un mago oscuro con el nombre de zeref.

Esto era algo nuevo para el pelinegro, pelear toda su vida con alienígenas era una cosa pero magos?, eso definitivamente no estaba en su lista de cosas raras.

"cuál es tu nombre joven?" le pregunto el anciano al recordar que no conocía el nombre del niño, "por cierto mi nombre es rob" agrego con una sonrisa amistosa.

"es cierto, mi nombre es erza y el tulló?" dijo la chica de pelo rojo al recordar este detalle.

"Son Gohan…" se presento el pelinegro con una sonrisa, "un placer conocerlos" continuo al inclinar su cabeza un poco para que no le doliera demasiado.

"bueno gohan…" comenzó rob pero fue cortado al escuchar la puerta de la celda abrirse.

"malditos mocosos, pensaron que iban escapar" dijo un guardia al entrar con un niño de pelo rubio el cual estaba llorando en su brazos y después lanzarlo al suelo.

"!sho¡" grito preocupada erza al ver a su hermano llorando.

Gohan vio como la chica de pelo rojo consolaba al rubio y después ver a otros guardias entrar con 3 niños más.

"que paso sho?, y donde esta jellas?" le pregunto rob al acercarse al niño llorando.

"n-nosotros intentamos-s e-escapar pero n-nos atraparon y se llevaron a j-jellas" fue la respuesta que dio el niño mientras seguía llorando en los brazos de su hermana.

"jajaja, ese chico de pelo azul está siendo torturado en estos momentos, no tienen de que preocuparse" les dijo descaradamente uno de los guardias al ver la escena.

"!donde tienen a jellas?¡" le grito erza a los guardias los cuales solo se rieron.

"cállate niña, el está pasando un buen momento con los jefes" dijo burlonamente sin dejar de sonreír.

"!whoaaaaa¡" lloro con más fuerza sho al escuchar el nombre de jellas.

"!cállate de una puta vez¡" grito otro al sacar su látigo y acercarse amenazadoramente el niño.

"sho, deja de llorar" le susurro rob al niño para que calmara sus sollozos.

Gohan estaba arto de escuchar a estos sujetos, ellos hablaban del sufrimiento de las personas como si fuera una burla para ellos y a él pelinegro no le gustaba eso.

"!ni lo pienses¡" grito el pelinegro al levantarse y pararse entre erza quien mantenía a sho en sus brazos y el guarda que se acercaba con su látigo.

Él sentía que sus músculos le quemaban junto con un inmenso dolor en su cuerpo pero no podía quedarse sin hacer nada y ver a estos sujetos lastimar a estas personas inocentes.

"_gohan?..._" quedo sorprendida erza al ver al demi sayajin de espaldas a ella, "porque?" murmuro sin quitar los ojos del pelinegro.

"jajaja, pero mira quien despertó…" comenzó el guardia al ver al pelinegro enfrente de él, "será mejor que te quites chico si no quieres salir lastimado" sonrió maliciosamente el sujeto al golpear el látigo en su mano amenazadoramente.

"!conozco a los de tu tipo, chicos que solo por tener la autoridad se creen mucho y me dan asco¡" les grito gohan sin mostrar la mas mínima señal de miedo.

"_ese chico quiere que lo maten?_" fue lo que paso por la mente de todos los esclavos que vieron o escucharon la escena.

"!porque tú, niño insolente¡" le grito con enojo mientras retraía su látigo y lo dejaba caer con toda su fuerza en el pelinegro.

Todos los presentes se dieron vuelta para no ver el momento en el que el látigo golpeara el cuerpo del ya maltratado niño, ellos esperaron y esperaron el sonido del golpe pero nunca llego, confundidos por esto regresaron su vista a la escena solo para ver la punta del látigo en la mano izquierda del pelinegro.

Gohan había atrapado el látigo con su mano izquierda, él estaba seguro de que no le abría hecho daño aun así en su estado actual.

"p-pero cómo?" por primera vez en su vida tenía miedo de un esclavo, este esclavo que tan solo era un niño el cual había atrapado su látigo como si nada.

"…" gohan no respondió en cambio retracto su mano izquierda aun con la punta del látigo en su palma y provocar que el guardia fuera jalado a él al tener el otro extremo del látigo.

Sin perder tiempo utilizo su brazo derecho para estrellar su puño en su estomago cuando se acercaba haciéndole que escupiera bits de sangre por la fuerza del golpe.

"m-maldita seas…" fue lo último que dijo el guardia al retroceder unos cuantos pasos mientras se agarraba el estomago en el dolor y luego caer al suelo duro he inconsciente.

Los presentes solo podían mirar en shock al ver a un niño poner a bajo a uno de los guardias con solo usar sus golpes.

Erza estaba en el temor al ver la fuerza de su nuevo amigo, ella ya había visto a jellas golpear a guardias con bastante fuerza pero normalmente los derrotaba con más de 5 golpes, pero este chico lo derroto con solo uno y para empeorar las cosas él se encontraba en mal estado.

"!maldito niño como te atreves¡" gritaron los otros guardias al correr al demi sayajin con sus espadas que se encontraban en su cintura.

"!gohan sal de allí te van a matar¡" le grito rob en el terror, él también había sido sorprendido por el chico pero derrotar a un solado no significaba que podría con todos los guardias de la torre y mucho menos con los magos oscuros que la custodiaban… él no tenía ni idea.

Gohan no le hizo caso en cambio solo levanto su mano derecha mientras abría su palma y apuntaba a los guardias entrantes.

"!haaaa¡" dejo escapar un fuerte grito provocando que de su mano creara una gran ráfaga de viento la cual golpeo a los guardias y los mando a volar a los barrotes de la celda, esto causo que se rompieran en pedazos al chocar con los cuerpos de los guardias y volar hasta la otra pared de la cueva.

Todos los presentes estaban en shock total al presenciar esto, sho quien había dejado de llorar junto con milliana, simon y wally miraron en completo asombro al ver al chico que anteriormente se encontraba en muy mal estado mandar volar a una docena de guardias sin siquiera tocarlos.

"_será un mago de viento?_" se pregunto rob al quedar en completo asombro por la pantalla de poder que demostró el pelinegro.

"_que hizo?_" pensó erza en el asombro al ver lo que hizo el demi sayajin enfrente de ella, "_eres un mago gohan?_" continuo al ver esta posibilidad.

Gohan se quedo allí por un momento, él podía sentir barias energías de menor importancia acercándose a él y otras que irradiaban pura maldad, pero estaban lejos de su nivel y por eso no lo preocupo.

Erza estaba en total asombro mientras veía la espalda del demi sayajin, acaso este era su salvador él que iba a poner en libertad a toda esta gente?.

"no tienes a un amigo a quien salvar?" le dijo el demi sayajin al voltear a ver a erza y sonreírle con confianza.

Esto era todo lo que la niña necesitaba para saber que su ansiado salvador estaba aquí presente, ella no sabía que tenía esa sonrisa pero la lleno de esperanza y felicidad, no había ninguna duda, este era su salvador él salvador de todo el mundo.

"!tenemos que luchar…" comenzó erza al levantarse y gritarle a todos los esclavos, "tenemos que luchar por nuestra libertad¡" termino al tomar una espada de uno de los guardias quien había salido volando por culpa de gohan.

Todo el mundo estuvo de acuerdo, mientras comenzaban a corear ´´libertad´´ una y otra vez, ellos ya estaban cansados de ser esclavos y si el consejo mágico no hacia algo para ayudarlos entonces ellos lo harían con sus propias manos.

Gohan sonrió al verlos gritar por libertad, nadie se merecía ser un esclavo eso fue enseñado bien por su padre.

"_no es el momento de pensar en eso_" pensó al sentir las lagrimas al recordad que le había fallado a su padre.

Tratando de despejar la mente de esos dolorosos recuerdos desvió su mirada a una entrada de gran tamaño en la cual se podían ver una gran masa de guardias dirigiéndose a la zona del caos.

"!todo el mundo aléjese de la celda¡" les grito mientras extendía su mano como lo hizo con los guardias y apuntaba a otra celda.

Miedo por lo que iba a hacer le hicieron caso y se alejaron lo mas que podían de los barrotes de metal.

Erza miro con horror como gohan parecía que iba a usar el mismo ataque en los barrotes, ella sabía que si lo usaba mataría sin duda a los que se encontraban dentro de esa celda, estaba a punto de gritarle que se detuviera cuando en lugar de gritar y expulsar una ráfaga de viento salió una esfera que brillaba intensamente.

_**¡Booommm¡… **_exploto la esfera al entrar en contacto con la reja y destruirla por completo.

Nuevamente todos los presentes se encontraban en completo asombro por esto, ellos solo vieron una esfera brillante aparecer en la mano del chico y luego los barrotes de metal de la celda estallar.

"_que magia es esa?_" pensó rob en shock al presenciar toda la escena, él ya no estaba seguro de si el chico era un mago de viento.

Erza en cambio solo aumento más su asombro al ver esta pantalla de poder, acaso esta era la magia de verdad?, esto es el verdadero poder de la magia?, esas y muchas más preguntas pasaron por su mente en estos momentos.

Gohan no se detuvo allí el lanzo mas esferas de energías en cada celda asegurándose de no poner demasiado pero si lo suficiente para que destruyeran los barrotes con precisión.

"ahora a encargarme de estos chicos" murmuro el pelinegro al regresar su mirada a los guardias entrantes.

Había alrededor de 50 guardias todos con espadas u otro tipo de armas, él podía sentir mas energías acercarse detrás de esta horda y también otras energías pero estas eran oscuras acercarse por detrás de él.

"!**Masenko-Haa¡**" grito al levantar sus manos enfrente de su frente mientras las juntaba y luego extenderlas hacia delante en dirección a la gran entrada donde se acercaban los guardias.

Erza quedo en total fascinación como un haz de energía dorada salió dispara de las manos del pelinegro y explotar al entrar al gran túnel donde los guardias deberían haber sido y ella no era la única, todo el mundo que vio esto quedo en completo asombro por este niño.

_**¡Boooommm¡… **_hubo otra explosión pero esta a mayor escala, provocando que toda la torre temblara por la fuerza de la explosión y hacer que el gran túnel sea sellado a causa de las enormes piedras que cayeron.

Todos los presentes a excepción del pelinegro tuvieron que cubrirse la cara a causa de los enormes vientos y los pequeños escombros que volaron por todos lados.

"_que es este niño?_" pensó nuevamente rob al regresar su vista al demi sayajin después de que los enormes vientos se habían calmado.

De la nada unos seres que gohan solo podía describir como esqueletos flotantes y de muy mal aspecto con un trapo negro y un símbolo redondo donde deberían estar sus ojos que le llegaba hasta su boca con pocos dientes.

"_que son esas cosas?_" pensó el pelinegro al verlas, él las había sentido acercarse pero nunca imagino que tendrían este aspecto tan desagradable.

Esos seres comenzaron a abrir sus bocas de una manera que sería imposible para cualquier humano y luego un círculo rojo apareció enfrente de ellas.

"_esto es malo_" pensó el demi sayajin al sentir las energías de estos seres aumentar más, él tendría que hacer algo o si no algo malo pasaría.

Los seres dispararon explosiones en un grupo de esclavos que vieron con terror como se acercaban a ellos.

"!**Masenko-Haa¡**" grito gohan nuevamente pero ahora más rápido que antes y lanzar su ataque a la explosión del enemigo con la esperanza de interceptarlo antes que llegara a los esclavos aterrorizados.

El haz viajo a gran velocidad a su destino y interceptar con éxito el ataque del enemigo, pero no paro allí el haz consumió las explosiones y siguió su curso hacia los seres que se encontraban volando desintegrándoles por completo antes de explotar en la distancia.

_**¡Boooommm¡…**_ nuevamente hubo otra explosión pero ahora encima de los esclavos.

Si erza pensaba que gohan era fuerte al verlo en estos momentos supo que era más, ella no era la única en darse cuenta de ello, rob quien había puesto mucha atención no podía dejarse de preguntar lo fuerte que en realidad era el demi sayajin.

"!yo me encargare de esos tipos, ustedes encárguense de los guardias¡" les ordeno el pelinegro mientras volteaba a verlos.

Él sabía que a pesar de todo su poder no podría con todo lo que la torre del cielo tenía que ofrecer sin perjudicar a inocentes, eso y el hecho de que su cuerpo le gritaba en agonía al no haberse recuperado aun de sus lesiones anteriores.

"_solo necesito soportar un poco más_" pensó al sentir cada parte de su cuerpo en el dolor.

"!gohan tiene razón, hay que luchar¡" grito erza mientras levantaba su espada al cielo y corría a unos guardias que se acercaban.

Todos los esclavos gritaron de acuerdo mientras seguían las acciones de la niña de pelo rojo y tomaban cualquier tipo de cosas que les funcionara como armas.

Así fue como comenzó la pelea por su la libertad, ellos pelearon con dientes y garras, sabían que muchos caerían pero más sobreviran.

Gohan fiel a su palabra se mantuvo peleando con los contantes seres esqueléticos que aparecían, ellos no eran un reto para él y mucho menos en su mejor momento.

"!abuelo¡" grito una voz sobresaltando al demi sayajin, después sintió la energía de erza aumentar dramáticamente.

Gohan se dio la vuelta en dirección de la voz solo para verla en el suelo rodeada de un círculo rojo al igual que el que apareció en la boca de los seres esqueléticos pero este mas grande y con espadas, palas, picos cualquier tipo de arma que se encontraba en la cueva flotar encima de ella.

Él estaba confundido lo que le hizo aumentar su energía tan dramáticamente eso hasta que se dio cuenta del cuerpo de rob en el suelo enfrente de ella y con espadas enterradas en su estomago.

"!no rob¡" grito el pelinegro al sentir su ira crecer pero fue detenido al escuchar los gritos de terror y agonía por parte de los guardias.

Al mirar noto que espadas, palas entre otro tipo de armas volaban por si solas a los guardias matando los guardias restantes en el proceso.

"_qué demonios?_" pensó en asombro al ver la escena, "_eso fue erza?_" se pregunto al regresar su mira a la chica de pelo rojo.

Él estaba a punto de preguntarle lo que había hecho pero se detuvo al acordarse del anciano en el suelo.

"_esto es la magia?_" se pregunto erza mientras se miraba sus manos con asombro, pero fue sacada de su trance al escuchar el grito preocupado del pelinegro.

"!rob¡…" dijo el pelinegro al acercarse a la posición del anciano, "!rob no te mueras¡" continuo mientras se hincaba al lado de él.

Erza corrió a su abuelo con lagrimas en los ojos mientras ella también se hincaba a lado del anciano.

"!no te meras abuelo¡" le rogo mientras las lagrimas salían de sus ojos marrones.

"…" rob no respondió al sentir su vida siendo drenada de él.

"_tengo que hacer algo, pero qué?_" pensó en pánico el demi sayajin al ver al anciano medio muerto, "si tan solo hubiera una manera de curarlo…" continuo en sus pensamientos pero se fue apagando al recordar a un cierto namek capaza de curar cualquier herida, "!eso es¡, dende podía curar a cualquier persona mediante la transferencia de su ki" grito repentinamente provocando que todos lo miraran con confusión.

Él no perdió tiempo en explicar solo comenzó a quitar las espadas en el cuerpo del anciano mientras tenia cuidado en no moverlas mucho para evitar dañarlo más de lo que ya era.

"!gohan que estás haciendo?¡" le grito con horror la pelirroja al ver las acciones del pelinegro.

"tengo un método para curarlo" fue la sencilla respuesta que le dio el demi sayajin al continuar con su trabajo.

Los ojos de la niña se iluminaron con esperanza al oírlo decir eso, si él dijo que lo salvaría entonces tendría que confiar en él.

Después de haber retirado las espadas puso sus dos manos en el pecho del anciano, lo que sucedió sorprendió a todos, alrededor del niño apareció una llama dorada cubriéndolo por completo.

Erza al ser la más cercana pudo notar que la llama dorada de hecho no quemaba, al contrario se sentía como una suave brisa.

"_ahora tengo que transferirle mi ki a él_" pensó al recordar las pequeñas lecciones que tuvo con dende.

Poco a poco la llama fue desapareciendo de su cuerpo y comenzar a rodear a rob hasta que lo cubrió por completo.

Erza vio con asombro como la llama que rodeaba a su abuelo comenzó a brillar más intensamente y hacer que las heridas del anciano desaparecieran lentamente.

"_que magia tan increíble_" pensó erza en el asombro sin apartar la vista de la llama dorada.

"él está bien pero aun esta débil" así como dijo el pelinegro la llama desapareció del cuerpo del anciano y después levantarse sin ninguna lesión en su cuerpo.

"que me ha pasado?" pregunto el anciano al sentirse mejor pero aun con cansancio.

"!abuelo rob¡" grito erza en alegría mientras saltaba al anciano haciéndole regresar nuevamente en el suelo.

"erza?" pregunto confundido el anciano, él solo recuerda haber protegido a erza de las espadas de los guardias.

"abuelo estas bien" dijo entre sollozos la chica de pelo rojo mientras se levantaba y permitir que el anciano se pusiera de pie.

Gohan miro la escena con una pequeña sonrisa, estaba contento de haber aprendido esa técnica, pero había un problema su cuerpo el cual fue exigido por más dolor al que ya era, junto con el hecho de que había transferido un poco de su ki al anciano provoco que su visión fuera borrosa y en momentos negros.

Él trato de incorporarse pero no podía sentía que su cuerpo pesaba más de treinta toneladas, a este punto el ya no podía ver nada, era su muerte?, no lo sabía lo que si sabía era que pudo cumplir con su misión de liberar a estos esclavos.

"!gohan¡" fue lo último que escucho antes de regresar al vacio negro.

**Tiempo después**

Gohan de despertó dentro de un gran barco, él miro a su alrededor solo para ver a las personas trabajar en el barco, parecía que se estaban preparando para salir.

"ya has despertado" dijo la voz de rob mientras se acercaba por detrás de pelinegro.

Él demi sayajin volteo para cumplir con los ojos cerrados del anciano, él no estaba seguro de lo que había pasado antes de caer inconsciente.

"rob?..." comenzó el demi sayajin mientras trataba de incorporarse solo para descubrir que aun se encontraba en muy mal estado, "que paso?" le pregunto mientras se sentaba haciendo una mueca de dolor.

"después de que te desmayaste te trajimos aquí" le contesto el anciano al sentarse a su lado.

"que pasa con erza?, no la veo aquí" le dijo al haber mirado alrededor en busca de la chica de pelo rojo.

"ella está en busca de jellas para traerlo con nosotros" le respondió el anciano, él no veía ningún problema con que fuera sola, después de todo no debería haber guardias en la torre.

Gohan asintió con la cabeza en señal de que entendió, estaba a punto de decir otra cosa cuando percibió una energía y maligna, esa energía estaba en el mismo lugar que erza y su energía comenzó a disminuir lentamente.

Rob quien había visto la cara preocupada del pelinegro comenzó a temer lo peor, él estaba a punto de preguntarlo lo que pasaba eso hasta que de la nada el pelinegro exploto en una llama azul y salió disparado a la torre a una gran velocidad dejando detrás de sí un rob completamente sorprendido y preocupado.

El demi sayajin ignoro el tremendo dolor que sentía, erza estaba en problemas y eso era lo único que importaba.

"_!maldita sea porque tenía que desmallarme¡_" se maldijo mentalmente al entrar chocar por la pared y hacer una entrada al lugar donde sentía el ki de erza y la energía maligna.

Al llegar no perdió tiempo y estrello su puño en el rostro del extraño de la energía oscura haciéndole que saliera volando a una pared y crear un hoyo gigante al entrar en contacto con ella.

Erza solo pudo ver como la pared exploto repentinamente, luego estar fuera de las garras de jellas y después estar en los brazos de alguna persona.

"erza estas bien?" le pregunto preocupado el pelinegro mientras la apretaba más a su cuerpo.

"gohan?..." dijo la chica confundida al ver el rostro del demi sayajin, "muchas gracias" murmuro antes de caer inconsciente en los brazos del pelinegro.

"!eres ese chico¡" grito jellas al salir del cráter en la pared, él se encontraba agarrando su brazo el cual goteaba sangre junto con si mejilla en la que el demi sayajin lo golpeo.

"!que le hesites a erza?¡" le exigió mientras miraba al chico de pelo azul enfrente de él.

"…" jellas no respondió al acercarse a las sombras que surgieron detrás de él.

"!maldito cobarde, te escaparas?¡" le grito el pelinegro con enojo al verlo desaparecer en las sombras, él no quería poner en peligro a erza por eso no ataco.

Jellas no era tonto, ese golpe que recibió por parte de pelinegro lo dejo en graba estado quien podría pensar lo que le aria otro golpe de esos, sin mencionar el hecho de su velocidad, él nunca lo vio venir era demasiado rápido para sus ojos.

"algún día nos volveremos a ver" le dijo antes de desaparecer en las sombras.

Gohan vio como el chico de pelo azul desapareció en la sombras, además su ki desapareció también.

Él se quedo un tiempo allí antes de decidir regresar a el barco con erza aun en sus brazos.

"no me digas que…" comenzó rob en pánico al ver al pelinegro aterrizar en el barco con una erza en sus brazos.

"no te preocupes rob, ella está bien solo esta inconsciente" le dijo para calmar al anciano mientras se dirigía a una banca y ponía a erza encima de ella.

"eso es un alivio" suspiro el anciano, él estaba a punto de decir algo mas pero se detuvo al escuchar un ruido sordo.

Allí se encontraba gohan quien había caído inconsciente nuevamente al haber exigido más su cuerpo.

"_su cuerpo se encuentra en un montón de dolor no me extraña que sea inconsciente…_" pensó el anciano al acercarse al cuerpo de pelinegro, "_de hecho se me hace increíble que pudo moverse aun con todas sus lesiones_" continuo al acomodar al pelinegro en una mejor posición.

"Son Gohan…" murmuro el anciano mientras se sentaba enfrente del pelinegro, "_eres un chico muy extraño_" pensó sin quitarle los ojos del pelinegro.

**Tiempo después**

Gohan se despertó con algo que se acurrucaba a su brazo, él miro a su derecha solo para descubrir a erza quien dormía plácidamente cercas de él, esto lo confundió un poco, nunca antes despertó con una chica de su edad cercas de él y mucho menos si esa chica se aferraba a su brazo como si fuera un salvavidas.

"otra vez despierto?" le pregunto rob al acercarse a gohan y erza, él parecía estar sonriendo mientras más se acercaba.

"hola de nuevo rob" se rio ligeramente el pelinegro para no espantar el sueño de la chica a su lado.

"veo que te convertiste en la almohada personal de erza" le dijo con diversión el anciano al ver a los dos.

"jejeje…" se rio el pelinegro mientras se levantaba no sin antes asegurarse de no despertar a erza, "rob me podrías decir donde me encuentro exactamente?" le pregunto el demi sayajin ahora con una mirada seria.

El anciano capto la seriedad del niño, parecía ser que no tenía ni idea del lugar donde se encontraba.

"tu estas en Earth Land" le contesto el anciano mientras lo miraba seriamente.

Eso era todo lo que necesitaba el pelinegro para descubrir que ya no estaba en su mundo, él no sabía cómo había llegado aquí, no podía sentir a nadie de sus amigos.

"tú no eres de por aquí verdad?" le pregunto el anciano al ver el terror, la tristeza y la confusión que adorno la cara del pelinegro.

"yo, yo no lo sé…" dijo mientras bajaba su cabeza al suelo en, "no conozco Earth Land" confeso el pelinegro sin levantar la vista, él podía sentir las lagrimas que habían sido retenidas desde el momento que llego a este mundo bajar por su rostro.

"gohan que quieres decir" le pregunto preocupado el anciano al ver las lagrimas bajar por su rostro.

"yo no creo que soy de este planeta" confeso al detener sus lagrimas y mirar al anciano.

Rob se quedo en completo shock, él no esperaba una respuesta así, esto definitivamente no se lo esperaba.

Nadie dijo nada más, el silencio reino entre ellos, ninguno sabio que decir a continuación toda era tan confuso y torpe.

"!gohan¡" grito una voz sorprendiendo a los dos, era erza y al parecer estaba despierta.

El demi sayajin escondió su tristeza y sonrió a la chica de pelo rojo quien corría a él.

"hola erza… ¡woau espera¡" se detuvo al ser derribado por la niña.

"!m-muchas gracias gohan, muchas g-gracias" dijo entre sollozos erza al enterrar su rostro en el pecho del pelinegro.

"erza no tienes que darme las gracias" le dijo el demi sayajin mientras le palmeaba la espalda.

"pero…" comenzó la niña antes de ser interrumpida por gohan.

"pero nada, tu como los demás pelearon por su libertad…" comenzó el demi sayajin mientras le sonreía, "yo solo ayude un poco" continuo sin dejar de sonreírle, pero en el fondo sabía que era una sonrisa falsa.

"aun así, gracias" le dijo al levantarse y limpiar sus lagrimas.

Rob sonrió a la escena, el estaba contento de ver feliz a erza, ella era como su nieta y daría todo por ella.

"por cierto gohan…" tomo la palabra el anciano al mirar al pelinegro, "que harás ahora?" continuo mientras lo miraba seriamente.

Esto tomo por sorpresa al pelinegro, era cierto que haría ahora?, su mundo ya no existía que podía hacer?.

"creo que me iré…" contesto el pelinegro al llegar a una respuesta, "tengo muchas cosas que hacer" agrego mientras miraba en la distancia.

Él no conocía nada de este mundo y si estaría aquí para toda su vida al menos tenía que saber lo que este mundo parecía, pero él nunca menciono el hecho de que quería gritar y llorar por su estupidez, los recuerdos de su mundo comenzaron a golpearlo más seguido y el no podía soportar por mucho tiempo.

"_no puedo dejar que me vean así_" pensó mientras trataba de recuperarse.

"!nooo¡…" grito erza sorprendiendo a todos, "gohan no tienes que irte" le dijo desesperadamente mientras más lagrimas salían de sus ojos, ella no quería que el demi sayajin se alejara de ella.

"erza, es su decisión" le reprendió rob mientras la miraba severamente.

"entonces me iré con gohan" le contesto con determinación, ella no quería que su salvador se alejara, que pasa si ya no lo volvería a ver?.

"erza…" comenzó el pelinegro mientras le tomaba de los hombros, "no me digas que dejaras a rob solo?" le pregunto lo más suave que pudo.

Era cierto, ella no podía dejar a su abuelo solo, pero tampoco quería que el demi sayajin se fuera, todo era tan confuso para ella.

"pero, tu?..." comenzó al dejar que mas lagrimas salieran de sus ojos, "que pasa si ya no te vuelvo a ver?" les dijo su temor mientras miraba al pelinegro.

"erza, te juro que me veras de nuevo" le aseguro al extender su mano y limpiar sus lagrimas.

"pero…" quería protestar pero fue interrumpida por su abuelo.

"gohan, entraras a fairy tai?" le pregunto repentinamente el anciano al pelinegro.

El demi sayajin quedo confundido por lo que era un fairy tail, nunca había escuchado esa palabra antes en su vida.

"fairy tai?" le pregunto al mirar a él anciano quien estaba sonriendo.

"así es, fairy tail es un gremio de magos, erza piensa unirse a él" le dijo mientras daba una mirada a la chica de pelo rojo quien aun se encontraba llorando.

"_con que un lugar donde hay magos_" pensó el pelinegro al ver esta posibilidad, "_además erza se uniría a ese gremio_" continuo al ver una posibilidad de que la chica dejara de llorar.

Él miro a la chica de pelo rojo quien ahora se encontraba mirando todo con pequeños sollozos que escapaban de su boca.

"erza…" comenzó al llamar su atención, "que tal si te prometo algo?" continuo al sonreírle esta vez con una verdadera sonrisa.

"que cosa?" ella lo miro confundida y esperar a que le dijera.

"te prometo…" comenzó al mirarla a los ojos para que viera que no estaba mintiendo, "que me uniré a fairy tail, no importa el tiempo que me lleve" le prometió sin alejar su mirada de ella.

Erza no sabía que decir, ella no veía ninguna mentira por parte del pelinegro.

"lo prometes?" quería estar segura que no le mentía.

"lo prometo" le respondió sin dejarla de mirar.

Erza dudo por unos momentos antes de ceder y asentir con la cabeza al demi sayajin, ella tenía que confiar en gohan.

"pero creo que vas a tener que esperar chico" tomo la palabra el anciano sin dejar de sonreír, "tus heridas aun no han sanado y…" continuo pero fue cortado por el pelinegro.

"ya me encuentro mejor rob" le aseguro al anciano, era cierto ese breve descanso que tuvo lo curaron a gran medida pero no del todo, aun tenia costillas rotas pero nada que no pudiera manejar por un tiempo.

Se quedaron en silencio después de eso, él pelinegro se dio la vuelta t caminar al borde del barco con la intensión de salir volando lejos.

"!gohan espera¡" grito erza repentinamente haciendo que el pelinegro volteara a verla.

Ella lo abrazo con fuerza mientras dejaba escapar unas ultimas lagrimas, gohan se quedo sorprendido por un tiempo antes de regresar el abrazo.

"recuerda…" le dijo en su oído mientras la seguía abrazando, "nos volveremos a ver en fairy tail" continuo en un susurro al tomar una bocanada de aire para recordar su olor.

"lo sé" le contesto sin romper el abrazo, ella no quería que se fuera pero no podía hacerlo cambiar de decisión.

"hasta pronto erza" se despidió el pelinegro al romper el abrazo y comenzar a levitar.

"hasta pronto gohan" se despidió con una sonrisa triste al verlo levitar.

Sin más que decir el pelinegro salió disparado al cielo a gran velocidad provocando que el agua se ondeara y creara pequeñas olas.

"_prometo convertirme la maga más fuerte de fairy tail gohan_" pensó al verlo alejar en la distancia.

**-o-**

**Que les pareció?... eso es lo que les espera para enero del 2015, espero les allá gustado.**

**No olviden dejar sus reviews.**

**Sin más que decir, Gracias y… Bye**


	2. Especial De Navidad

**Hola a todos, antes de comenzar me gustaría decirles que esto no es un capitulo, en realidad es un ``Especial De Navidad´´ para todos ustedes que siguen mis historias… Muchas gracias chicos, sin ustedes no sería nada. ^_^**

**También me gustaría agregar que este ``Especial De Navidad´´ lo hice al juntar todas mis historias en una sola.**

**Advertencia: pueden ser expoliados al leer esto… O no?. [XP]**

**Ni DB/DBZ/DBGT, Naruto, High school DXD o Fairy Tail me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus creadores.**

"hola" **hablar**

"_hola_" **pensar**

"**hola**" **nombre de un ataque**

**-o-**

Cada calle, casa, edificio o cualquier cosa que se pudiera ver, era cubierto por una espesa capa de nieve, pero la nieve no era lo único que lucía, también focos muy pequeños de diferente color los cuales estaban acomodados en cada rincón y entre otros objetos navideños esparcidos por todo el lugar.

Muchos se estarán preguntando el motivo de todo esto?, la razón fue porque hoy era un día especial y mágico, un día en el que las familias, amigos entre otros pudieran pasar juntos y ser felices.

Ese día en el que las indiferencias se hacían un lado, ese día en que se perdonaba todo… Si hoy era ese día, el día de la Navidad.

"¡chicos!, tranquilícense aún falta mucho para que sean las doce de la mañana" les regaño gohan por tercera vez en el día, el había estado tratando de controlarlos porque quería abrir sus regalos de navidad lo antes posible.

Bulma al ser la persona inteligente, previno esto y decidió esconder los presentes en su laboratorio para que los niños no lo abrieran.

"gohan no es justo, tu dijiste que hoy los abriríamos" naruto hizo un mala cara al mirar al demi sayajin.

"si hermano mayor, tu dijiste eso" estuvo de acuerdo goten con un puchero al mirar al pelinegro.

Gohan no sabía qué hacer, él les había dicho eso pero nunca les especifico a qué horas.

"vamos, que tal si abren los regalos después de que comamos la cena?" les pregunto issei a los niños al ver toda la escena.

Los niños dudaron por un momento antes de asentir de mala gana, ellos querían abrir sus regalos ¡YA!, pero parecía que tendrían que esperarse por más tiempo.

"está bien…" dijo en la derrota el rubio pero después miro a goten "vamos goten, tenemos que hacer algo" le dijo el chico al niño mientras lo tomaba del brazo y lo jalaba para uno de los cuartos vacios de la casa.

"¡espérenme naruto, goten!, yo también quiero ir" grito trunks al mirarlos alejarse y después seguirlos.

Gohan suspiro y agradecerle en voz baja a issei por ir a su rescate, él podría ser un hermano mayor pero eso no significaba que supiera actuar como tal.

"_por lo menos los otros están tranquilos…_" pensó al mirar a los demás ocupantes.

Había alrededor de 22 personas en la Cor. Capsula, él pelinegro estaba agradecido de que la fiesta había sido en este lugar ya que si fuera sido en otra parte de seguro no abrían cabido.

Pudo ver a akeno y rias platicar con kurenai y anko de algo que hacia sonrojar a la chica de ojos rojos, él estaba confundido y curioso por lo que le decía, también vio como krillin y yamcha reían a carcajadas al ver a kakashi y gai discutiendo de algo que él no tenía ni idea.

Gohan volteo hacia su izquierda para ver a un grupo de niños quizás entre sus 12 y 13 años platicar animadamente entre sí, si no recordaba mal la chica de coletas se llamaba videl, la niña rubia era erase y el chico rubio quien flexionaba sus manos era shapner, ese niño parecía estar tratando de impresionar a una niña de cabello rojizo de nombre erza y mientras sus amigos natsu y gray peleaban entre si detrás de ella.

"_creo que a esos niños los invito mi otro yo_" pensó mientras los miraba con una gota de sudor y recordar a su yo más joven, "por cierto, donde esta?" se pregunto al voltear en busca de sí mismo. [?]

Él lo pudo ver platicar con una chica un poco mayor a su otro yo con el pelo blanco que le llegaba a asta sus hombros, ella parecía dedicarse a solo escuchar al niño delante de ella pero sin demostrar ninguna emoción en su rostro.

"_ella debe ser koneko, la amiga de rias y akeno_" se dio cuenta al recordar la descripción de ella por parte de akeno, pero ahora que le veía con sus propios ojos no podía dejar de preguntarse si la chica no era un robot.

Y hablando de robots o cyborgs, la esposa de krillin dieciocho se encontraba con su mamá y bulma en la cocina, ellas estaban preparando la mesa para la cena navideña junto con vegeta él cual se vio obligado por una cierta científico de pelo lila.

"iré a ver si el señor picoolo quiere entrar…" murmuro al recordar al namekian que se encontraba arriba del techo de Cor. Capsula, "issei, puedes mantener vigilados a los niños mientras no estoy?" le pregunto a su amigo el demi sayajin mientras salía por la puerta sin siquiera esperar una respuesta del castaño.

"hee?, bien" dijo en derrota al verlo alejarse, él no quería desperdiciar su tiempo con un par de niños, cuando podía quedarse aquí y ver los enormes pechos que se encontraban delante de él.

Gohan salió de la corporación capsula y después subir al techo con un salto, pero al llegar arriba no esperaba ver la escena enfrente de él, allí se encontraba piccolo pero no estaba solo a unos cuantos metros de el namekian no era otra que reynare, ellos se encontraban recargados contra la pared e ignorarse mutuamente.

El demi sayajin estaba confundido, él había invitado a ella en un intento de que lo perdonara por haberla golpeado tan fuerte ese día, pero la chica le había dejado bien claro que no quería ir a su estúpida cena navideña y decirle que ojala se lo tragara él diablo, pero aquí estaba en el techo junto con su mentor.

"_chicas, quien las entiende?..._" [Yo no lo dije, fue gohan.] pensó al caminar hacia ellos que se encontraban demasiado ocupados ignorándose para darse cuenta de la persona que se acercaba, "¡hola señor picoolo, ryenare!, porque no entran?" les dijo al llamar su atención a él.

"gohan?" dijeron los dos sorprendidos al verlo.

"claro que soy yo…" les dijo mientras sonreía con la famosa sonrisa Son, "parece que ya se conocen" comento sin dejar de sonreír.

Esas últimas palabras causo que tanto la chica como el ser verde gruñeran a él.

"yo no hablo con niñas tontas/monstruos verdes" le dijeron al unisonó mientras lo miraban con enojo.

Gohan dio un paso atrás inconsciente mente, él sabía del temperamento de ellos pero ser la persona a la cual iba dirigido su enojo lo hizo estremecerse un poco.

"c-claro, pero porque n-no entran?, todos los chicos se encontrar adentro" les pregunto nerviosamente al tratar de cambiar de tema.

"yo no convivo con la gente" fue la respuesta de su maestro al mirar a otro lado.

"y yo no tengo intenciones de entrar a esa fiesta tonta" respondió amargamente la chica mientras lo miraba.

El pelinegro bajo la cabeza en decepción, sabía que sería inútil pero tenía que intentarlo, aunque no estaba seguro el porqué se encontraban aquí si no tenían intensión de entrar.

"pero entonces, que hacen aquí?" les pregunto al no tener ni idea de eso.

Reynare y picoolo se quedaron congelados al no saber qué decir, gohan tenía un punto si ellos no venían a la fiesta entonces porque se encontraban aquí?.

"ustedes quieren entrar, verdad?" fue más un hecho que una pregunta al sonreírles burlonamente.

"¡de que hablas?, ese estúpido tipo verde puede que quiera entrar pero yo no!" grito con un rubor en su rostro la chica al mirar dagas al demi sayajin, ella había sido descubierta.

"tu cara dice otra cosa" comento el chico al sonreírle, él podía ver claramente que ella quería estar dentro y pasar tiempo con ellos o más específicamente él, aunque él no sabía eso y por el bien de cualquier persona no debería de saberlo.

"he?, y-yo…" trato de contrarrestar pero no pudo conseguir las palabras necesarias, "como sea, solo entrare para ver lo patético que es" murmuro la ultima parte con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas.

Piccolo en cambio se quedo callado y vio todo la escena enfrente de él, si bien no festejaba este día él podía hacer una excepción por gohan su alumno y amigo, además él estaba curioso porque tanto alboroto con estas fechas.

"bien gohan, pero si no me gusta me iré…" le dijo su maestro al caminar hacia él y poner una mano en su hombro, "pero solo si esta bruja se mantiene alejado de mi" continuo sin dejarlo de mirar.

"¡hey!, a quien le dices bruja?, estúpido duende subdesarrollado" le grito con enojo al escuharlo.

"_parecen un par de niños_" pensó con decepción el pelinegro mientras negaba con la cabeza.

**-o-**

**Dentro de la Corp. Capsula.**

"mira nena, apuesto que nunca antes habías vito unos músculos así de grandes?" le pregunto por sexta vez sharpner a erza mientras flexionaba sus bíceps.

La niña de pelo rojo solo puso los ojos en la pregunta del rubio, de hecho ella había visto a teen gohan con más grandes músculos, sin mencionar que el adulto gohan los tenía más grande. [Me referiré el gohan niño como: Teen Gohan y al grande como: Gohan]

"hablando de teen gohan, donde esta?" se pregunto al buscar al demi sayajin e ignorar al chico enfrente de ella.

Después de buscarlo por toda la sala, lo encontró sentado con una chica unos cuantos años mayor que ellos, teen gohan parecía estar platicando con ella de algo mientras que la chica solo asentía con la cabeza y comía una paleta helada, lo cual era curioso considerando que hacía mucho frio.

Ignorando al chico arrogante comenzó a caminar hacia el pelinegro y la chica pero fue detenida al escuchar una esfera de árbol de navidad caer.

"eso es todo lo que tienes llamita?" dijo burlonamente gray a natsu al levantarse de su posición en el suelo y cercas de la esfera quebrada.

"ja, es solo en inicio cubitos" le respondió del mismo modo y sonreírle.

Ellos comenzaron a lanzare puños y patadas mientras era visto por kiba quien no sabía qué hacer con ellos.

"vamos chicos, los amigos no se pelean" trato de razonar con los niños pero fracaso miserablemente.

Tanto natsu como gray ignoraron al adolecente y continuaron con su pelea, pero fueron interrumpidos al ser golpeados fuertemente en sus mejillas y estrellarse a cada lado de la pared de la habitación.

"¡Si vuelvo a ver que se están peleando juro que me encargare que no vean la luz del sol!" les grito erza con una mirada intensa a los chicos en el suelo.

Ellos no respondieron en cambio se acurrucaron en cualquier cosa que estuviera a su alcance y asentir con la cabeza, ninguno de ellos quería experimentar su ira.

"así está mejor" murmuro al darse vuelta y continuar su camino hacia teen gohan y koneko.

Kiba vio como la niña se fue tranquilamente, él no sabía si estar confundido o tener miedo al presenciar la actitud repentina de la niña.

"_por lo menos, hizo que terminaran de pelear_" pensó al ver a los dos chicos quienes aun se encontraban acurrucados en su posición original.

Erza continuo con su objetivo pero nuevamente fue interrumpida al ser jalada por sus brazos.

"¡hey!, ¡suéltame!" grito desesperada y tratar de liberarse de la garras de su infractor pero fallo miserablemente.

"ara, ara, veo que tienes aun carácter allí" le dijo akeno mientras la arrastraba al sillón donde rias, kurenai y anko la esperaban.

"no te preocupes solo queremos hablar con usted" le dijo rias educadamente y ver como akeno la soltaba.

Erza no sabía que pensar, ella fue obligado a este lugar pero este chica parecía lo suficientemente amable para ella, además su pelo era rojo al igual que ella, tal vez un poco mas rojo y estaba curiosa si era natural o artificial, después de todo no era común el pelo de ese color.

"y que quieren decirme?" pregunto algo dudosa al mirar a las cuatro chicas en el sillón.

"te gusta teen gohan?" fue la pregunta directa de kurenai a la niña quien solo pudo quedarse en shock por la sorpresa.

**-o-**

**En otro lugar de la Corp. Capsula.**

"estas seguro de ello naruto?" pregunto dudoso goten al rubio mientras se escondían en una esquina.

"claro, además que es lo malo que puede pasar?" le contesto naruto al pelinegro.

"pero, si se enojan?" volvió a preguntar el niño aun inseguro de si era una buena idea.

"no te preocupes goten, ellos nunca sabrán quien lo hizo" le aseguro trunks a su amigo mientras miraba de reojo al pasillo vacio.

Ellos se habían ido a la habitación solo para que el rubio les contara un plan que tenía en mente, si bien era arriesgado valía la pena ver las reacciones de todos cuando descubrieran la sorpresa.

"si goten, si ellos no nos dan nuestros regalos entonces tendremos que conseguirlos nosotros" agrego el rubio al mirar al pelinegro con una sonrisa traviesa.

Goten solo asintió con la cabeza, él creía que lo que estaban asiendo estaba mal pero si sus amigos lo hacían, porque no podía él?.

Sin decir nada mas, ellos se dirigieron a una puerta de metal al final del pasillo pero no sin antes asegurarse de que nadie los viera.

Al llegar notaron un cuadro con números a lado de la puerta junto con luces de color rojo que se encontraban encima de ella.

"ahora como vamos a entrar?" pregunto naruto al no haber contado con esto, la puerta parecía estar cerrada y solo se abría bajo un código especifico.

"ja, es pan comido para mi" se jacto trunks al caminar al panel y volar para estar a la altura de ella, él comenzó a escribir algunos numero y después presionar un botón verde que abrió inmediatamente la puerta.

"wow, eres impresionante trunks" dijo goten en el asombro al ver a su amigo de pelo lila.

"ya lo sé" contesto arrogantemente mientras ponía una mano en su cintura y se veía las manos.

"lo que sea, démonos prisa antes que nos vean…" comento el rubio al entrar por la puerta y después ver como goten y trunks lo seguían antes de que las puertas se cerraran de nueva cuenta, "_ellos van a estar muy sorprendidos_" pensó naruto con diversión al ver todo tipo de maquinas y otras cosas más, pero lo que se destaco fue una nave espacial en forma circular.

**-o-**

**En otro lugar de la Corp. Capsula.**

"donde se pudieron haber metido esos niños?" se pregunto en un murmullo issei al caminar por los largos pasillos de la corporación capsula, él estaba asombrado que gohan conocía a Bulma Biefrens.

Pero este no era el momento de pensar en eso, los chicos habían desaparecido de la vista de él y tenía que encontrarlos antes de que hicieran un desastre.

"_solo son niños, que puede pasar?_" él no tenía ni la más mínima idea.

Camino por un tiempo antes de entrar a una puerta de gran tamaño, dentro pudo notar que de hecho era la cocina y si su nariz no le fallaba algo se estaba quemando.

"¡bulma!, ya sacaste las costillas del horno?" le pregunto chichi a la científico de pelo lila.

"el que?, ¡ho, mierda!, ¡vegeta saca las costillas del horno!" grito en pánico la heredera de la corporación capsula al oler el aire.

"¡nadie me dice que hacer mujer!" grito el príncipe de los sayajin molesto por recibir órdenes.

"¡cállate y saca las costillas de una puta vez!" contrarresto bulma al escuchar a su marido y mirarlo amenazadoramente.

"mujer molesta" carraspeo vegeta de mala gana y después ir a sacar las costillas quemadas.

Issei solo pudo ver con una gota de sudor la escena enfrente de él, ahora sabía muy bien porque la cena navideña no había empezado aun, lo que no entendía era el porqué no dejar que tus chef cocinaran en lugar de ti mismo.

"¡nooo!, todo mi arduo trabajo se fue por la borda" grito chichi mientras las lagrimas bajaban de sus ojos.

Dieciocho quien se encontraba recargada contra una pared solo pudo poner los ojos a la exageración de chichi.

"_exagerada_" pensó al mirar por la ventana que se encontraba a un lado de ella.

"cálmate chichi…" consoló bulma a la matriarca hijo, "lo intentamos, pero creo que será mejor si pedimos la comida a domicilio" continuo al no ver otra opción.

"que quieres sabandija miserable?" pregunto en un gruñido vegeta a issei al percatarse de su presencia.

El castaño no pudo responder, estaba demasiado asustado para siquiera formar palabras a la pregunta del príncipe enojado.

"¡vegeta!, no le hagas caso que pasa issei?" le pregunto cortes mente bulma pero no sin antes mandarle una mirada a vegeta.

"b-bueno, yo solo e-estaba buscando a los niños" comenzó nerviosamente pero se fue recuperando con cada palabra que decía.

Bulma asintió con la cabeza en señal de que entendió, ella sabía que trunk y goten era un infierno pero ahora que estaba naruto con ellos no quería ni pensar en lo que esos chiquillos pudieran hacer.

"vegeta, ayuda a issei a buscar a los niños" le dijo la heredera de la corporación capsula a su marido.

"ja, yo no recibo ordenes de ti…" se burlo pero al ver la mirada que le estaba dando su mujer decidió continuar, "pero esto me ayudara de ejercicio, después de todo" continuo al voltearse y salir por la puerta.

Issei no estaba seguro de que eso fuera una buena idea, siendo sincero a él le daba miedo este tipo y no quería meterse en su camino.

"no te preocupes, él no es tan malo" le aseguro bula al ver el malestar del adolecente.

"esta b-bien" respondió dudoso pero acepto, no podría ser tan malo verdad… O si?.

**-o-**

**Regresando con Erza.**

Erza está caminando en dirección hacia teen gohan, ella estaba muy nerviosa en lo que acababa de escuchar de las chicas, pero si ellas dijeron que funcionaria entonces tendría que tratar.

"hola erza" saludo alegremente teen gohan a la chica de pelo rojo, él podía ver que se encontraba algo nerviosa y con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas.

"h-hola gohan" saludo de la misma manera la chica pero mirando al suelo.

"te pasa algo?, te ves algo roja" le pregunto inocente mente el demi sayjin al poner su mano en su frente.

Esto solo hizo que la cara de la chica se calentara aun más.

"estas hirviendo, ven te llevare con el médico" dijo teen gohan sobresaltado al darse cuenta de la temperatura de la chica y tomar su mano mientras la llevaba al médico privado de bulma.

Erza tenía que continuar con el plan como las chicas le dijeron, ella se detuvo y así detener a gohan por suerte él no estaba usando sus fuerza sobre humana al jalarla de la mano.

"gohan, estoy bien" le aseguro al soltar su mano.

"pero estas…" no pudo terminar porque la chica lo interrumpió bruscamente.

"¡que estoy bien!..." le grito en la vergüenza mientras su cara se volvía mas roja, "perdón, pero me encuentro muy sana" continuo mientras se disculpaba por actuar así.

Teen gohan solo se rasco la cabeza muy confundido por ella, pero quien era él para juzgar, después de todo había visto cosas más raras que esto.

"está bien…" comenzó mientras asentía con su cabeza, "pero, para que me querías?" le pregunto al no estar seguro.

El rubor de la niña comenzó a volver a sus mejillas mientras trataba de responder.

"me podrías acompañar al patio trasero?" le pidió tímidamente al juntar sus dedos con timidez.

"claro, pero para qué?" le volvió a preguntar ya que no veía el motivo por el que ella quería ir al patio trasero, "_no veo porque quiere ir atrás si aquí está la fiesta_" pensó mientras le sonreía.

"solo me puedes acompañar?" le contesto con la misma pregunta, ella no quería decirle el motivo del porque quería eso.

"está bien" respondió incierto el pelinegro y comenzar a liderar el camino al patio trasero.

Ellos caminaron en silencio por los pasillos largos de la corporación capsula, al parecer ninguna persona se podía ver en el edificio, tal vez por ser día de navidad bulma les había dado el día libre.

"_solo tráelo allí y cuando veas el muérdago…_" dijo anko en los recuerdos de la niña mientras seguían caminando por los pasillos, "lo beso" murmuro erza con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas.

"hm?, dijiste algo?" pregunto el pelinegro a la chica mientras la miraba confundido, él podía haber jurado que la escucho decir algo.

"n-nada, nada en lo absoluto" respondió rápidamente la niña mientras agitaba sus manos delante de ella.

"está bien" murmuro confundido el demi sayajin pero lo dejo pasar.

**-o-**

**En otro lugar de la Corp. Capsula.**

"están seguras que ella lo hará?" pregunto kurenai a las otras chicas mientras caminaban por el patio trasero de la corporación capsula.

"no te preocupes, ella lo hará…" le aseguro anko a su amiga al sonreírle burlonamente, "después de todo, ella si acepta sus sentimientos" agrego con picardía sin dejar que su sonrisa caiga.

"¡hey!, que fue eso?" pregunto la belleza de ojos rojos, ella sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería anko con esas palabras.

"tranquilas, no es el momento para hablar de tu enamoramiento con gohan" le dijo rias a las dos mientras negaba con la cabeza.

"pero no tengo ningún interés en él" le respondió al hacer un puchero porque no le creían.

"ara, pues yo si tengo uno" comento akeno mientras sonreía lindamente.

"y yo" agrego anko mientras miraba a su amiga.

Kurenai solo pudo suspirar en derrota, nadie le creía que no estaba enamorada de ese idiota… Verdad?.

"como sea, yo…" no pudo terminar porque las puertas de la entrada del patio trasero comenzaron a abrirse.

"son ellos, escóndanse" susurro anko mientras se escondía en unos arbustos blancos a causa de la nieve.

Ellas se escondieron en el mismo lugar que anko mientras miraban a teen gohan y erza salir por la puerta.

"hay, míralos son tan tiernos" comento akeno al ver como el niño abrió la puerta permitiendo que erza pasara por ella antes de salir él.

Kurenai asintió al estar de acuerdo con la chica a su lado, definitivamente se veían tan lindos juntos.

"ahora la pregunta es, si tendrá el coraje para hacerlo?" pregunto rias a las otras sin dejar de ver la escena enfrente de ella.

"solo hay una manera de averiguarlo" agrego anko mientras sonreía extrañamente.

**-o-**

**Regresando con Issei y Vegeta.**

Él se encontraba caminando por detrás de vegeta y a una distancia muy considerable, el adolecente no quería hacer enojar a ese tipo y ver lo que el destino le deparaba.

"_solo espero que los encontremos rápido_" pensó al bajar la vista al suelo mientras veía sus pies con cada paso que daba.

"tienes miedo?..." pregunto vegeta al romper el silencio y sacar de sus pensamientos a issei, "pues deberías" continuo con una sonrisa que el castaño no podía ver a causa de su posición detrás de él.

"_mierda, estoy tan muerto_" pensó en pánico y ver la espalda del príncipe sayajin en el terror.

Vegeta solo estaba jugando con el chico, a él le gustaba ver como la gente aun se estremecía por su solo presencia,… hoo , eso eran los buenos tiempos.

Después de caminar por un tiempo más, se detuvo enfrente de él laboratorio de bulma, él podía sentir a los niños en esta habitación.

"aquí están" le dijo el sayajin al adolecente sin siquiera mirarlo, él estaba mirando la puerta de metal de acero en su lugar.

"aquí?..." pregunto dudoso el castaño, no estaba seguro porque ellos vendrían aquí, "y como vamos a entrar?, tienes la clave?" continuo con sus preguntas al notar el cuadro con números que se encontraba a un lado de la puerta.

"por supuesto que tengo la clave, es esta…" dijo vegeta con una sonrisa mientras levantaba su mano y abría su palma al apuntar la puerta de acero.

"he?, y eso en que…" no pudo terminar ya que de la mano del sujeto apareció un orbe morado y después salir disparado a la puerta enfrente de ellos.

_**¡Booooom!...**_ exploto la puerta en mil pedazos al entrar en contacto con la energía morada.

"_…funcionara?_" termino en sus pensamientos y en completo shock a lo que acaba de presenciar.

Vegeta en cambio ni se inmuto por la explosión, entro por el hoyo ya creado y buscar a los niños pero ya no había rastro de ellos.

"_esos mocosos, donde están?_" pensó con frustración por esto, él cerro sus ojos y busco su ki solo para encontrarlo que se dirigían al patio trasero.

El príncipe orgulloso no dijo nada y salió del laboratorio de bulma antes de comenzar a correr en la dirección que sentía a los niños, nadie era mejor que él ni siquiera un par de niños malcriados.

"he?..." quedo completamente confundido el castaño al verlo correr por los pasillos, "¡e-espéreme señor-r vegeta!" grito al tratar de seguirlo.

**-o-**

**Regresando con Naruto y los niños.**

Ellos se encontraban corriendo por los diferentes pasillos y en dirección al parque trasero de la corporación capsula para comenzar con su plan.

"por poco papá nos atrapa" dijo trunks a los dos mientras seguían corriendo.

"jajaja, si no fuera sentido al señor vegeta de seguro estaríamos en grandes problemas" agrego goten al seguir corriendo a lado de su amigo de pelo purpura.

"por suerte alcanzamos terminar nuestro plan y conseguir esto" les dijo naruto mientras levantaba un control remoto con sola mente un botón rojo en el medio de ella.

"si, solo falta llevar a todos atrás para que vean" dijo goten sin dejar de sonreír.

"creo que ellos ya están allí" comento trunks al haber hecho un rápido escaneo de las energías.

Naruto sonrió al escuchar esto, parecía ser que la suerte estaba de su lado en estos momentos.

"bien, hay que darnos prisa para…" no pudo terminar ya que se escuho una voz gruñona detrás de ellos.

"¡ya los tengo mocosos!" grito vegeta al verlos de distancia, él comenzó a correr a ellos para atraparlos y demostrar que nadie superaba al gran vegeta.

"¡mierda, corrarn!" grito naruto al darse la vuelta y salir corriendo con goten y trunks siguiéndoles y un vegeta detrás de ellos.

**-o-**

**Regresando con Erza y Teen Gohan.**

Ella no sabía qué hacer a continuación, ellos habían estado platicando de cualquier cosa mientras esperaba a que ese tal muérdago apareciera encima de ellos y continuar con el plan.

Pero ahora en estos momentos no estaba segura de que si esto fue una buena idea, su nerviosismo estaba dando lo mejor de ella con cada segundo que pasaba.

"…y así fue como icaru y yo escapamos de esa cueva" termino de contarle esa historia el demi sayajin a ella, ellos habían estado platicando por un largo tiempo y la conversación tomo un giro en la cual teen gohan le comenzó a contar sobre su experiencia con ikaru.

"wow, es asombroso" le dijo con sinceridad, ella podía estar nerviosa pero no quitaba el hecho de que la historia del pelinegro era muy interesante.

"gracias, aun recuerdo cuando…" iba a continuar pero algo callo en su cabeza lo que ocasiono que se detuviera, "he, que es esto?" pregunto a nadie en particular al tomar el objeto de su cabeza y mirarlo más de cercas.

Si su memoria no le fallaba, esto era un muérdago y parecía estar colgado de un hilo que subía hacia el techo encima de ellos.

Teen gohan volteo hacia arriba solo para ver nada, pero después de un rápido escaneo de energía podía sentir a las chicas allí arriba, él estaba confundido en cuanto porque estaban allí.

Erza en cambio no pudo evitar sonrojarse al darse cuenta del muérdago, ya era la hora de continuar con el plan pero no podía moverse, que pasa si él pensaba mal de ella?, que pasa si no le gustaba?.

"no puedo hacerlo" murmuro con tristeza y después tratar de darse vuelta para salir corriendo lo antes posible.

"quítense del camino" grito naruto al salir corriendo por la puerta seguido de goten y trunks con un vegeta detrás de ellos, él rubio viendo la única manera de escapar trato de saltar por encima de la chica y gohan pero fallo miserablemente al sentir como su pie golpeo uno de los hombros de erza y provocarla que sus labios tocaran los de gohan al estar cayendo.

"hmmm" fue el único sonido que pudo hacer el pelinegro al quedar en shock y sentir como los delicados labios de erza eran presionados en los suyos.

Erza no lo podía creer, aquí estaba con sus labios tocando los del pelinegro, ella podía sentir como la boca del demi sayajin se movió involuntariamente en sus labios al hacer un gemido.

Esto no era lo que estaba planeado, pero solo podía cerrar sus ojos y sentir como sus cálidos labios se aferraban a los de gohan quien no se podía mover por la sorpresa.

**-o-**

**Regresando con las Chicas.**

"ella lo hizo?" dijo en shock kurenai al ver la escena debajo de ella.

"digamos que tuvo un poco de ayuda" comento rias al referirse a un naruto que se encontraba en el suelo y en el miedo al mirar un objeto delante de él.

"ara, que lindo" dijo akeno mientras sonreír y poner sus manos en su cara para ocultar su rubor al pensar en ella y gohan hacer lo mismo.

"por lo menos las cosas resultaron bien" agrego anko al mirar la escena y bajar del techo seguido de las demás.

**-o-**

**Regresando con Naruto.**

El rubio no lo podía creer, el dispositivo que habían robado del laboratorio de bulma había sido destruido al entrar en contacto con el suelo.

A él se le había caído cuando intento saltar por encima de la chica y fallo, todo su plan se había ido por el desagua ahora que veía ese dispositivo en el suelo y completamente destruido.

"_tanto esfuerza para nada_" pensó en la tristeza el chico sin apartar los ojos del dispositivo destruido.

Pero como si eso fuera una señal, una luz rojiza comenzó a parpadear por su visión y luego un sonido robótico fue escuchado por todos los presentes.

"alerta de despegue, la acción se llevara en 10 9 8…" comenzó una voz robótica que sonaba en toda la corporación capsula.

Naruto volteo a donde provenía el sonido en confusión pero luego se alegro al darse cuenta que su plan aun estaba en marcha.

Erza se aparto del chico en shock y miro confundida al altavoz que se encontraba en una esquina del patio trasero, ella no estaba segura lo que estaba pasando.

Teen gohan en cambio nunca escucho la voz robótica, él estaba demasiado confundido, sorprendido y quizás feliz?... no estaba seguro pero lo que si estaba consiente era que, ¡Erza lo beso!, diablos él nunca se esperaba esto.

"que está pasando?" pregunto confundido vegeta con un trunks y un goten pataleando en cada uno de sus brazos.

Él los había atrapado antes de que salieran por la puerta y estaba a punto de seguir al otro mocoso cuando vio al hijo de kakaroto conseguir compañero antes de que una luz y una voz robótica lo detuvieran.

"yo también quiero saber eso" dijo rias al acercarse a ellos junto con las otras chicas.

Ella estaba confundida al igual que todos por lo sucedido, ellos habían estado ayudando a la niña para que besara al niño y cuando lo hizo bajaron a felicitarla pero fueron interrumpidos por esa luz y esa voz.

"¡eso quiere decir que Santa Claus vendrá a dejarnos nuestros regalos!" exclamo goten con alegría aun en los brazos del príncipe de los sayajin.

"goten tonto, eso se suponía era una sorpresa" regaño trunks en un susurro a su amigo por haber revelado el secreto.

"ara, que dicen?" pregunto confundida akeno al no tener ni idea a lo que se referían los niños.

"eso es fácil, nosotros mandamos cartas al barbón para que nos traiga lo que nosotros queramos… ¡ya que ustedes no nos dan nada!" termino de contarles su plan con un grito enojado por eso.

Él había escuchado que si le mandabas cartas a Santa Claus diciéndole los juguetes que quieres, él te los traería asta tu casa.

"¡de que hablas idiota?!, gohan te dijo que te esperaras" le regaño kurenai por su terquedad, ella sabía que solo era un niño pero este niño era muy molesto.

Naruto iba a responderle pero se quedo callado cuando la entrada de la puerta trasera se abrió nuevamente y de allí salió un chico completamente cansado y confundido.

"h-huu, que está pasando?" pregunto issei entre jadeos al salir por la puerta, él había escuchado la voz y no estaba seguro de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

"nadie sabe" le respondió anko al adolecente pero se dio cuenta que issei no la dejaba de ver, "_chico raro_" pensó al mirar a otro lado.

Issei podía estar cansado por perseguir a los niños y a vegeta pero no podía dejar de ver los pechos delante de él, esto definitivamente era el paraíso.

"_él no tiene remedio_" pensó rias en un suspiro pero con algo de molestia al no ser la única que miraba.

**-o-**

**Regresando con Gohan.**

Él había regresado a dentro junto con piccolo y reynare solo para descubrir que la mayoría de los invitados no se encontraban allí, solo estaba kiba quien platicaba con koneko mientras gray y natsu peleaban en uno de los sillones y ser vistos por videl, erase y sharpner con curiosidad.

"oye kiba, que paso con los chicos?" le pregunto gohan al rubio mientras se acercaba a él y koneko.

"según yo, las chicas se encuentran atrás y krillin y yamcha fueron a la cocina…" comenzó el chico al pensar en donde estaban, "pero los otros no sabría decirte" continuo al no tener ni idea.

Gohan cerró los ojos y comenzó a buscar el ki de todos, él podía sentir que de echo yamcha y krillin se encontraban con bulma y su mamá, tal vez dieciocho se encontraba con ellos ya que no la podía sentir, las chicas se encontraban atrás de la corporación capsula como kiba le había dicho, pero erza y su otro yo también se encontraban allí, además vegeta, issei y los niños se dirigían hacia ellos a toda velozidad.

"_que extraño, él ki de la amiga de mi otro yo se siente raro_" pensó al notar su ki, él podía sentir que fluctuaba muy bajo y erráticamente como si estuviera en un dilema.

"oye gohan, ella no es esa chica?" le pregunto kiba a su amigo al mirar a una cierta pelinegra detrás de él.

"quien?, reynare?" pregunto confundido el demi sayajin y después de recibir un si por parte de kiba continuo, "no te preocupes, ella está de nuestro lado" le aseguro al sonreírle.

"¡hey!, yo nunca dije que estaba de tu lado" dijo con enojo la chica detrás de él pero sus palabras cayeron en oídos sordos.

"como sea y que paso con gai y kakashi?" pregunto el pelinegro al rubio ya que no sabía de esos dos y tampoco podía sentir su ki en cualquier parte de la corporación capsula.

"ellos dijeron que iban en busca de Papá Noel" contesto por primera vez koneko sin siquiera mirar al demi sayajin, ella los había escuchado discutir sobre quién era el mejor buscador.

Gohan solo pudo dejar que una gota de sudor bajara por su cuello, definitivamente eso sonaba como algo que ellos habrían hecho.

El pelinegro estaba a punto de decir otra cosa pero fue brutal mente interrumpida porque toda la sala quedo cubierta por luz roja y una alarma comenzó a sonar desde las paredes.

"alerta de despegue, la acción se llevara en 10 9 8…" comenzó una voz robótica que sonaba en toda la corporación capsula.

"_esto no es nada bueno_" pensó con temor el demi sayajin.

**-o-**

**Regresando con Bulma y los demás.**

Ella no podía creerlo, pero aquí estaba escuchando la advertencia y ver como la cocina quedo en completo color rojo.

"que está pasando?" pregunto krillien confundido a la científico la cual no respondía.

"bulma?" le pregunto ahora yamcha pero tampoco le prestó atención.

"alerta de despegue, la acción se llevara en 10 9 8…" comenzó una voz robótica que sonaba en toda la corporación capsula.

Eso era todo lo que necesitaba la bella científico para darse cuenta lo que esto se significaba.

"protocolo de despegue?, de que habla b…" comenzó krillin pero se detuvo al ver como bulma salió corriendo por la puerta y gritando como loca.

"¡no puede ser!" fue lo que grito la científico antes de salir y en dirección a su laboratorio.

**-o-**

**Regresando con las personas en el parque trasero.**

"4,3,2,1…" la cuenta estaba a punto de terminar y todos solo podían mirar confundidos a lo que iba pasar a excepción de los niños quienes comenzaban a saltar en la alegría, porque sus regalos no tardarían en llegar.

Todos se quedaron mirando a la casa de bulma en espera de algo pero nada pasaba, los niños dejaron de brincar y miraron con incredulidad a la corporación capsula.

"que, porque no despega?" pregunto confundido el rubio, según él ya debería despegar.

"despegar qué?" pregunto issei confundido por las palabras del rubio.

"una nave espacial" respondió vegeta al adolecente sin siquiera mirarlo, él conocía bastante bien el momento de despegue de una nave.

"pero para que quieren que despegue la nave?" pregunto rias confundida por esto.

Los niños solo sonrieron con la sonrisa más grande que pudieron hacer antes de contestar a su pregunta.

"¡para que las cartas lleguen a Santa Claus y nos traiga nuestros regalos!" gritaron con una enorme sonrisa los tres a la chica.

Kurenai se golpe la cara con su palma abierta a la estupidez de ellos, ella estaba a punto de decirles algo cuando la misma voz robótica hablo de nuevo.

"despegar" se escucho antes de que un objeto circular saliera disparado hacia el suelo y destrozar el techo de la Corp. Capsula en el proceso mientras dejaba una estela de fuego al salir a gran velocidad.

Todos estaban sorprendidos por lo ocurrido, a excepción de vegeta a quien lo le importaba ni un bledo.

"¡chicos!..." vino la voz de gohan enfrente de ellos, "que está pasando?" pregunto alarmado al salir por la puerta con reynare, piccolo, kiba, koneko, natsu, gray, y los otros detrás de él. [Ustedes saben, cada alma que se presento a la fiesta a excepción de bulma. XD]

Los chicos miraron a los recién llegados y vieron que estaban confundidos al igual que ellos hace unos momentos.

"ellos mandaron cartas a Papá Noel en eso" les dijo su otro yo mientras señalaba al cielo y directamente a la nave espacial que desaparecía en la distancia, él se había recuperado un poco del beso con erza pero aun estaba ruborizado.

Gohan como los otros miraron hacia arriba solo para ver un objeto redondo subir cada vez más y más al cielo oscuro.

"si hermano mayor, cuando Santa Claus las vea nos traerá nuestros regalos" le dijo emocionado goten a su hermano al mirarlo con brillantes ojos inocentes.

Gohan suspiro, él no quería decirle a su hermano que ese señor no existía mientras lo miraba a esos ojos tan brillantes de emoción.

"quien tuvo esta idea?" le pregunto el demi sayajin a los niños, estaba seguro que goten no fue el responsable, pero no podía decir lo mismo de naruto y trunks.

"¡fui yo gohan!, no es genial?" grito emocionado el rubio al levantar su puño al aire.

"y antes de hacer que despegue, te aseguraste de ponerle coordenadas hacia el polo norte?" le pregunto gohan al niño siguiéndole el juego mientras soltaba un suspiro de derrota, él ya no podía hacer nada.

"no…" confeso tímidamente al rascarse la cabeza en la vergüenza, él no había contado con ese detalle.

El pelinegro solo pudo negar con la cabeza, ya no se podía hacer nada la nave había despegado y de seguro ya se encontraba fuera de la atmosfera.

"¡e-es r-reynare!" grito en pánico issei al darse cuenta de la chica detrás de gohan, él no quería experimentar otra muerte.

Todos dejaron alejaron su atención de los niños y miraron a reynare quien les gruño como respuesta.

"ara, gohan que hace ella aquí?" pregunto akeno con una sonrisa celosa al ver a la chica detrás del demi sayajin.

"yo también estoy curiosa" agrego kurenai al verla y fruncir el ceño.

"celosa?" le pregunto anko en su oído a kurenai mientras sonreía a lo obvio, ella también estaba celosa pero no podía dejar pasar esta oportunidad.

"¡yo no lo soy!" le contesto bruscamente al mirarla a los ojos y con enojo.

"vamos chicas no se peleen, ella es una buena persona ahora…" les dijo mientras una gota de sudor bajaba por su cuello, "_aunque no sé porque están enojadas_" pensó al no tener ni idea,

"¡hey!, estoy aquí" le quejo reynare al escuchar al pelinegro, pero él parecía no hacerle caso.

Todos los presentes miraban con diversión la escena, a excepción de vegeta y piccolo ya que el namek no entendía nada del amor y a vegeta no le importaba.

"¡ustedes!..." grito una voz desde la puerta y llamar la atención de todos.

Allí sosteniendo la puerta y ente jadeos, no era otra que bulma con su cara negra a causa de las cenizas y su pelo desordenado con la mitad de su cabello de color negro y lo otro lila.

"…¡los regalos se fueron junto con esa nave!" continuo con enojo mientras los miraba o más específicamente a tres niños.

Gohan junto con los demás se quedaron en shock por lo que escuraron, los regalos se encontraban en la nave?, esa era la pregunta que pasaba por cada cabeza de los presentes.

"_si, esto es nuestra navidad…_" pensó con un suspiro el pelinegro al levantar la vista y mirar al cielo oscuro.

**-o-**

**Muy pero muy lejos de Corp. Capsula.**

Dos figuras, una verde y otra gris subían por una montaña nevada mientras los constantes vientos los empujaban hacia abajo.

"¡yo te ganare kakashi!" grito la figura verde entre los constantes vientos feroces que lo azotaban.

"¡sigue soñando gai!" le respondió el ser gris al tratar de usar toda su fuerza para dar el siguiente paso.

Ellos se encontraban en una carrera para ver quien llegaba con Santa Claus primero y así demostrar quién era el mejor.

**-o-**

**En otro lugar del espacio infinito.**

Un sujeto se encontraba entrenando mientras daba patadas y puñetazos en el aire, este sujeto llevaba un gi naranja con una camiseta azul debajo de ella, su pelo negro se encontraba de punta y desordenado en diferentes direcciones. [No podía faltar goku. :)]

"¡goku!, la cena está servida" grito otra persona al salir de una casa en forma de iglú, este era un ser corto pero rechoncho con dos antenas que sobresalían de su cabeza y un par de anteojos negros que cubrían sus ojos, él llevaba puesto una túnica muy extraña de color negro con un símbolo en medio de ella.

"¡ya era hora gran kaiosama!" exclamo feliz mente el tipo al detener su entrenamiento y comenzar a caminar al gran kaiosama.

Estaba tan feliz de que la cena estaba lista, él había estado ansioso porque el kaiosama terminara de prepararla.

El sayajin estaba a punto de salir corriendo adentro de la casa pero se detuvo al ver algo que se acercaba hacia el pequeño planeta y a gran velocidad.

"ho?, que es eso?" le pregunto al ser corto mientras ponía su mano en su frente para tapar la luz de sol y ver mejor lo que se acercaba.

"mmm?, eso es…" comenzó el gran kaiosama al voltear a ver lo que el sayajin miraba, "¡una nave!" termino en un grito de terror al darse cuenta de lo que era.

_**¡Boooom!...**_ La nave se estrello con el suelo y crear un terremoto que derribo al ser extraño.

Goku confundido por lo que una nave se encontraba aquí, fue a ella para saber que había dentro.

"¡mira kaiosama!, ¡hay un montón de cajas de papeles brillantes en ella!" se escucho la voz del sayajin desde dentro de la nave.

**-o-**

**Fin…**

**Se estarán preguntando que hace un gohan adulto y otro joven?, la respuesta es que esto es un… Fanfic. [XD]**

**Na… Ya enserio, hay dos gohan porque junte todas mis historias en un solo capitulo para dar un pequeño o largo?, One-Shot sobre como seria la navidad entre ellos. [Según yo.]**

**Se suponía que en realidad deberían haber sido 4 gohan pero no quise exagerar y solo puse dos. [XD]**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que leen mis humildes fanfic, [:)]**

**Espero que este cap los haiga entretenido y no olviden dejar un comentario pare saber que les pareció. **

**Sin más que decir, me despido y…¡FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO!. ^_^**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hola, lo saluda su amigo DARK-ZERO-0000 y como les prometí, aquí les traigo el siguiente el cap2 del ``El Hada De Oro´´, espero les sea de su agrado.**

**Ni DB/DBZ/DBGT ni Fairy Tail me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus creadores.**

"hola" **hablar**

"_hola_" **pensar**

"**hola**" **nombre de un ataque**

**-o-**

Gohan se encontraba volando a toda velocidad por los cielos de heartland, él mantenía sus ojos cerrados fuerte mente para evitar que las lagrimas salieran de ellos, no sabía cuánto tiempo había volado y no le importaba, él solo quería dejar de llorar y rogar que algo acabara con su miserable vida.

"_p-porque fui tan estúpido…_" comenzó en sus pensamientos al seguir volando y sentir las lagrimas que fluían de sus ojos hasta sus mejillas antes de caer al suelo debajo de él, "_él padre me había encargado la tierra y yo… yo, le f-falle_" continuo mientras sentía una nueva oleada de lagrimas que amenazaban salir de sus ojos cerrados.

Él voló por un tiempo más antes de ver una pequeña zona radiada de arboles y todo tipo de vegetación.

Gohan no perdió tiempo en aterrizar, pero al momento en que sus pies tocaron tierra cayó de lleno al suelo.

Sus pies no le respondían, en parte era porque aun se encontraba herido pero eso no era todo, su mente no funcionaba en este momento, él no podía levantarse a causa de los constantes recuerdos de su planeta que lo golpeaban a cada segundo y causaban que otra oleada de lagrimas invadiera sus ojos.

"¡p-porqué?!..." grito con todas sus fuerza y golpeaba su puño cerrado con el suelo de la isla junto con su frente mientras dejaba que sus lagrimas cayeran de sus ojos, "¡maldita sea!" continuo al apretar su puños y ocasionar que sus uñas se enterraran en su carne.

Él podría ser un medio sayajin que se enfrento a peligros desde una edad temprana y vio morir a muchas personas inocentes incluido sus amigos, pero eso no descartaba el hecho de que solo era un niño, un niño que perdió todo en cuestión de segundos, un niño que no solo cometió un grande error, si no dos.

"p-papá, mamá-á, todo el mundo-o…" murmuro entre sollozos sin levantar la vista del suelo, "y-yo les he f-fallado" continuo al apretar sus dientes causando que rechinaran en la fricción de ellos.

Se quedo en silencio por un momento, solo se escuchaba las contestes gotas que caían en la tierra y se desvanecían al ser absorbidas por ella.

"¡soy un estúpido!" grito repentinamente al levantarse de su posición y mirar al cielo.

Las pequeñas piedras comenzaron a elevarse como si una fuerza extranjera las obligaba a hacerlo, los vientos se volvieron más irregulares, en vez de una suave brisa ahora era una constante ráfaga que soplaba las hojas de los árboles y el pasto a inclinarse lejos del demi sayajin.

"¡si tan solo hubiera acabado con él antes de que hiciera eso!" se lamento pero ya era demasiado tarde, lo que hizo ya no podía ser arreglado, "¡maldita sea… haaaaa!" sus gritos de lamento se fueron convirtiendo a unos de dolor.

Él podía sentir como su corazón latía con fuerza mientras un constante dolor lo golpeaba a cada segundo, un dolor que podría compararse a la de un cuchillo siendo encajado en lo más profundo de tu ser, un dolor que no te dejaba respirar, ese dolor que él mismo se había provocado y todo por una simple estupidez.

"¡haaaaaa…!" sus gritos no pararon y se hicieron más fuertes con cada segundo, esto solo ocasiono que piedras de mayor tamaño comenzaran su vuelo y los vientos soplaran con mas ferocidad junto con un tremendo temblor que comenzó a surgir y hacerse más fuerte a cada segundo.

Gohan podía sentir cada gota que corría por sus mejillas mientras gritaba a todo pulmón, él sabía que gritar no le devolvería lo que perdió pero esto era lo único que podía hacer para dejar escapar esa tremenda agonía que sentía.

"¡haaaa…" grito con más fuerza y provocar que el suelo debajo de él se colapsara en un cráter de gran tamaño a causa de la presión que estaba exigiendo, "aaaaa…!" su cabello comenzó a ondularse de arriba hacia abajo mientras parpadeaba del oro al negro junto a sus ojos que tomaban un color jade y remplazaban los ónix.

Él no se detuvo allí, en cambio sus gritos se hicieron más fuertes y ocasionar que su pelo quedara en oro junto a sus ojos jade mientras una llama del mismo color de su cabello estallo alrededor de él y provocar que los arboles junto con piedras que volaban cerca de él, fueran expulsadas a gran velocidad lejos de su posición.

"¡haaa…" continuo con sus gritos y ocasionar que su pelo fuera más rígido junto con una constante descarga eléctrica apareciera alrededor de él en varias ocasiones, "aaaaa… ghhrr" sus gritos fueron interrumpidos al sentir sus heridas ahora con mayor dolor.

Al parecer sus lesiones surgieron nuevamente a causa de su imprudencia mientras trataba de expulsar toda esa frustración mediante la liberación de su poder.

"_será este mi fin?…_" se pregunto en sus pensamientos al caer al suelo y perder su transformación junto con su conciencia.

Él no estaba seguro, solo podía sentir como su cuerpo gritaba en total agonía y su sangre salir por los cortes que se habían abierto a causa de su transformación.

"j-je, soy tan patético" pensó por ultimo antes de caer al suelo y perder el conocimiento nuevamente.

**Tiempo después**

Él demi sayajin se despertó solo para descubrir que se encontraba en una cama de una habitación de aspecto extraño, las paredes no eran de bloques ni siquiera de madera, en cabio era grandes muros de corteza de arboles y raíces que salían de ellos.

"qué?, donde estoy?" se pregunto en un murmullo al incorporarse en posición sentada, pero esto solo ocasiono que gimiera en el dolor a causa de sus lesiones.

Gohan no entendía que hacia aquí, lo único que recordaba era sentir ese tremendo dolor antes de ser consumido por la oscuridad.

El pelinegro volteo a todas direcciones para tener una mejor visión de la habitación.

En la habitación había arboles que salían desde el suelo y subían hasta lo más alto de ella, a su izquierda se encontraba una ventana de gran tamaño mientras que detrás de él había unos barriles de algún tipo de contenido en ellos y a su derecha era la cocina que en opinión del pelinegro, era algo antigua.

"_como llegue aquí?_" se pregunto confundido al bajar sus pies al suelo solo para descubrir que sus pies tocaron algo suave en lugar de suelo, "que?" se pregunto mientras volteaba debajo de él.

Al parecer sus pies habían tocado con una alfombra con muchos triángulos y círculos en ella.

Gohan decidió no tomarle importancia y se incorporo con mucha dificultad, él aun podía sentir el constante dolor punzante que le golpeaba a cada segundo pero eso no era importante en este momento, él tenía que descubrir cómo había llegado aquí.

Usando toda su fuerza logro salir de la cama y mantenerse de pie pero con muchas dificultades.

"maldita sea…" murmuro al apretar sus dientes en el dolor, "el daño es peor de lo que imagine" continuo al querer tratar de dar un paso pero fallo miserablemente al caer de nuevo al suelo.

Usando nuevamente toda su fuerza, se incorporo con mucha dificultad mientras apretaba sus dientes para evitar gritar de dolor, él lo último que quería era alertar a las personas que lo trajeron aquí y hicieran con él lo que kami le dé a entender.

"solo un poco más" dijo mientras usaba su rodilla como apoyo y su brazo derecho para impulsarse de pie.

"¡idiota, estas muy herido, porque te levantas?!" sonó una voz mayor ocasionando que el demi sayajin callera de nuevo al suelo por la sorpresa.

Gohan de alguna manera tuvo miedo al escuchar esa terrorífica voz, su miedo era tanto que no se atrevió a levantar la vista y así no ver al dueño de ella.

"_esa voz es incluso peor que la madre_" pensó en el temor pero luego su miedo se convirtió en tristeza al recordar lo que había sucedido, "m-madre, y-yo lo siento-o" murmuro entre sollozos al sentir las lagrimas que amenazaban por salir de sus ojos.

Él no podía dejar de llorar al recordar esos acontecimientos, todo lo que alguna vez amo se había desvanecido en cuestión de segundos y todo por su error, ese error que lo perseguiría cada momento de su miserable vida.

Gohan seguía en el suelo mientras lloraba la pérdida de sus seres queridos, pero se detuvo al sentir una mano que se posaba en su hombro derecho, confundido por quien podría ser el infractor levanto su cabeza.

Delante de él era una mujer de edad avanzada, de apariencia delgada y alta con el pelo rosa recogido en un moño en la parte posterior de la cabeza por dos alfileres de gran tamaño con forma de luna creciente bordes, y con dos golpes de pelo a la izquierda que enmarcaba su rostro junto con sus ojos de color rojizo.

Su atuendo consiste en una blusa de color verde oscuro con una corbata alrededor del cuello, junto con una falda larga a juego y zapatos de simple, sobre eso llevaba una capa de color carmesí, con un amplio cuello decorado por enormes dragones de cuerno que sobresale hacia el exterior las decoraciones, y los bordes adornados con blanco.

"que te pasa niño?" le pregunto la anciana ahora calmada al ver sus lagrimas que caían de sus ojos.

"…" el demi sayajin no pudo responder y en cambio se quedo mirándola por un largo tiempo, en opinión n del pelinegro, esta señora tenía un aspecto muy raro y muy intimídate que no lo dejaba responder.

"estas sordo?, te hice una pregunta" le dijo con un gruñido al quitar su mano de su hombro y mirarlo con sus ojos rojizos.

Gohan no sabía qué hacer al sentir esa penetrante mirada de la anciana, lo que si sabía era que no la quería ver enojada nuevamente.

"n-nada" fue su sencilla respuesta al no poder procesar mas palabras en su mente.

"bueno, tener todas esas lesiones no entran en mi lista de nada" le dijo con calma pero mientras lo seguía mirando con esa intensa mirada.

El pelinegro se ruborizo por ese detalle, tener estas lesiones tampoco entraba en su lista de nada, pero esto era lo único que se le ocurrió al ser vigilado por esta señora.

"p-perdón pero-o es complicado y…" dijo al tratar de levantarse pero fallo miserablemente y caer de nuevo contra el suelo.

La anciana vio como gimió de dolor al entrar en contacto con el piso y después caminar hacia él para ayudarlo a levantarse.

"no me importa…" le dijo al tomarlo por su gi y tirarlo de nuevo a la cama, " tengo todo el tiempo del mundo" continuo al voltearse y caminar a la pequeña cocina.

Gohan se froto sus heridas en el dolor al golpear la cama bruscamente y después acomodarse lo más rápido posible para no hacer enojar a esta señora mas delo que ya era.

"esta seguro porque es una larga…" comenzó pero fue callado al recibir una mirada por parte de la anciana de pelo rosa, "creo que mejor empiezo" continuo mientras una gota de sudor bajo por su cuello.

El demi sayajin le conto sobre cómo había llegado a este mundo y después haberse despertado en una celda en la torre del cielo, él procedió a contarle sobre su encuentro con erza, rob y como fueron capases de escapar de la torre antes de marcharse y terminar inconsciente.

Gohan no sabía porque le conto todo esto, pero se las ingenio para evitar dar más información sobre su poder y su mundo, dar conocimiento a tus posibles enemigos antes de saber sus verdaderas intensiones no era la mejor opción, eso fue enseñado muy bien por su mentor.

La anciana se quedo pensando en lo que dijo, ella conocía a rob y quedo sorprendida que él se había encontrado encarcelado en la torre del cielo, pero a pesar de que no lo admitiera se encontraba feliz que su compañero de equipo pudo escapar sano y salvo.

"y luego está este niño…" pensó al mirar como el demi sayajin seguía contando su relato, ella lo había visto en medio del bosque a causa de que se encontraba buscando algún indicio de lo que había ocasionado ese temblor hace 6 horas.

Ella sabía que eso no era algo natural, se sentía como si algo era el causante de tal cosa, pero lo que nunca se imagino que en lugar de la causa del temblor se encontraría a un niño de no más de 12 años con heridas de todo tipo.

"_podría él haber tenido algo que ver con el temblor?_" se pregunto en duda mientras contemplaba esta posibilidad, eso era algo que no muchas personas podrían hacer pero era posible.

"…y así fue como me desperté aquí" termino de contarle a la anciana sobre lo que le había sucedido.

"así que dime, eres de edolas?" le pregunto con interés al recordar que no era de este mundo, ella estaba muy intrigada sobre esta posibilidad, después ella no pertenecía a este mundo.

"edolas?..." pregunto confundido el pelinegro, "no, yo no soy de allí soy de la tierra" le dijo mientras la miraba con incertidumbre.

La anciana suspiro con decepción al no haber obtenido un si en respuesta, ella le gustaba heartland pero eso no quería decir que se sintiera nostalgia al recordar donde pertenecía.

"cuál es tu nombre?" le pregunto mientras lo miraba, ahora que lo recordaba ellos no se habían presentado adecuadamente.

"mi nombre es Son Gohan un gusto conocerla…" se presento al hacer una pequeña reverencia pero esto solo ocasiono que sintiera el dolor en sus costillas, "ghrr" gruño en el dolor al sentir sus costillas aun rotas.

"mi nombre es porlyusica y tú debes de dejar de moverte" se presento y después le regaño mientras se acercaba a él con un vaso de cristal que contenía un liquido verdoso y espeso, "tomate esto" le ordeno al darle el vaso y regresar a la cocina.

El pelinegro se quedo mirando el vaso en la confusión, y si era veneno?, y si tenía algún somnífero que lo dormiría para que la anciana hiciera cosas malas con él?, él tenía que estar seguro antes de tomar este liquido.

Usando sus sentidos ki pudo notar que de hecho esta anciana irradiaba una energía muy extraña pero pudo descubrir que de hecho ella no tenía malas intenciones.

"_quizás sea como vegeta…_" pensó al tomar un trago del liquido, "¡waaa!, que es eso" dijo con asco al sacar su lengua, este liquido tenía una muy mal sabor.

"deja de quejarte y termínatelo…" le dijo sin siquiera voltearse a verlo, "eso te ayudara a sanar tus heridas" continuo con fastidio, ella había olvidado que tan molesto podrían ser los humanos.

Gohan no respondió y se tomo todo el contenido de un trago, había algo en esta señora que le daba mucho miedo.

Nadie dijo nada más y la pequeña habitación se quedo en silencio, el pelinegro estaba agradecido por eso, él no quería hacer enojar a esta anciana y ser testigo de su furia de primera mano.

Porlyusica también estaba agradecida que este mocoso no la molestaba, ya era más que suficiente que lo trajo aquí y lo curo como para soportar los lloriqueos y berrinches de este niño.

"ella _da miedo, pero es una buena persona_" pensó al mirarla de reojo, estaba seguro de que ella no tenía malas intenciones y eso lo alivio en gran medida, él no quería entrar en una pelea y menos en estos momentos.

"y cuando te vas a ir?" pregunto la anciana sin voltear a ver al demi sayajin.

"qué?" dijo confundido el pelinegro al ser tomado por sorpresa por la repentina pregunta.

"y cuando te vas a ir?" le repitió con fastidio, ella no quería tener a un niño todo el tiempo en su casa.

Gohan se rasco la cabeza en vergüenza, él estaba sorprendido por la frialdad de la anciana y un poco avergonzado por haberle causado muchos problemas.

"bueno, si quiere me puedo ir ya" dijo al bajar la cabeza y tratar de salir de la cama.

Él estaba un poco deprimido por que lo habían corrido tan fríamente, sabía que solo molestaba a la señora y si ese era el caso tendría que valérselas por su cuenta con todas estas lesiones.

La anciana suspiro en derrota, ella había sido muy cruel con el niño pero eso fue porque los humanos no le gustaban, pero tendría que hacer una excepción con este niño quien se encontraba en mal estado y había perdido todo en un instante, por lo menos hasta que se curara.

"te puedes quedar pero no me molestes" le dijo antes de que el demi sayajin se levantara.

"enserio?" pregunto gohan con grandes ojos mientras la miraba con esperanza.

"que te dije?" le regaño mientras una marca aparecía en su cabeza y lo miraba con enojo.

"perdóname" se disculpo el chico al bajar la cabeza, aunque estaba feliz de que ella lo había aceptado porque siéndose sincero él no podría sobrevivir por su cuenta en un mundo que no conocía y mucho menos con lesiones de gran importancia.

Porlyusica suspiro al ver al niño delante de ella, estaba segura que se arrepentiría de dejarlo quedarse pero ya no había vuelta atrás, solo esperaba que este niño no fuera tan molesto como un anciano de muy corta estatura.

**Un mes después.**

Los rayos de sol entraban por la ventana cerrada de la habitación, en ella se podía ver una figura dormir en la cama mientras que la otra se encontraba en el suelo y a un lado de la cama.

"hmmmm…" bostezo el pelinegro mientras estiraba sus brazos y se incorporaba en una posición sentada, estaba agradecido que sus heridas habían sanado al cien por ciento.

El demi sayajin miro a su alrededor contemplado todo lo que había vivido en todo ese mes con la anciana que dormía a su lado y en la cama.

"_jejeje, aun recuerdo como me golpeo fuera de la cama cuando mis heridas habían sanado un poco_" pensó con diversión al mirarla con una sonrisa, él estaba agradecido que ella lo había dejado quedarse por más tiempo.

Ni gohan ni porlyusica se imaginaron que él demi sayajin se quedaría mucho más tiempo de lo previsto, pero no les importo porque tenían a alguien con quien platicar y conversar sobre cosas tribales.

La anciana se sorprendió al descubrir que el niño tenía un cerebro y muy buenos modales, ¡diablos!, ella no conocía a personas con modales como los de gohan y por eso el motivo del porque no le importo que se quedara más tiempo, sus modales para hablar, para poner atención entre otros era algo que sorprendió a ella, un chico con tales talentos no se encontraba tan fácilmente en estos tiempo y menos si ese chico era de tan solo 12 años, pero no se podía decir lo mismo de su apetito, cuando ella presencio esa escena vomito en el asco y lo pateo fuera de su casa alegando que para la otra se buscara su propio alimento.

Gohan en cambio se fue encariñando con la anciana, ella había puesto la suficiente confianza en él que le conto sobre su verdadero mundo y como decidió quedarse aquí en heartland, también le conto sobre la alianza en la que se había unido, esto solo recordó a gohan que le había hecho una promesa a erza pero él no podía cumplir esa promesa todavía, después de todo aun no conocía mucho sobre heartland o para el caso en donde se encontraba fiore.

"pero eso tiene que cambiar" murmuro al mirar la ventana y al cielo con determinación, estaba agradecido todo lo que ella había hecho por él y buscaría una manera de pagarle pero tenía que salir de aquí y explorar este mundo.

"así que piensas salir?" le pregunto porlyusica quien se había despertado y vio como el niño miraba por la ventana en la distancia.

Ella recordaba como gohan le contaba sobre que quería conocer más sobre este mundo.

"si…" respondió el chico con voz lejana al mirar por la ventana, "hay muchas cosas que no conozco de este mundo y quisiera descubrirlas" continuo al sentir como su corazón latía en la emoción.

El pelinegro no sabía porque le latía así, quizás era su sangre sayajin que le gritaba por nuevas aventuras o quizás era solo por curiosidad, él no lo sabía pero lo que si sabía era que tenía que salir de aquí y explorar este mundo.

"estas seguro?..." le pregunto la anciana al incorporarse de la cama caminar a lado del demi sayajin, "puede que tus heridas físicas hallan sanado pero no puedo decir lo mismo de las emocionales" le recordó sobre ese detalle.

Ella sabia eso gracias a que en el transcurso de ese mes, el niño le había contado toda su vida alegando que era lo menos que podía hacer ya que ella lo había sanado y le permitió quedarse en su casa para que curaran sus heridas.

"puede que tengas razón…" admitió al bajar la cabeza, él aun no superaba su perdida y aun se culpaba por ello, aunque ese detalle se lo oculto a la anciana, "pero no creo que si me quedo podre sanarlas" continuo al levantar la vista, era cierto él podría estar feliz aquí pero eso no quitaría ese dolor que sentía por los perdidas de sus amigos y familia.

"te entiendo…" murmuro porlyusica pero con una sonrisa, ella estaba feliz que gohan se había dado cuenta sobre esto, si bien a ella no le importaba que se quedara, el chico tenía que salir y vivir la vida, "_al igual que lo hice yo_" pensó mientras lo miraba con algo de orgullo.

Se quedaron en silencio al no saber que mas decir, ellos no se habían dado cuenta pero se habían encariñado al pasar tanto tiempo juntos, él como el demi sayajin termino aquí se parecía en algo a como ella había terminado en hertland y fue esa similitud que los impulso a tomar cariño del uno al otro.

**Roaghhhhh…** se escucho un ruido monstruoso, un ruido que gohan y porlyusica conocían bastante bien, ese ruido que advertía la pronta aniquilación de cualquier tipo de alimento que se le pusiera enfrente.

"pero algo de comer estaría muy bien antes de irme, jejeje…" dijo el pelinegro al rascarse la cabeza en la vergüenza.

La anciana no respondió y en cambio se quedo en silencio, confundido el pelinegro por esto miro a ella solo para descubrir que una marca apareció a un lado de su cabeza mientras que su rostro era escondido por la oscuridad.

"quieres comer he?..." pregunto escalofriantemente la anciana al demi sayajin quien solo pudo tragar en el nerviosismo, "no te preocupes, yo me encargare de darte comida antes de que te vayas" continuo al sacar una escoba de la nada y levantarla amenazadoramente.

"_mierda_" pensó el pelinegro al mirar a porlyusica con su escoba en mano.

**-o-**

**En un pueblo a las afuera de Magnolia.**

En una residencia de aspecto rustico se encontraba tres personas, una era un sujeto a mediado de los 40, él llevaba una túnica de color blanco junto con unos pantalones marrones sueltos, la otra figura parecía ser un anciano en sus últimos tiempos.

Él se encontraba en una cama con una sabana encima de él lo cual no dejaba ver su atuendo, a su lado se encontraba una niña de pelo rojizo de no más de 11 años, llevaba una camiseta blanca abotonada junto con unos pantalones azules, ella parecía estar llorando al enterrar su cabeza en las sabanas de la cama.

"erza…" dijo el viejo en la cama con voz muy débil, "no llores" continúo al usar su áspera mano para acariciar la cabeza de la niña de pelo rojo.

"p-pero abuelo-o r-rob…" dijo entre sollozos la niña al levantar la vista y mirarlo con lagrimas en sus ojos, "e-estas muriendo" termino con gran dificultar al no querer decir esa palabra, ella no lo quería creer pero aquí estaba alado de su abuelo y verlo como la vida lo dejaba.

"erza, la muerte es algo de la vida…" comenzó el anciano al limpiar sus mejillas con el dorso de su mano, "todos nacen, crecen, se reproducen y después mueren" le dijo sabiamente mientras le sonreía.

"p-pero no quiero que te-e mueras" le dijo la niña al mirarlo borroso a causa de las constantes lagrimas que salían de sus ojos.

"no se puede hacer nada, a mi ya no me queda tiempo…" comento en un suspiro, él no quería dejar a ella por su cuenta pero sabía que este día llegaría, "pero tú tienes mucho que vivir aun" continuo con una sonrisa mientras la miraba.

"¡no!, yo no quiero que te mueras…" grito con desesperación al escucharlo, ella no quería perder a su abuelo ya era más que suficiente que no pudo encontrar a su hermano menor y a sus amigos, ella no quería perder a otra persona, "si encuentro a gohan, él te puede sanar como lo hizo en la torre y…" le dijo su idea al anciano con desesperación mientras las lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas.

Ella le había estado insistiendo que ella iría en busca de gohan para que lo sanara como aquella vez, pero el anciano se negó diciéndole que era inútil y que no creía que el demi sayajin pudiera curar su enfermedad.

"erza, ya te lo dije…" dijo el anciano al hacer una pausa a causa de una pequeña tos que salió de su garganta, "dudo mucho que gohan me pueda curar" continuo al mirarla con simpatía.

"pero…" comenzó la niña antes de ser cortada por el anciano.

"además, ya no me queda mucho tiempo y dudo que gohan llegue antes de que muera" agrego mientras sonreía tristemente, él quería vivir pero sabía que su tiempo había llegado y él no era nadie para desafiar a la muerte.

Erza cayó de rodillas al darse cuenta de esto, ella lo sabia pero al ser escuchado por rob solo le ocasiono que se diera cuenta que era inútil, ella solo quería algo a que aferrarse en la esperanza y eso era la única opción pero ahora que miraba a su abuelo en la cama y con poco tiempo antes de que muriera, tenía que aceptarlo y tragarse su esperanza.

El anciano y el doctor vieron como la niña lloraba en el suelo y les rompió el corazón, pero no podían hacer nada ni el médico ni el mismo rob podían cambiar su muerte.

"erza, quiero que me prometas algo" tomo la palabra el anciano al no querer verla llorar nunca más.

La niña no respondió pero en cambio levanto su mirada del suelo a rob.

"prométeme que cuidaras muy bien de fairy tail" le dijo con una sonrisa al verla en el suelo, él sabía que ella estaba muy emocionada por unirse a fairy tail ahora que sus magia había sido liberada junto con el hecho de que el demi sayajin y ella se habían hecho una promesa que el anciano estaba seguro que no olvidaran.

Erza solo pudo asentir con la cabeza mientras usaba sus manos para limpiarse esas lagrimas de sus ojos, ella recordaba que se uniría a fairy tail y su promesa con gohan.

"te has convierto en toda una señorita erza…" dijo con voz pesada al sentir como su vida era drenada de su ser, "_gohan, por favor cuida de ella_" pensó antes de caer en una oscuridad infinita.

"¡abuelo!..." fue lo último que escucho antes de dejar este mundo.

**-o-**

**Con Gohan.**

Gohan volaba por los altos cielos de fiore mientras miraba debajo de él en busca de algún pueblo, ciudad o cualquier otra cosa, hace dos hora que había dejado la casa de porlyusica sin siquiera haber comido algo, ella lo había sacado a escobazos de su hogar mientras le gritaba maldiciones.

**Roaghhhhh… **se quejo su estomago por quinta vez en el día, él estaba muy hambriento ya que no comió nada.

"_tengo que conseguir algo de comer si quiero seguir volando_" pensó débilmente al sentirse drenado de su energía por culpa de su apetito.

Él al ser un medio sayajin tenia que comer grandes cantidades de alimento para poder funcionar todo el día con normalidad.

Siguió volando antes de poder captar un pequeño lago con su visión periférica y después descender a él, de seguro allí se podría encontrar peses para saciar su apetito y así continuar con su viaje alrededor de este mundo.

"este parece un buen lugar" dijo feliz de haber encontrado un buen lugar para conseguir comida.

Él se comenzó a quitar su gi que se encontraba en buen estado, al parecer porlyusica fue lo suficiente amable para arreglar el gi de gohan mientras dormía.

Gohan estaba curioso al despertarse y ver su gi naranja completamente restaurado, pero su duda fue respondida al ver a una anciana de pelo rosa en una de sus pequeñas sillas mientras su cabeza descansaba en la mesa de madera.

"_ella hizo mucho por mi…_" pensó al quitarse los zapatos junto con sus calcetines, "_tendré que pagarle de alguna manera_" se recordó mientras desenrollaba el listón azul de si cintura y dejaba que sus pantalones cayeran en el suelo.

Camino al lago y miro cada detalle de ella, era un lugar un poco escondido pero no descartaba que fuera hermoso.

Había una piedra de gran tamaño en medio del lago mientras era rodeada por otras más pequeñas, cercas de la orilla no había ni una y en cambio solo se podía ver el agua cristalina que brillaba a causa del sol.

Sin perder más tiempo camino al lago y se hundió en ella de un solo golpe, el agua estaba tibia ya que los rayos del sol la golpeaban y hacían que el agua se calentara a una temperatura agradable.

Se sumergió mas para poder dar un vistazo dentro del agua solo para ver muchos peces de diferentes tamaños y colores, él se sorprendió por la variedad de peses que había en el lago, cuando pescaba en su mundo solo se encontraba con pocos pescados de diferentes tipo de especies.

"_aunque en casa los peses eran más grandes_" pensó con tristeza pero rápidamente se sacudió esos pensamientos ya que no era un buen momento para ponerse a pensar en eso.

Él nado hasta el medio del lago y después quedarse quieto a la espera de un pez que pasara cercas de él, normalmente podría haberlo perseguido pero se encontraba muy débil por aun no haber comido y no tenía las energías necesarias para atraparlos de ese modo.

Cuando un pez de escamas naranjas y ojos muy grandes paso cercas de él, solo extendió su mano al usar su súper velocidad para atraparlo, él pez lucho al aletearse en los brazos del chico de 12 años con la esperanza de salir de sus garras pero el niño parecía tener fuerza inimaginable y no tuvo más remedio que detenerse.

"_ya tengo uno_" pensó en la alegría porque había atrapado un pez de considerable tamaño.

Sabiendo que le quedaba muy poca respiración, subió a la superficie para inhalar el aire que sus pulmones ocupaban, él podría ser un ser poderoso procedente de una raza de guerreros casi extinta, pero eso no quería decir que fuer inmortal y mucho menos sobrevivir sin oxigeno.

Gohan regreso a la orilla con el pez que aleteaba de vez en cuando en un vano intento de escapar, a sabiendas de que el pez aun se encontraba con vida utilizo su mano para matarlo ya que no le gustaba verlo sufrir.

"bien ahora algo en donde lo pueda cocinar" murmuro al voltear en todas direcciones, él podría haberlo quemado con su ki pero y si usaba más energía?, que pasa si quemaba al pez en cenizas?, definitivamente eso era algo que el demi sayajin no quería.

El pelinegro noto una pila de rocas acomodadas en una ``U´´ lo cual era perfecto para prender una pequeña fogata.

"ahora la madera" continuo al mirar a los arboles y caminar a ellos.

La madera de estos árboles parecían estar perfectos para prender el fuego y sin perder tiempo pateo uno de ellos ocasionando que se sacudiera violentamente y callera encima de él.

Pero eso era lo que el demi sayajin esperaba, usando su brazo izquierdo golpeo al árbol en varias ocasiones y por ultimo darle un golpe fuerte en medio de él causando que múltiples pedazos pequeños de madera tomaran el lugar del gran arbolo.

Recogió alguno de los pedazo de madera ya que no necesitaba muchos y después caminar al lugar de las rocas para poner los trozos en medio de la piedras, después de haber acomodado cada trozo levanto su mano apuntando a la madera y después soltar una esfera de ki en ellas causando que se quemaran al contacto y un constante fuego surgiera de ellas.

"este pez me servirá para mantenerme lleno por un rato" comento a sí mismo al poner el pez en un palo y encima de la fogata que había creado.

Espero por unos minutos antes de captar el olor de que el pez se había echo antes de agarrar el palo con su mano izquierda y comenzar a comer el pescado rostizado a la perfecciones.

Estaba agradecido de que tenía conocimientos sobre como cocinar un pez en una fogata improvisada ya que si no la tuviera estaría en muy grandes problemas.

Comió por un tiempo ya que el pez era lo suficientemente grande para llenarlo por el momento, aunque se recordó que tendría que buscar más comida antes del anochecer.

"bien es hora de marchar" murmuro mientras se levantaba de su posición sentada y miraba al cielo, él se había dado el tiempo para que la comida se digerida antes de ponerse en marcha ya que no quería tener algún dolor al volar con el estomago lleno.

Recogió su gi y se lo puso ya que su cuerpo había secado en el transcurso de lo que duro su comida y el tiempo que le había dado para que se digiriera.

El demi sayajin se levanto del suelo y después ser cubierto por un aura de color azul antes de despegar a gran velocidad a su próxima parada en este mundo.

Gohan voló por un largo tiempo sobre las montañas y bosque que se encontraban a la vista, él no había avisto ningún signo de civilización en todo su vuelo, confundido por esto decidió extender sus sentidos para percibir la energía.

"puedo sentir un pueblo a unos cuantos kilómetros a mi derecha…" murmuro al voltear a su derecho antes de detenerse, "_creo que hare una pequeña parada allí antes de continuar volando_" pensó mientras aceleraba en esa dirección.

Él voló por unos momentos antes de poder ver pueblo, él dedujo eso ya que no era de gran tamaño para considerarlo una ciudad según su vista de lo que era una ciudad.

"bien, ahora tengo que aterrizar para que nadie me vea" se dijo al descender en los arboles a las afueras del pueblo pero a una corta distancia, él no quería tener que caminar por un largo tiempo.

Él camino hasta la entrada del pueblo y pudo notar un largo camino que seguía derecho con muchas casas, edificios de madera entro otros a cada lado de ella, también pudo ver a un montón de gente que se reunía en esa calle para comprar cualquier tipo de suministros.

"para ser un pequeño pueblo es muy activo" murmuro al entrar y caminar por el sendero de tierra.

Mientras caminaba pudo ver los diferentes puestos de comida, restaurantes, tienda de baratijas, etc., él estaba muy impresionado sobre el pueblo, a pesar de ser muy pequeño era muy bonito y los habitantes parecían estar muy felices mientras hacían sus compras o simplemente pasaban por la calle principal.

"_será mejor que pregunte donde me encuentro_" pensó al recordar que no sabía en donde se encontraba.

Camino hacia una señora joven que pasaba caminando por la calle sin ninguna preocupación de la vida.

"disculpe señora…" dijo gohan para llamar su atención lo cual tuvo éxito, "perdone si la moleste, pero me podría decir donde me encuentro?" le pregunto al haber hecho una reverencia y mirarla nuevamente.

"por supuesto joven…" comenzó la señora educadamente y un poco sorprendida por los modales el niño, "usted se encuentra en shirotsume town" le dijo con una sonrisa al mirarlo.

"se lo agradezco mucho" le agradeció el pelinegro a la señora con una reverencia y después marcharse.

Definitivamente shirotsume no era un nombre común en su mundo, pero al parecer aquí sí lo era o eso pensaba.

Él continuo caminando por el sendero mientras admiraba cada detalle del pueblo, le parecía un muy bonito lugar pero estaba algo confundido sobre el porqué construiría este pueblo en línea recta en lugar de expandir las casas en forma circular.

Siguió caminando pero se detuvo al ver a un grupo de sujetos con una armadura de cuero junto con una camiseta negra debajo de ellas, salían de un edificio que el demi sayajin suponía era un bar por el letrero que colgaba enfrente de él.

Los sujetos estaban riendo como locos mientras uno de ellos que parecía ser el líder del grupo tenía una pequeña bolsa marrón en sus manos mientras la tiraba al cielo y la volvía a atrapar en repetidas ocasiones.

"_ellos no son buenas personas_" pensó al seguir caminando, él había escaneado sus energías y se dio cuenta que solo era simples humanos pero irradiaban odio y arrogancia, algo que al demi sayajin no le gustaba.

Tratando de ignorar a los sujetos decidió hacerse un lado y seguir con su camino pero se detuvo al escuchar una voz enojada.

"¡ustedes idiotas regresen eso!" dijo una niña de aproximadamente la misma edad de el demi sayajin.

Ella tenía el pelo marrón atado en una cola de caballo y sus ojos eran del mismo color que su cabello, llevaba puesto una camiseta de color gris oscuro y un delantal blanco que el demi sayajin supuso era la de una mesera, ella también llevaba pantalones azules con su zapatos del mismo color de su camiseta.

Gohan vio con interés como la chica se paro valientemente enfrente de los tipos mientras los señalaba amenazadoramente.

"mira que tenemos aquí, una pequeña heroína" dijo burlonamente el líder al caminar a la niña delante de él.

Sus compañeros solo rieron en voz alta lo que ocasiono que todas las personas miraran en la dirección del escándalo pero al ver a todos esos sujetos decidieron seguir caminando como si ellos no habían visto nada.

"_que les pasa a estas personas?_" se pregunto mentalmente el demi sayajin al ver a las personas alejarse del lugar lo más rápido posible.

No entendía el porqué estas personas simplemente se alejaron de la escena, él podía sentir el miedo que irradiaban toda la gente al ver al grupo de los sujetos, quizás estos tipos habían hecho algo malo al pueblo y por eso le tenían tanto miedo.

"¡suéltame, estúpido ladrón!" su atención fue traída de vuelta a la chica al escucharla gritar solo para verla patalear mientras que el líder del grupo la sostenía de su camiseta mediante el uso de su brazo derecho.

"jajajajaja…" rio el sujeto acompañado de sus compañeros al ver a la niña patalear, "ahora no eres tan valiente he?" le pregunto al poner su cara cercas de ella con una enorme sonrisa.

"me dan asco las personas como tú" le dijo antes de escupirle en la cara y ocasionar que el sujeto la soltara para limpiarse la cara de la saliva de la niña.

"tu pequeña mocosa…" dijo el tipo al sacar una espada de su cinturón, "eso que hiciste fue un grave error" continuo al acercarse a la niña con enojo mientras blandía su espada al aire.

La niña de pelo marrón se quedo asustada al ver la espada, ella se había buscado esto y ahora tenía que enfrentar las consecuencias.

"¡ustedes!…" grito una voz joven pero potente lo cual provoco que todos miraran al dueño de la voz, "déjenla en paz" dijo gohan al mirarlos con sus ojos entrecerrados, a él no le gustaba la gente que se aprovechaba de los débiles.

La niña al ver al demi sayajin quedo confundida pero luego sus mejillas se tornaron de un rosa, ella no entendía porque este niño la estaba tratando de ayudar después de todo no lo conocía.

El líder del grupo en cambio miro al niño con diversión, al parecer no solo esta patética niña se le había revelado si no también este chiquillo insolente que no tenía ni idea de lo que se había metido, pero él se encargaría de darle una lección a este niño y a esa chiquilla que le escupió en su hermosa cara. [Claro campeón.]

"y si no lo hago qué?" le pregunto con una sonrisa divertida al verlo acercarse a ellos.

"yo me encargare que la dejen en paz" contesto a la pregunta del tipo con el ceño fruncido al mirar a todos los bandidos.

Esto solo ocasiono que ellos soltaran una carcajada al escuchar al niño, definitivamente este muchacho era la persona más tonta que habían conocido y valla que conocían a personas cómicas en toda su vida como delincuentes.

"_chico tonto, solo ocasionara que lo maten_" pensó la niña al escuchar todo lo que dijo, pero ella no estaba en posición para decir eso ya que ella misma se había metido en esta situación.

"solo les advertiré una solo vez…" tomo nuevamente la palabra el pelinegro al verlos con determinación, "dejen este lugar y nunca vuelvan" les advirtió sin dejar que sus ojos parpadearan en ningún momento.

Los sujetos dejaron de reír y miraron en completo silencio al niño, este chiquillo podía ser divertido pero sus bromas se estaba pasando de la raya y eso no era algo que a ellos les gustara.

"bien niño, tu lo pediste" dijo el líder al hacer una señal con su dedos para que atacaran al demi sayajin.

Dos tipos de muy mal aspecto se acercaron al pelinegro mientras sacaban sus espadas y las ondeaban de un lado para el otro amenazadoramente.

"porque no te vas a llorar con tu mamá?" dijo uno de los tipos burlonamente al caminar hacia él.

"si, de seguro le puedes contar a ella lo malo que fuimos con usted" agrego otro con el mismo tono de voz.

Esto solo golpeo a gohan internamente, si bien no se burlaban de su madre si no de él, escuchar la mención de su familia abrió una pequeña herida y si bien algo que le enseño vegeta cuando visitaba la corporación capsula, era dejar liberar ese dolor mediante una buena paliza a quien se encontrase frente a ti.

La niña miro con horror como los tipos se acercaban al niño, ella sabía que el muchacho era estúpido pero eso no quería decir que lo quería ver muerto, después de todo solo intento ayudarla y ahora tendría que pagar por su culpa.

Estaba a punto de gritar que se detuvieran pero no alcanzo ya que los sujetos dejaron caer su espada al chico enfrente de ella con gran fuerza.

"no debieron haber dicho eso" murmuro el pelinegro sin levantar la vista a las espadas que caían a su cabeza.

El filo del metal de las armas entraron en contacto con el cráneo del demi sayajin y después atravesarlo en línea recta de la cabeza hasta su estomago.

Los dos sujetos se quedaron un poco confundidos ya que nunca sintieron una restricción del cráneo del chico o para el caso su carne, fue como atravesar el aire mismo con bastante facilidad, quizás habían puesto demasiada fuerza en sus ataque.

El líder del grupo vio con una sonrisa sádica la escena, pero su expresión cambio a la completa confusión al ver que ningún signo de sangre salía del chico y después que el cuerpo del muchacho comenzara a hacerse borroso.

"qué?..." se pregunto en voz alta mientras veía como el cuerpo del niño desaparecía, "pero qué demonios?" pregunto en la confusión al ya no ver ninguna señal del muchacho.

"¡aquí arriba!" vino un grito arriba de ellos y provocar que todos miraran hacia ella solo para descubrir a un gohan completamente sano y salvo que descendía al suelo con sus dos puños extendidos.

Los dos sujetos miraron arriba de ellos solo para sentir como algo conectaba en sus rostros seguido de un tremendo dolor y después ocasionara que todo fuera negro en cuestión de milisegundos.

"alguien más?" pregunto el demi sayajin al aterrizar en medio de los dos sujetos noqueados debajo de él.

La niña miro con total fascinación lo que había hecho el pelinegro, ella estaba asombrada por esto y un poco confundida al ver a este chico de quizás un año mayor que ella noquear a dos sujetos con un solo golpe.

"¡maldito niño!..." gruño el líder con enojo dirigido al demi sayajin, "¡mátenlo!" les ordeno a sus secuaces mientras apuntaba al niño enfrente de él.

Todos los bandidos comenzaron a cobrar a gohan con sus espadas, martillos, lanzas o cualquier otro tipo de armas que tenían mientras las levantaban en el aire, ellos eran una muy respetada organización de bandidos y sus planes no serian destruidos por un simpe niño ni más ni menos.

Gohan se quedo en calma al verlos alejar, él podría noquearlos con sus puños pero eso le llevaría un poco más de tiempo ya que eran una gran masa de sujetos, levanto su brazo derecho y prepararse para expulsar algo de su energía.

"_usare la suficiente fuerza para noquearlos…_" pensó al mirar cómo se acercaban a él, "_solo espero que no esto no haga mucho daño al pueblo_" continuo mientras esperaba que los tipos estuvieran a una buena distancia antes de dejar que su poder dará riendas sueltas a estos bandidos.

Ellos se acercaron mas y mas al pelinegro y cuanto estaban a una distancia considerable, él demi sayajin solo una ráfaga de viento mientras soltaba un grito poderoso.

"¡haaaaaa!" dejo escapar un grito de batalla al inclinar un poco su mano hacia delante y ocasionar que una tremenda ráfaga de viento saliera disparada de sus manos.

Esto ocasiono que los bandidos fueran golpeados muy duro por las ráfagas y por estar tan cercas del demi sayajin el golpe que recibieron podría compararse a un golpe muy duro con el puño.

La ráfaga de viento no solo hizo eso si no que también los mando a bolar y estrellarse con un muro de piedra lo que les ocasiono otro tremendo dolor y cayeran inconscientes en cuestión de segundos, antes de sentir como sillas, masetas entro otras cosas se estrellaran en el muro junto a ellos.

"_p-pero qué demonios-s?..._" pensó en el terror el líder al ver a sus secuaces en el muro y completamente noqueados, "_n-nunca me espere que este n-niño fuera capaz de usar la magia_" continuo ya que en este pueblo no era común ver a un mago caminar por las calles.

"sigues tu" dijo la voz de gohan detrás de él lo que ocasiono que chillara en la sorpresa y se diera vuelta rápidamente.

"t-te juro q-que ya no volveré a este-e pueblo" le dijo con total miedo al verlo tan cercas de él mientras se dejaba caer de rodillas y se inclinaba para que lo perdonara.

Gohan solo pudo suspirar en la decepción, él se había emocionado tanto que esperaba que el líder por lo menos le diera un poco de batalla. [Lo cual no es posible. XD]

"bien…" dijo con decepción pero aun con voz grave, "toma a tus amigos y sal de aquí" continuo al señalar la salida del pueblo mientras lo miraba intensamente.

El sujeto no tuvo que escucharlo dos veces, usando una carreta que se encontraba vacía, echo a todos sus compañeros en ella y se marcho lo más rápido posible para no experimentar la ira del niño al igual que sus subordinados.

"je, que tipo tan mas divertido" comento con diversión al ver como batallaba cómicamente al tratar de empujar la carreta con sus amigos inconscientes en ella.

Estaba a punto de hacer otro comentario pero se detuvo al sentir dos pequeños brazos que lo rodeaban y después sentir como la parte posterior de su gi conseguía mojado a cada segundo.

"m-muchas gracias" dijo la niña de pelo marrón mientras abrazaba al demi sayajin por detrás y enterraba su cara en su espalda al dejar caer sus lagrimas de felicidad.

Gohan solo pudo quedarse donde estaba a causa de que la chica no lo dejaba de abrazar su espalda, a él no le molestaba pero le resultaba incomodo al estar en esa posición y escuchar como la niña sollozaba detrás de él.

"oye no tienes nada que agradecerme…" le dijo con una sonrisa de espaldas a ella y escuchar como dejaba de llorar, "pero si no te molesta, me podrías soltar" continuo con vergüenza mientras sonreía tintamente.

"c-claro" respondió rápidamente la chica al soltar al demi sayajin y limpiarse las lagrimas de sus ojos.

"gracias yo…" comenzó el pelinegro pero se detuvo nuevamente al escuchar gritos de felicidad junto con múltiples pisadas que se acercaban a él.

Él se volteo a la fuente del ruido solo para descubrir una turba de gente del pueblo que se acercaba a ellos con caras de completa felicidad en sus rostros.

"¡por fin somos libres!" dijo una voz en la multitud.

"¡será u mago de viento?!" pregunto otro.

"¡a que gremio creen que pertenece!?" esta vez pregunto otro.

Esas y muchas más cosas se escucharon de la multitud al acercarse al demi sayajin y a la niña quienes permanecían un poco desconcertados sobre el asunto.

**Tiempo después.**

Gohan se encontraba devorando todo tipo de alimento enfrente de él, al parecer los ciudadanos solo querían agradecerle por haberlos librado de esos bandidos que venían a su pueblo cada semana para cobrarles dinero alegando que si no pagaban los matarían o destruirían sus pertenencias.

Y por eso él como el demi sayajin termino aquí enfrente de un gran banquete que se encontraba en una mesa de largo tamaño y en el restaurante más prestigioso de todo el pueblo.

"nunca había visto a una persona comer tanta comida" comento un anciano de avanzada edad, él parecía llevar un atuendo de chef junto con una placa que señalaba que él era el dueño del restaurante.

"y yo nunca había visto la cosa más asquerosa del mundo" agrego la niña de pelo marrón con disgusto al presenciar esto.

"wow…" soltó un supero satisfecho el pelinegro al terminar su ultimo plato, "esta comida es tan deliciosa" dijo al sobarse su estomago con deleite.

Todos los presentes solo podían mirar con una gota de sudor que bajaba por su cuello al escucharlo, ellos se hicieron una nota mental para no compensar con comida a sus salvadores la siguiente vez.

"este chico es real?" pregunto uno de los presentes en total asombro.

"al parecer si" respondió otro sin apartar la vista del demi sayajin.

Gohan era ajeno a todos los murmullos, él solo estaba feliz de que pudo haber comido algo tan delicioso como esta comida y gratis para su deleite.

"así, que dime gohan…" comenzó el anciano al recordar el nombre que les había dado el chico antes de que empezara a devorar su comida, "de que gremio eres?" le pregunto al mirarlo detenidamente.

"gremio?" pregunto confundido el demi sayajin, estaba seguro que había escuchado esa palabra antes pero no lo recordaba con claridad.

"si, ya sabes una alianza" dijo la chica de pelo marrón la cual su verdadero nombre era silvia.

"hooo, te refieres a eso…" dijo el pelinegro al darse cuenta de lo que se refería, "yo no pertenezco a ningún gremio" admitió a los presentes mientras miraba a todos ellos.

"pero cómo?" dijo uno de ellos en total sorpresa.

"entones porque nos salvaste?" pregunto otro pero este con calma al querer saber su respuesta.

El pelinegro se rasco la cabeza en la vergüenza de lo que iba a decir, pero sabía que era la verdad y tenía que ser honesto con ellos.

"la verdad es que yo no vine aquí a salvarlos…" comenzó a rascarse la cabeza al estilo Son, "yo solo estaba de paso por aquí" continúo mientras sonreía tontamente a las personas que lo miraban con incredulidad.

"p-pero entones porque nos ayudaste?" pregunto esta vez una mujer al demi sayajin.

"bueno, yo solo pasaba por aquí cuando vi a esos tipos tratar de golpearla…" le respondió al señalar con su dedo a silvia quien solo pudo sonrojarse en la vergüenza, "yo no podía dejar que ellos la lastimaran y por eso tuve que intervenir" continuo con algo de pena.

"y porque los corriste?" le pregunto el dueño del restaurante con intriga.

"bueno yo solo los corrí para que no hicieran más daño a ella" le dijo al volver a apuntar a la niña de pelo marrón la cuan no tuvo más remedio que sonrojarse nuevamente al ser el centro de atención.

Las personas solo podían mirar con incredulidad a este niño, él no era parte de un gremio y aun así se tomo la molestia de sacar a esos bandidos del pueblo sin siquiera saber sobre los verdaderos crímenes de ellos.

"_que chico tan mas extraño_" fue lo que paso por la mente de todos los presentes mientras una gota de sudor bajaba por sus cuellos.

El día transcurrió sin ningún incidente, solo las constantes preguntas que el pueblo le hacía al demi sayajin sobre sus poderes, como que si era un mago de viento?, por parte de los adulto y el que se sentía poder usar magia?, por parte de los niños.

Actual mente él se encontraba en un departamento ya que uno de las personas se había tomado la molestia de darle una habitación para que pasara la noche, él trato de negarse pero el sujeto era demasiado persistente y no tuvo más remedio que aceptar.

"al sido un largo día pero es hora de dormir" murmuro al quitarse su camiseta naranja junto con su zapatos antes de meterse en la cama.

Goham miro al techo mientras contemplaba que hacer después de que se marchara de aquí, él no tenía pensado quedarse por mucho tiempo en cambio tenía pensado seguir con su exploración de herltand.

"solo el tiempo lo dirá" murmuro antes de caer en un profundo sueño.

Se durmió pero no fue capaz de percibir la energía que se acercaba al pueblo, una energía que si bien era extraño, irradiaba puro poder puro y duro.

**-o-**

**A las afueras de Shirotsume Town.**

Un sujeto de aspecto rudo caminaba tranquilamente a la entrada del pueblo, él era un hombre alto, con pelo largo hasta los hombros de color naranja que se encontraba peinado hacia atrás y una barba sin afeitar.

Su atuendo consistía en una túnica de color de color marrón oscuro con tres placas de metal de cada da uno de sus hombres junto con una cuerda que era atada a la placa del medio y a la de su otro hombro y un cuello grande pero desgastado, solo se le podían ver las botas de color gris a causa de la gran túnica que llevaba en encima.

"por fin llegue" murmuro el sujeto al ver la entrada del pueblo.

Él había caminado desde magnolias hasta Shirotsume para realizar un trabajo de menor grado antes de continuar su viaje hacia el Mt. Hakobe para darle una paliza a algunos vulcans que aterrorizaban un pequeño pueblo cercano al monte.

"_pero yo me encargare de hacerlos entrar en razón_" pensó al seguir caminando, la misión consistía hacer que esas criaturas no causaran más daño al pueblo pero no matarlos.

Siguió caminando y después entro al pueblo, al estar dentro pudo ver que nadie se encontraba fuera ya que era de noche y parecía que todas las personas dormían en sus casas.

"_tengo que encontrar un departamento para pasar la noche antes de continuar con el encargo_" pensó al buscar un lugar para quedarse.

Busco por unos minutos antes de detenerse en un edificio con un gran letrero afuera de él que decía ``Hotel´´ con letras grandes.

"perfecto" murmuro al entrar por la puerta de madera solo para ver a un tipo que dormía detrás de una barra de piedra.

Él parecía estar roncando y ni siquiera se dio cuenta del nuevo inquilino cuando entro.

"disculpe…" intento llamar el tipo de pelo naranja pero no tuvo respuesta de la otra persona, "quiero una habitación" continuo al extender su mano a la persona durmiendo.

El sujeto quedo confundido porque no le respondía y después de un tiempo de esperar allí parado, decidió buscar una habitación por su propia cuenta.

"que tipo más grosero" dijo en voz alta el sujeto de pelo naranja al caminar por los pasillos en busca de un departamento vacio.

Camino por un tiempo antes de detenerse en una puerta con una placa de metal que tenia ``2D´´ escrito en ella antes de caminar a la puerta cerrada, uno pensaría que sacaría una llave o algo pero al no tener solo tuvo que caminar hacia ella y ocasionar que la puerta volara en millones de pedazos incluso antes de que tocara su túnica marrón.

"_bien, es hora de dormir_" pensó con una sonrisa en su cara al poder dormir después de un largo viaje.

Él comenzó a quitarse su túnica solo para revelar un cuerpo muy musculoso con un tatuaje extraño en su pectoral, él también llevaba unos pantalones de color azul oscuro y una placa de metal en su cintura.

Se metió en la cama y dejar que el sueño lo consumiera, pero lo que nunca se dio cuenta era de la presencia que dormía en el cuarto de enseguida.

**-o-**

**Con Gohan.**

Los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana y golpeaban el rostro dormido del demi sayajin, esto solo ocasiono que levantara su mano para evitar que los rayos golpearan sus ojos entreabiertos.

"_quien pone una ventana cercas de una cama_" pensó con enojo al sentir la molesta luz solar que lo cegaba.

Lo cual era curioso porque en su antigua casa, su cama se encontraba a un lado de la ventana.

El pelinegro se levanto de mala gana mientras bostezaba ruidosamente, hacía tiempo que no dormía en algo tan suave en vez de la alfombra de la casa de porlyusica, él no se quejaba pero no quería decir que no dormía cómodamente.

"creo que comeré algo antes de irme y…" comenzó entre bostezos al sentir como su estomago gruñía, pero se detuvo al escuchar un ruido detrás de una de las paredes de piedra de la habitación, "_que es eso?_" se pregunto mentalmente mientras ponía su oído en la pared para escuchar mejor.

"aaa… aaa…" fue lo que escucho del otro lado de la pared, parecía como si alguien estaba a punto de estornudar, "¡haa-chuu!" escucho por ultimo antes de que la pared explotara en mil pedazos y ocasionara que el demi sayajin saliera volando hasta la otra pared.

Gohan no hizo ningún movimiento al permanecer pegado a la pared y en completo shock, él estaba sorprendido al sentir como una energía descomunal fue liberada en cuestión de segundos, si bien no era nada que no pudiera manejar le sorprendió que alguien tuviera tanto poder en este mundo.

"quizás este mundo tiene mucho que ofrecer" pensó en la sorpresa mientras miraba el gran hoyo que se encontraba en la pared delante de él.

"estas bien chico?" pregunto una voz preocupada y después ver como un sujeto de aspecto rudo se asomaba por el gran hoyo.

El pelinegro quedo confundido, pero después de un tiempo deduzco que este tipo era él causante de esa explosión.

"he?, claro…" fue su sencilla respuesta al salir de su posición en la pared y caer de pie, "no hay nada de qué preocuparse" le aseguro mientras se limpiaba los escombros de piedras que tenia encima.

El sujeto suspiro con alivio, él estaba preocupado que su estornudo no solo había destruido el muro si no que también pudo haber matado al niño.

"bueno, discúlpame por eso…" comenzó al poner su mano detrás de su cabeza, "yo no tenía pensado hacer eso" le dijo mientras reía torpemente.

Gohan lo miro con el seño fruncido, él no quiso hacer eso?, tal vez tenga razón pero no podía dejar de pensar la imprudencia del señor para haber hecho algo como esto, que pasa si no fuera sido él quien se encontraba en esta habitación?, de seguro esa persona moriría por la fuerza del impacto.

"no importa…" le dijo con un suspiro al caminar a su ropa en el suelo para ponérsela, "pero para la otra tenga más cuidado, pudo haber herido a alguien" continuo mientras se ponía su camisa y sus botas de combate.

"por supuesto niño, para la otra tendré más cuidado…" contesto el sujeto de pelo naranja al sentir como una gota de sudor bajaba por su cuello, "_que niño más extraño_" pensó mientras lo miraba cambiarse.

Él se sentía un poco extraño al ser regalado por este muchacho, pero sabía que tenía razón esta no era la primera vez que pasaba algo por él estilo, aunque él no podía hacer nada después de todo en eso consistía su magia.

"por cierto, eres un mago?…" le pregunto el sujeto al demi sayajin, después de todo no muchos personas podrían salir sin siquiera una lesión a su estornudo, "digo, porque no conozco muchas personas que salgan ileso a eso" continuo mientras señalaba el muro destruido de la habitación después de ver la confusión del niño.

"no, yo no soy un mago…" le respondió el pelinegro al voltear a verlo, "yo soy un artista marcial" dijo mientras se ponía sus zapatos.

El tipo del pelo naranja no le creyó del todo, si bien el niño se encontraba en muy buena forma física para alguien de su edad, no estaba seguro que un simple artista marcial podría haber salido ileso a esa explosión y menos si ese artista marcial era tan solo un niño de 12 años.

"si tu lo dices…" dijo al levantar sus manos al cielo en derrota, "oye chico?, conoces un buen restaurante por aquí?" le pregunto mientras bajaba sus manos y lo miraba con esperanza, él tenía mucha hambre y no podía aguantar más.

"déjame pensar…" respondió el demi sayajin y después poner su dedo índice en su barbilla, "¡hay un restaurante con mucha comida deliciosa al otro lado de la calle!" exclamo al recordar la recompensa de comida que tuvo ayer.

"bien, entonces qué tal si te invito algo para reparar todo los problemas que te cause?" le pregunto con una sonrisa amistosa el sujeto al demi sayajin mientras lo veía.

"enserio?..." comenzó gohan mientras sus ojos se ampliaban en tamaño y en completa felicidad, "wow, gracias" le agradeció con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, él se había olvidado por completo del ki que percibió hace un momento de este tipo.

"por cierto, cuál es tu nombre niño?" dijo el tipo al recordar ese detalle, después de todo ellos no se habían presentado adecuadamente.

"Son Gohan…" le respondió el pelinegro al rascarse la cabeza al estilo Son, "y el de usted?" pregunto mientras dejaba de rascarse y mirar al tipo a los ojos.

El sujeto sonrió con la mayor sonrisa que pudo mientras miraba a este niño delante de él.

"un gusto conocerte Son Gohan, mi nombre es Gildarts Clive" se presento al extender su brazo derecho al niño.

"del mismo modo" dijo el pelinegro mientras tomaba el brazo del sujeto.

Ellos no se dieron cuenta que habían puesto mucha presión en su saludo, pero al haber puesto la misma cantidad de fuerza no sintieron el dolor al tener su mano presionada tan fuertemente.

**Tiempo después.**

Gohan y gildarts se habían ido del hotel sin siquiera pagar por los daños causados al departamento ya que por extraño que parezca, el señor encargado del hotel no se había despertado de su sueño.

Actualmente ellos se encontraban en el restaurante de ayer, solo que ahora sin muchas personas y una niña de pelo marrón en un traje de mesera yendo y viniendo con placas y placas de comida en sus manos.

"esto es tan delicioso…" dijo el demi sayajin en la felicidad al devorar un gran trozo de carne, "mas carne por favor" agrego al mirar a silvia quien solo pudo suspirar y regresar a la cocina por quinta vez en el día.

"jejeje…" comenzó a reír gildarts al mirar al pelinegro devorar todo lo que se le ponía enfrente, "_este niño come incluso más que natsu_" pensó con diversión al verlo devorar su comida.

Gildarts no estaba preocupado sobre todas la cantidad que tendría que pagar por esto ya que este pueblo había puesto una recompensa de 500 mil Jewels a quien sacara a los bandidos que aterrorizaban el pueblo, y al hacer ese trabajo pagaría por todo la comida, así como los pequeños destrozos que había causado al hotel.

Él tenía pensado hacer ese trabajo antes de irse al Mt. Hakobe para darles una lección a esas criaturas y reclamar la recompensa que era de 2 millones de Jewels.

"wow, estuvo delicioso" dijo alegremente el pelinegro al sobarse su estomago en el deleite.

"seguro que te llenaste?" le pregunto en broma al terminar su propio plato de comida y después sonreírle burlonamente.

"claro, con esto que comí podre funcionar hasta la cena" contesto alegremente mientras sonreía enormemente.

"je, eres muy divertido gohan" soltó una pequeña risa el sujeto al escuchar lo que dijo.

"y muy grotesco" agrego la niña quien había regresado de la cocina y escucho la pequeña conversación de ellos.

"jajaja…" comenzó a reír nerviosamente el pelinegro, "perdóname silvia, yo no quería ser una molestia" le dijo al rascarse la cabeza en la vergüenza.

La niña solo pudo suspirar porque no podía estar enojada con él, aunque después se sonrojo levemente al recordar que fue quien la salvo de esos matones.

"disculpe señor, pero serán 100 mil Jewels" dijo el dueño mientras se acercaba a ellos y se frotaba las manos muy suavemente.

Él estaba agradecido de que al menos pagarían por la comida que fuera consumida, estuvo un poco preocupado al ver de nueva cuenta al pelinegro entrar por la puerta del restaurante, pero se alivio al escuchar que el tipo que venía con él dijo que pagaría por todos ellos.

"está bien, pero primero tengo que sacar a esos bandidos del pueblo" le dijo gildarts mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa amistosa.

"los bandidos?" pregunto confundido el dueño del restaurante al mirarlo con confusión.

Gohan y silvia voltearon a ver a el sujeto de pelo naranja con la sorpresa y la confusión, el pelinegro estaba sorprendido que él supiera sobre ellos, la niña en cabio se encontraba confundida, acoso este señor no sabía sobre los resientes acontecimientos?.

"si ya sabes, esa recompensa que pusieron para aquellos que saquen a estos tipos de su pueblo" le recordó gildarts al tipo sin dejar de sonreírle.

"señor, esa misión ya fue cumplida" le dijo la niña de pelo marrón al adulto.

"si, por eso estoy aquí para cumplir la misión y…" le respondió a la chica pero se detuvo cuando las palabras de la niña hicieron clic en su cabeza, "espera, ¡qué?!" su sonrisa se convirtió a una mirada de sorpresa.

"esa misión ya fue completada" esta vez fue el dueño quien respondió, a él no le gustaba para donde iba esta conversación.

"p-pero…" trato de decir con voz entrecortada, "quien?, c-como?, cuando?" pregunto aun sorprendido y un poco confundido.

Él no había escuchado que la misión fue completada, según él cuando una misión ya fue hecha, el papel que da la información de las misiones es quitado para así evitar malos entendidos.

"_mierda, y ahora con que voy a pagar?_" pensó al mirar al demi sayajin quien permanecía en completo silencio y lo miraba con algo de sorpresa.

"ayer y fue él" dijo silvia al apuntar con su dedo al pelinegro.

Gildarts miro al niño delante de él en completa confusión, el niño le había dicho que era un artista marcial y estaba consciente que había resistido a su estornudo en la mañana, quizás este niño escondía más de lo que aparentaba.

"gohan?" le llamo por su nombre el tipo al demi sayajin, quien salió de su estupor al escuchar ser llamado.

"si?" pregunto inseguro al ver como gildarts sonreía hacia él.

"te gustaría pelear con migo?" le pregunto con una sonrisa mientras lo miraba detenidamente.

Gohan fue tomado por sorpresa por la pregunta repentina, no estaba seguro porque él le había pedido eso pero al ser un sayajin nunca daba marcha a un desafío ya sea de vida o muerte.

"¡por supuesto!" exclamo con una sonrisa parecida a la del tipo enfrente de él.

La niña y el dueño del restaurante solo pudieron mirar como ellos dos se levantaban de su asiento y comenzaban a salir por la puerta del restaurante.

"y mi dinero?" pregunto en voz baja el dueño mientras las lagrimas bajaban de sus ojos.

Silvia solo sacudió la cabeza en decepción al escuchar el comentario de su jefe y después salir corriendo para poner se al día con gohan y gildarts.

El demi sayajin y el sujeto de pelo naranja se detuvieron a las afueras del restaurante y en medio de la calle principal del pueblo antes de que el demi sayajin callera en una pose de batalla y mirar intensamente al sujeto delante de él.

"_parece ser que el niño sabe lo que esta asiendo_" pensó gildarts mientras permanecía parado sin hacer nada pero miraba intensamente al pelinegro.

"_él pude dar la impresión de que esta descuidado, pero en realidad está preparado para cualquier ataque_" se dio cuenta el demi sayajin al mirar la postura del tipo de pelo naranja.

La niña salió del restaurante solo para ver a gohan en una pose desconocida y al adulto parado como si estuviera esperando que el pelinegro lo atacara.

Las personas que caminaban por las calles se dieron cuenta de ellos dos, todo ellos sabían del niño que se encontraba en una pose extraña pero no conocían al sujeto de pelo naranja, aunque se les hacia un poco familiar.

"_¡esta es mi oportunidad!_" se grito mentalmente el demi sayajin al ver como los ojos de gildarts se movieron al publico que se acercaba a ellos.

Usando una fracción de su velocidad, se impulso hacia su oponente y extender su puño derecho para golpearlo de lleno en el rostro, pero al momento de que su puño estaba a punto de conectar el tipo uso su brazo izquierdo y lograr detener el golpe entrante.

Esto solo ocasiono que una onda de choque fuera expulsada de ellos y ocasionara que el suelo se quebrara debajo de ellos.

"_impresiónate, este chico definitivamente esconde algo…_" pensó el sujeto de pelo naranja al sentir la inmensa fuerza del golpe, "je, ya me estoy emocionando" murmuro con una enorme sonrisa.

"yo también" le dijo el pelinegro con su propia sonrisa al escucharlo antes de saltar lejos de él.

Gohan estaba sorprendido que alguien en este mundo pudiera parar uno de sus golpes, y esto solo ocasiono que su sangre sayajin hirviera en la emoción.

"bueno gohan prepárate porque ¡aquí voy!…" comenzó a decirle gildarts al salir corriendo hacia el demi sayajin quien se preparo para el ataque entrante.

Vio como su oponente se acercaba mas y mas a él mientras sacaba su puño de su túnica y lo retraía listo para dar un golpe, cada paso que daba el tipo sonaba en sus oídos, cada respiración que salía de sus pulmones fue escuchada por él, el puño del tipo salió disparado a su rostro y el demi sayajin hizo…

"¡paren esa lucha ustedes dos idiotas!..." se escucho una voz enojada que detuvo la pelea del demi sayajin y el sujeto de pelo naranja, "¡si se ponen a luchar van a destruir todo el pueblo estúpidos!" grito nuevamente la niña de pelo marrón quien miraba dagas a estos dos idiotas.

Ella había visto el daño que causaron al suelo con tan solo un golpe y deduzco que si la pelea se prolongaba por un tiempo ya no abría pueblo en el cual vivir.

Gohan y gildarts solo podían mirar a la niña mientras sus ojos parpadeaban una y otra vez, ellos se habían congelado en su lugar con el puño del sujeto apunto de golpear el rostro del demi sayajin y el pelinegro con los brazos a punto de agarrar la muñeca del tipo.

"entendieron?..." les pregunto al mirarlos con enojo, "¡dije que si entendieron?!" les pregunto nuevamente pero esta vez mas fuerte al no recibir respuesta.

"s-si señora/señorita" dijeron al unisonó con una gota de sudor que les bajaba por su cuello.

"bien, así está mejor" dijo antes de darse vuelta y entrar al restaurante dejando tras de sí a dos personas muy asustadas.

"_ella me recuerda un poco a porlyusica_" pensó en el miedo al verla desaparecer por la puerta.

"las niñas de ahora sí que tienen carácter" pensó gildarts al ver como desaparecía por la puerta del restaurante.

**Tiempo despues.**

Gohan y gildarts estaba a punto de salir del pueblo, ellos estaban un poco decepcionados que no pudieron tener un encuentro pero sabían que había cosas más importantes que hacer.

"fue un gusto conocerte gohan, espero que nuestros caminos se vuelvan a cruzar" le dijo el sujeto al pelinegro mientras extendía su brazo.

"igualmente gildarts, y esperare ese día" le dijo al tomar su mano con una sonrisa.

Cuando sus manos se dejaron de tocar, el pelinegro se dio la vuelta para hacer frente a los habitantes del pueblo que se habían reunido para ver su partida.

"¡fue un placer haberlos conocido a todos!" les grito mientras levantaba su mano al aire y la sacudía de un lado al otro.

Los habitantes hicieron lo mismo y sonrieron al niño quien les había salvado de esos malvados bandidos.

"¡adiós chico!" se despidió un tipo de la multitud.

"¡suerte con tu viaje!" esta vez fue una mujer con una gran sonrisa.

"¡gohan!..." grito silvia al salir de la multitud y correr al demi sayajin, "se te olvida esto" le dijo mientras le entregaba una bolsa con Jewels.

El pelinegro inspecciono el contenido de la bolsa, solo para descubrir un montón de papeles con dibujos en ella.

"papeles?" pregunto confundido al regresar su vista a la chica delante de él.

"se llaman Jewels y es el dinero que se usa aquí" le dijo con una sonrisa amistosa.

"pero porque me das esto?" pregunto confundido al mirarla con desconcierto, él no entendía porque le dio esto a él.

"porque tu nos salvaste de esos bandidos" le recordó al sonreírle pero con sus mejillas un poco rojas.

Gohan entendió y le dio las gracias antes de atarse la bolsa en su cinturón, él se aseguro de que estuviera muy bien amarrada para que no se callera mientras volaba a grandes velocidades.

Estaba a punto de decir algo mas antes pero se detuvo al ver como la chica lo abrazo repentinamente mientras dejaba que sus lagrimas cayeran en la parte delantera de su gi naranja.

"muchas gracias por todo lo que hiciste por nosotros" le agradeció al enterrar su cara en el pecho del pelinegro.

"no tienes nada que agradecer…" le dijo al separarla para ver su cara directamente, "y te prometo que algún día los visitare" le dijo mientras le sonreía.

La niña solo pudo separarse de él y limpiarse sus lagrimas antes de asentir con la cabeza y regresar la sonrisa con su propia.

"gohan?" le llamo gildarts al pelinegro al ver que se había despedido de todos, "si alguna vez piensas unirte a un gremio, no dudes en unirte a fairy tail" le dijo con una sonrisa amistosa.

"no te preocupes porque yo pensaba unirme a ese gremio" le dijo el demi sayajin al sujeto mientras su sonrisa solo creció mas, "después de todo, yo hice una promesa" continuo al recordar esa promesa que le hizo a erza.

"bien chico, espero verte algún día allí" le dijo gildarts antes de despedirse y marcharse a su siguiente parada.

"¡adiós gildarts…" le grito al sujeto de pelo naranja en retirada y después voltearse hacia el pueblo, "adiós a todo el mundo!" continuo antes de elevarse en el aire y después salir disparado a gran velocidad al cielo.

Los habitantes del pueblo quedaron en completo shock al mirar como el demi sayajin desaparecía en la distancia, ellos nunca había visto a alguien volar sin ningún tipo de alas.

"estaremos esperando tu visita, gohan" pensó silvia al ver al pelinegro alejarse en la distancia.

**-o-**

**Capitulo 2 hecho… Que les pareció?.**

**Siéndoles sincero, no estoy seguro de si ****porlyusica fuera aceptado a gohan como si fuera su hijo, ¡DIABLOS!, de hecho no creo que incluso lo fuera recogido para sanarlo. [XD]**

**He estado pensando y quisiera darles dos opciones para que pueda continuar con el siguiente cap.**

**Opción A): Dar unos cuantos capítulos más de cómo gohan viaja por hertlan antes de que dé un salto de casi 2 años para que se una a fairy tail.**

**Opción B): Dar el salto de casi 2 años y hacer que se una a fairy tail para continuar con la historia, pero doy pequeños flashback sobre los lugares que visito mientras transcurre la historia.**

**Ustedes eligen la opción que más les gusta, yo hare el siguiente cap al ver que opción tuvo más votos.**

**Antes de despedirme quisiera agradecer a los lectores que se tomaron la molesta de dejar sus reviwe, así como a los que marcaron mi historia como favoritos o la siguen.**

**Espero que hayan pasado unas felices fiestas al lado de sus seres queridos y… Bye.**


	4. Chapter 3 -Adelanto-

**Hola!, aquí su amigo DARK-ZERO-0000 con un adelanto del cap 3 de El Hada De Oro… Sé que ustedes están esperando el capitulo completo pero solo puedo decir que tengan paciencia.**

**Este adelanto lo hice para que sepan que no he abandonare mis historias y estoy trabajando en ellas.**

**Ni DB/DBZ/DBS/DBGT ni Fairy Tail me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus creadores.**

"hola" **hablar**

"_hola_" **pensar**

"**hola**" **nombre de un ataque**

**-o-**

**Adelanto del capítulo 3**

Gohan abrió lentamente los ojos al sentir como la luz del sol lo golpeo en sus ojos cerrados antes de soltar un gran bostezo mientras estiraba sus brazos al cielo, él miro al pequeño lago enseguida de él y una mini fogata a unos cuantos metros enseguida de él.

"que buena siesta…" dijo al levantarse mientras estiraba su cuerpo en la relajación, "hombre, este lugar sí que tiene lugares hermosos" continuo al mirar el paisaje que sus ojos capturaron.

Él a pesar de haber estado aquí casi un año y medio, aun era muy maravillado con lo que este mundo tenía que ofrecer y estaba seguro que había más y más.

"necesito un corte de pelo" murmuro para sí mismo al haber caminado al lago y mirar su reflejo en el agua.

Era cierto su pelo habría crecido asta sus hombros con dos hebras de cabello sobresaliendo en sus hombros y una cola de caballo corriendo por su cuello, él en todo este tiempo nunca le preste atención a su cabello y ahora podía ver el resultado por ello.

"je…" comenzó con una sonrisa nostálgica al ver su apariencia en el lago, "esto me recuerda al tiempo que estuve con papá en la cámara del tiempo" dijo aun con la sonrisa en sus labios.

No solo su cabello había crecido pero el también lo hizo, el demi sayajin supuso que ahora a sus 13 años casi 14 era tan alto como bulma y su madre y esto le hizo sonreír al recordar que su madre y bulma le decían que algún día sería tan alto como su padre.

El pelinegro aun recordaba a sus amigos y familia así como a su planeta pero no iba a llorar por ello… No, él no lo aria, no más.

Sacudiendo la cabeza para aclarar su mente, comenzó a caminar a su gi naranja que se encontraba en una gran roca antes de tomarla y comenzar a cambiarse en ella, todo el tiempo que gohan había estado viajando por este mundo siempre trato de cuidar su vestuario.

"_es lo único que me queda de ellos_" pensó al mirar el gi naranja encima de la camiseta azul con las botas de combate negras y las muñequeras azules.

Gohan salto al cielo con una sonrisa en su rostro antes de que una llama azul lo envolviera y después despegar a una gran vellosidad a los cielos de heartland, él no lloraría por ellos, él los honraría con su memoria todos los días de su nueva vida.

El demi sayajin voló por lo alto de los cielos de Fiore en busca de un lugar que el demi sayajin sabía muy bien, él no podía dejar de sonreír en su trayecto al recordar todo el tiempo que paso en ese lugar y a la persona que vivía en ella.

Su sonrisa creció aun mas cuando un árbol se destaco más que los otros en su ojos, este árbol era muy grande y verde, lo más extraño era la puerta de madera en la corteza verde y una ventana redonda a un lado de ella.

"_será bueno verla de nuevo…_" pensó con la sonrisa en su rostro al descender al suelo y cercas del árbol extraño, "_me pregunto que a echo todo este tiempo_" continuo al acercarse a la puerta y extender su brazo para abrirla solo para que…

"estas muerto makarov!…" se escucho un grito feroz desde el interior de la casa provocando que el demi sayajin se detuviera en abrirla, "te dije que dejaras eso en su lugar!" continuo la voz feroz y con intensiones asesinas.

Gohan solo pudo escuchar con una gota de sudor bajar por su cuello, él había olvidado de lo estricta que era la persona que vivía aquí y estaba agradecido que ese enojo no era dirigido hacia él, aunque sentía pena por la persona a quien le estaban gritando en este momento.

"no!, espera, que aras?!... deja eso!" escucho decir otra voz de de un hombre en el miedo haciendo que el pelinegro sintiera lastima por el tipo, "haaaaaa!" el grito se hizo más fuerte provocando que el instinto de proteger a las personas del demi sayajin comenzaran a patear fuerte.

El pelinegro suspiro a sabiendas de lo que hacía era una locura pero no podía quedarse aquí y dejar que este tipo sintiera el infierno en carne y hueso… No él no podía dejarlo pasar por eso.

"_solo espero que no se enoje con migo…_" pensó al estirar su mano para abrir la puerta "porlyusica, no creo que… espera!" comenzó al entrar por la puerta pero se sobresalto al verla correr hacia él con la escoba en sus manos sosteniéndola amenazadoramente.

De repensé él cayó al suelo al sentir como algo choco con él, el pelinegro no estaba seguro de que paso ya que porlyusica no lo golpeo de echo ella se había detenido a mitad del trayecto y lo miraba con sorpresa en su rostro con la escoba aun en lo alto.

"gohan?..." pregunto en la sorpresa la anciana al mirar al demi sayajin quien se frotaba su cabeza en el dolor, "cuando llegaste?... no mejor aun, que le paso a tu pelo?" pregunto ella al mirar su pelo largo y desordenado, ella podía ver que había cambiado mucho.

"jejeje…" se rio torpemente el pelinegro al frotarse la cabeza con una sonrisa en su rostro, "hace unos momentos y nada importante, solo creció" le contesto al mirarla con una sonrisa torpe.

Porlyusica solo frunció el seño por su respuesta pero no dijo nada mientras bajaba la escoba y olvidarse de lo que estaba asiendo hace unos momentos.

Gohan estaba a punto de decir algo pero fue interrumpido por la misma voz que había escuchado ase unos momentos gritando por su vida y el miedo.

"hay!... oye de que están hechas tus piernas?... acero?" pregunto la voz por debajo de él y mirase al dueño de ella solo para encontrar a un niño entre sus piernas con un gorro con franjas azules y naranjas, el gorro tenía dos antenas sobresaliendo en cada uno de sus lados.

Su atuendo consistía en una camiseta naranja desabotonada con las mangas naranjas y por encima de una camisa blanca y un logo de color negro quien gohan recordó era igual al de rob y unos pantalones del mismo color que su camiseta.

"_espera!..._" grito mentalmente el demi sayajin al verlo más detenidamente y tomar su aspecto extraño, "_no es un niño, es un anciano!_" se dio cuenta al mirarlo en la sorpresa por esta revelación.

El se dio cuenta por el pelo grisáceo y las arrugas que recorrían el rostro del tipo, gohan nunca había visto o escuchado sobre un niño anciano en toda su vida… Si ese era el termino para referirse a este tipo?.

**-o-**

**Bien… Sé que es corto pero es lo que llevo hasta el momento, pero no se preocupen porque esta noche estaré trabajando en la historia ya que mañana no trabajo y por lo tanto tengo mañana y el fin de semana para hacerla.**

**Estén al pendiente del siguiente capítulo y nos vemos.**


	5. Chapter 3

**Hola!, aquí su amigo DARK-ZERO-0000 con el cap 3 de El Hada De Oro… Espero les guste.**

**Ni DB/DBZ/DBS/DBGT ni Fairy Tail me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus creadores.**

"hola" **hablar**

"_hola_" **pensar**

"**hola**" **nombre de un ataque**

**-o-**

**Anteriormente en ****"El Hada De Oro"**

Gohan abrió lentamente los ojos al sentir como la luz del sol lo golpeo en sus ojos cerrados antes de soltar un gran bostezo mientras estiraba sus brazos al cielo, él miro al pequeño lago enseguida de él y una mini fogata a unos cuantos metros enseguida de él.

"que buena siesta…" dijo al levantarse mientras estiraba su cuerpo en la relajación, "hombre, este lugar sí que tiene lugares hermosos" continuo al mirar el paisaje que sus ojos capturaron.

Él a pesar de haber estado aquí casi un año y medio, aun era muy maravillado con lo que este mundo tenía que ofrecer y estaba seguro que había más y más.

"necesito un corte de pelo" murmuro para sí mismo al haber caminado al lago y mirar su reflejo en el agua.

Era cierto su pelo habría crecido asta sus hombros con dos hebras de cabello sobresaliendo en sus hombros y una cola de caballo corriendo por su cuello, él en todo este tiempo nunca le preste atención a su cabello y ahora podía ver el resultado por ello.

"je…" comenzó con una sonrisa nostálgica al ver su apariencia en el lago, "esto me recuerda al tiempo que estuve con papá en la cámara del tiempo" dijo aun con la sonrisa en sus labios.

No solo su cabello había crecido pero el también lo hizo, el demi sayajin supuso que ahora a sus 13 años casi 14 era tan alto como bulma y su madre y esto le hizo sonreír al recordar que su madre y bulma le decían que algún día sería tan alto como su padre.

El pelinegro aun recordaba a sus amigos y familia así como a su planeta pero no iba a llorar por ello… No, él no lo aria, no más.

Sacudiendo la cabeza para aclarar su mente, comenzó a caminar a su gi naranja que se encontraba en una gran roca antes de tomarla y comenzar a cambiarse en ella, todo el tiempo que gohan había estado viajando por este mundo siempre trato de cuidar su vestuario.

"_es lo único que me queda de ellos_" pensó al mirar el gi naranja encima de la camiseta azul con las botas de combate negras y las muñequeras azules.

Gohan salto al cielo con una sonrisa en su rostro antes de que una llama azul lo envolviera y después despegar a una gran vellosidad a los cielos de heartland, él no lloraría por ellos, él los honraría con su memoria todos los días de su nueva vida.

El demi sayajin voló por lo alto de los cielos de Fiore en busca de un lugar que el demi sayajin sabía muy bien, él no podía dejar de sonreír en su trayecto al recordar todo el tiempo que paso en ese lugar y a la persona que vivía en ella.

Su sonrisa creció aun mas cuando un árbol se destaco más que los otros en su ojos, este árbol era muy grande y verde, lo más extraño era la puerta de madera en la corteza verde y una ventana redonda a un lado de ella.

"_será bueno verla de nuevo…_" pensó con la sonrisa en su rostro al descender al suelo y cercas del árbol extraño, "_me pregunto que a echo todo este tiempo_" continuo al acercarse a la puerta y extender su brazo para abrirla solo para que…

"estas muerto makarov!…" se escucho un grito feroz desde el interior de la casa provocando que el demi sayajin se detuviera en abrirla, "te dije que dejaras eso en su lugar!" continuo la voz feroz y con intensiones asesinas.

Gohan solo pudo escuchar con una gota de sudor bajar por su cuello, él había olvidado de lo estricta que era la persona que vivía aquí y estaba agradecido que ese enojo no era dirigido hacia él, aunque sentía pena por la persona a quien le estaban gritando en este momento.

"no!, espera, que aras?!... deja eso!" escucho decir otra voz de de un hombre en el miedo haciendo que el pelinegro sintiera lastima por el tipo, "haaaaaa!" el grito se hizo más fuerte provocando que el instinto de proteger a las personas del demi sayajin comenzaran a patear fuerte.

El pelinegro suspiro a sabiendas de lo que hacía era una locura pero no podía quedarse aquí y dejar que este tipo sintiera el infierno en carne y hueso… No él no podía dejarlo pasar por eso.

"_solo espero que no se enoje con migo…_" pensó al estirar su mano para abrir la puerta "porlyusica, no creo que… espera!" comenzó al entrar por la puerta pero se sobresalto al verla correr hacia él con la escoba en sus manos sosteniéndola amenazadoramente.

De repensé él cayó al suelo al sentir como algo choco con él, el pelinegro no estaba seguro de que paso ya que porlyusica no lo golpeo de echo ella se había detenido a mitad del trayecto y lo miraba con sorpresa en su rostro con la escoba aun en lo alto.

"gohan?..." pregunto en la sorpresa la anciana al mirar al demi sayajin quien se frotaba su cabeza en el dolor, "cuando llegaste?... no mejor aun, que le paso a tu pelo?" pregunto ella al mirar su pelo largo y desordenado, ella podía ver que había cambiado mucho.

"jejeje…" se rio torpemente el pelinegro al frotarse la cabeza con una sonrisa en su rostro, "hace unos momentos y nada importante, solo creció" le contesto al mirarla con una sonrisa torpe.

Porlyusica solo frunció el seño por su respuesta pero no dijo nada mientras bajaba la escoba y olvidarse de lo que estaba asiendo hace unos momentos.

Gohan estaba a punto de decir algo pero fue interrumpido por la misma voz que había escuchado ase unos momentos gritando por su vida y el miedo.

"hay!... oye de que están hechas tus piernas?... acero?" pregunto la voz por debajo de él y mirase al dueño de ella solo para encontrar a un niño entre sus piernas con un gorro con franjas azules y naranjas, el gorro tenía dos antenas sobresaliendo en cada uno de sus lados.

Su atuendo consistía en una camiseta naranja desabotonada con las mangas naranjas y por encima de una camisa blanca y un logo de color negro quien gohan recordó era igual al de rob y unos pantalones del mismo color que su camiseta.

"_espera!..._" grito mentalmente el demi sayajin al verlo más detenidamente y tomar su aspecto extraño, "_no es un niño, es un anciano!_" se dio cuenta al mirarlo en la sorpresa por esta revelación.

El se dio cuenta por el pelo grisáceo y las arrugas que recorrían el rostro del tipo, gohan nunca había visto o escuchado sobre un niño anciano en toda su vida… Si ese era el termino para referirse a este tipo?.

**Continuación**

El pequeño anciano se quedo mirando al demi sayajin confundido al verlo que lo miraba con shock escrito en toda su cara.

"hee?... chico?..." comenzó el anciano mientras se levantaba de su posición en el suelo y miraba al pelinegro, "estas bien?" pregunto al frotarse un poco su cabeza adolorida.

Gohan sacudió la cabeza para liberarse de su aturdimiento antes de mirar al anciano y seguir su ejemplo al levantarse, el pelinegro no sabía que pensar de este viejo y muy pequeño de estatura, junto con su atuendo un poco divertido haciéndole parecer más extraño de lo que ya era.

"lo siento señor…" se disculpo el pelinegro al recuperarse un poco de su shock anterior, "es solo que me tomo por sorpresa" continuo mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia en disculpa.

"eso está bien niño…" dijo el anciano al rascarse la cabeza en la vergüenza mientras miraba la reverencia del demi sayajin, "y no es necesario que te inclines" le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y una gota de sudor que bajaba por su cuello

Gohan solo sonrió en la vergüenza al rascarse la parte posterior de su cabeza al estilo Son, él podía ver que este viejo extraño era muy amable.

"por cierto señor?..." comenzó el pelinegro lentamente y con duda al mirar al anciano, "no quiero ser grosero, pero porque es tan pequeño?" en el momento en que esas palabras salieron de la boca del demi sayajin, la cara del anciano dio un giro de 180 grados al horror y la vergüenza.

"hombre… porque todos son iguales?" murmuro el anciano en la derrota al mirar el suelo.

El pelinegro solo miro al anciano extraño en la confusión, él no estaba seguro de lo que hizo mal para que este sujeto se pusiera en este estado tan deprimente.

"disculpe?, dije algo malo?" pregunto gohan en el desconcierto al mirar al anciano, él no quería ser grosero pero después de todo era el hijo de goku y tanto padre como hijo, son muy inocentes.

El anciano desvió su mirada al demi sayajin enfrente de él para responderle antes de que fuera interrumpido por una carcajada que se escucho en la habitación con solo tres ocupantes.

"jajajaja!…" fue porlyusica la causante de esa risa ocasionando que los otros dos ocupantes la mirasen en la sorpresa.

Gohan nunca había visto a ella reír y menos de esa manera y esto lo dejo completamente sorprendido al ver esto, el demi sayajin solo se preguntaba que tanto había cambiado desde que se fue en su viaje por todo heartland.

El anciano a pesar de estar sorprendido al verla reír y a constas de él no pudo dejar que lagrimas de anime salieran de sus ojos en la vergüenza.

"no es gracioso!" le dijo el sujeto a la anciana al mirarla con vergüenza y un poco enojado.

"jajaja… e-enserio niño?..." comenzó porlyusica entre jadeos mientras trataba de recuperar su compostura, "regresas después de tanto tiempo y lo primero que haces es decirle sus verdades a un viejo decrepito" termino entre risas al mirar disimuladamente al otro anciano en la casa.

Gohan quedo confundido por unos momentos sin saber a lo que se refería ella antes de que sacudiera la cabeza en el desconcierto.

"por cierto, mi nombre es Son Gohan…" dijo el demi sayajin al mirar al anciano con una sonrisa, "y usted?" pregunto al extender su mano al tipo.

"hola joven Son…" le respondió con una sonrisa al verlo extender su mano, "yo soy makarov" continuo mientras tomaba su mano en la suya y las sacudía en modo de saludo pero luego frunció el seño un poco, "_porque este nombre me suena?_" se pregunto mentalmente en la confusión.

"hoo… Son no es mi nombre, es gohan…" le dijo el demi sayajin mientras se rascaba la parte posterior de su cabeza al estilo Son, "usted sabe, nombre oriental" continuo al mirar al anciano pequeño.

Esta respuesta solo gano una mirada de completa confusión del anciano al no entender a lo que se refería este joven.

"no importa…" tomo la palabra porlyusica al haber presenciado toda esta introducción de estos dos, "gohan, usted tuvo éxito en su viaje?" pregunto al pelinegro quien solo desvió su mirada del anciano a ella antes de responder.

"por supuesto!..." exclamo en la emoción con una gran sonrisa que adorno su rostro mientras la miraba, "este lugar es tan increíble y divertido, estuve en vario lugares con gente muy extraña en ellas… de hecho en mi viaje, un pueblo me dio jewels por haberlos liberado de criminales" le relato con una gran sonrisa mientras recordaba ese detalle.

Tanto porlyusica como makarov solo escucharon atentamente al chico, para makarov pensó que este niño parecía ser un gran chico y con un gran corazón al escuchar a las tantas personas que ayudo en su viaje sin pedir nada a cambio, él solo se preguntaba cómo es que los había ayudado ya que a él no se le a figuraba que fuera un mago de algún tipo… Claro, el niño estaba en forma per dudaba que con solo simple fuerza podría vencer a las diferentes criaturas que el niño describía.

Porlyusica solo escucho al demi sayajin con interés, ella no se sorprendió por todas las hazañas que gohan les estaba contando ya que ellos habían intercambiado historias hace un año y medio, pero si fue sorprendida por todas las personas que él pelinegro ayudo en su viaje.

"wow! chico… usted a echo hazañas impresionantes" comento makarov al mirar al chico enfrente de él.

"jejeje… gracias señor makarov" se rio torpemente el pelinegro al frotar su cabeza en la vergüenza por las palabras del anciano.

"usted sin duda es una caja de sorpresas gohan" le dijo la anciana al demi sayajin con calma al verlo reír torpemente.

Gohan solo rio mas fuerte por esto pero no dijo nada, él sabía que ella conocía muchas cosas de él pero no todo y estaba seguro de que makarov no tenía ni siquiera la mas mínima idea de él.

"por cierto gohan…" comenzó porlyusica al mirar la ropa del demi sayajin intacta, "porque tu ropa se encuentra intacta si nos dijo que estuvo en varias batallas?" pregunto con el seño fruncido por esto, ella sabía que esto era un pregunta sin sentido pero estaba curiosa por esto.

Makarov también estuvo curioso al escuchar las palabras de ella, él pensó que esta ropa era algo que encontró en su viaje pero al parecer su idea fue errónea.

"es porque las cuide muy bien ya que era lo único que tenía…" dijo el demi sayajin con una sonrisa avergonzada, "además que esas criaturas con las que luche, no eran tan fuertes" continúo mientras se encogía de hombros.

Los dos ancianos en la habitación solo parpadearon en la curiosidad la sorpresa y el desconcierto al escuchar la respuesta del pelinegro a ellos, porlyusica sabia que gohan era muy fuerte gracias a las historias que le conto de su mundo pero no creía que después de saber que el pelinegro se enfrento a varias criaturas en su viaje, nunca recibió ningún rasguño en su ropa por lo menos.

"vamos joven…" tomo la palabra el anciano en la habitación, "eso es una locura, nadie puede regresar sin ningún rasguño después de una batalla y menos contra varias criaturas" continúo con incredulidad al mirarlo intensamente, ni siquiera sus mejores hijos podrían presumir ese logro, "_gildarts quizás… pero no, eso es una locura_" pensó con el seño fruncido.

Gohan solo frunció el seño al escucharlo pero no dijo nada, él no les estaba mintiendo con esto pero no quería jactarse de esto como lo haría vegeta… No, él no era así.

"como sea…" dijo porlyusica al sacudir la cabeza antes de continuar, "usted vino aquí para qué?" pregunto fríamente ocasionando que una gota de sudor bajara por el cuello de los otros dos presentes.

"b-bueno, yo solo quería pasar a saludar" dijo torpemente el pelinegro al mirarla fruncir el seño.

"y porque querías hacer eso?" continuo con la misma frialdad, ella sabía que estaba siendo muy dura con él pero no podía hacer nada con su actitud… Después de todo, así era ella.

"vamos… no seas tan dura con el niño" tomo la palabra el otro anciano al ver la cara deprimida del pelinegro, pero se arrepintió momentos antes al ver que su mirada se dirigió a él.

"no tienes que ir a ver a tus mocosos?" no fue una pregunta, fue mas una demanda al mirarlo con intensidad.

"h-he… si s-sí, yo tengo que regresar al gremio…" dijo torpemente al sentir como gotas de sudor bajaban exageradamente de su frente, "erza y levy quizás regreso ya" trato de excusarse con esto para no verse tan cobarde en frente de este niño extraño.

Estas palabras solo hicieron que el rostro del pelinegro fuera levantado y mirarlo en la sorpresa al escucharlo decir eso, mas específicamente ese nombre que el pelinegro recordaba muy bien.

"erza?..." le pregunto con los ojos de par en par al anciano, "señor makarov, conoces a erza?" continuo mientras lo miraba esperanzado.

"por supuesto, es uno de mis hijos…" le dijo con orgullo antes de fruncir el seño y mirarlo con desconcierto, "usted la conoce?" pregunto mientras fruncía el seño.

Gohan quedo confundido cuando el anciano se refirió a ella como "hijo" pero no le prestó mucha intensión al escuchar que si la conocía.

"si, yo la conocí en la torre del cielo…" le dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro al mirarlo.

Los ojos de makarov fueron bien abiertos al escuchar las palabras de demi sayajin, él recordaba ese día en el que erza le contos sobre la torre del cielo…

**-o-**

_**Recuerdo de Makarov**_

_"porque tan triste erza?" pregunto el anciano mientras se sentaba en un taburete al lado de una mesa de madera._

_"no es nada maestro" le contesto la chica de pelo escarlata sentada al lado de él con una sonrisa forzada._

_Makarov podía ver que ella estaba mintiendo al notar su sonrisa, él estaba seguro que esta sonrisa era una falsa._

_"sé que te pasa algo…" le dijo al hacer una pausa mientras la miraba detenidamente, "usted sabe que puede confiar en mi… verdad?" continuo con una sonrisa sincera a diferencia de la chica._

_Él vio a erza dar un suspiro en la derrota antes de asentir con la cabeza al mirarlo mientras trataba de sonreír sinceramente por su preocupación._

_"bueno… usted sabe sobre la torre del cielo?" pregunto ella al mirarlo con seriedad._

_"he escuchado hablar sobre ella pero no se mucho" le contesto con el seño fruncido al no gustarle donde iba esta conversación._

_"bueno… yo fui uno de los esclavos que trabajaban en ella" le dijo con la cara ensombrecida al recordar ese detalle tan deprimente._

_Makarov solo la vio como su rostro se ensombreció en la tristeza, él no sabía que hacían con los esclavos en la torre del cielo pero podría imaginarse que horrores paso erza en ese lugar infernal._

_"porque no me lo dijo antes?..." le pregunto no regañándola pero si un poco dolido por esto._

_Ella permaneció callada por un tiempo antes de levantar la vista hacia él con lágrimas que amenizaban por salir de sus ojos._

_"y-yo no sé…" dijo mientras una lagrima corría por su ojo izquierdo hasta su cuello._

_El anciano la abrazo de inmediato en que vio su lágrima mientras dejaba que sus propias lágrimas cayeran de sus ojos, él lamento haber traído este tema al verla en este estado pero tenía que saber más sobre sus hijos para poder ayudarlos en lo que necesiten._

_"usted no tiene que llorar mas…" le dijo a pesar de que él tenía un charco de lagrimas que salían por sus ojos, "usted nos tiene a nosotros ahora… usted no está sola nunca más" continuo al soltarla antes de limpiarse sus lagrimas y después sus propias._

_Erza sonrió al verlo pero no dijo nada, makarov tampoco se atrevió a romper el silencio ya que no sabía que decir._

_"gracias maestro…" le dijo con una gran sonrisa y esta vez una sincera, "pero eso no es lo que me tenia triste" le confesó mientras su sonrisa caía un poco._

_"entonces porque era?..." pregunto perplejo al haber pensado que era eso lo que la tenía en este estado, "usted no tiene que decirme si no quieres" le dijo con el seño fruncido._

_Ella dudo por unos momentos antes de responderle._

_"lo que pasa es que cuando yo estaba en la torre de cielo…" comenzó su explicación y ganar una mueca por parte de el anciano al escuchar de nuevo sobre la torre del cielo, "conocí a alguien muy increíble" continuo mientras el anciano veía como sus ojos brillaban muy intensamente._

_"erza…" la interrumpió makarov al sonreír burlonamente, "usted es demasiado joven para tener novio" continúo mientras la miraba abrir sus ojos de par en par y sonrojarse del mismo color que su pelo._

_"h-he?..." quedo en completo shock la chica al mirarlo con sus ojos totalmente abiertos y sus mejillas sonrojadas, "n-no!, yo no me refiero a eso!" le grito en la vergüenza._

_Makarov solo rio por esto pero, él solo estaba jugando con ella pero sabía que tenía que dejarse de juegos y escuchar lo que tenía que decir… Aunque esto fuera tan divertido._

_"perdóname solo juego…" le fijo con una sonrisa de disculpa al mirarla a los ojos._

_Ella solo frunció el seño pero decidió dejarlo así._

_"como decía…" comenzó al darle una mirada gélida antes de continuar, "él se encontraba en muy mal estado y todos pensábamos que iba a morir, pero…" continuo su relato mientras el anciano asentía con la cabeza en cada detalle._

_Él estaba sorprendido como un simple niño había liberado a tantas personas de esa torre y más al escuchar como acabo con esos guardias y criaturas mágicas con ataques de luz, eso y que lo hizo con esas heridas… Según erza._

_"…y antes de irse me dijo que nos volveríamos a ver aquí en fairy tail" termino con un suspiro triste al mirar a su alrededor y a toda las personas que se encontraban charlando en sus propias mesas así como un pelea de dos niños que parecían ser de la misma edad que ella, luchando entre sí._

_"y usted ha estado esperando su llegada… no es así?" se dio cuenta del porque su estado anterior al verla asentir con la cabeza en afirmación._

_"ya ha pasado un año y no he sabido nada de él" le dijo con tristeza al mirar al suelo y a sus zapatos._

_Makarov solo la miro con aprensión, él no sabía que decir ya que este chico no parresia ser real para él, este chico que erza describía lo hacía parecer como alguien muy fuerte y valiente, sin mencionar de gran corazón y un chico en forma… Esto le sonaba más a un príncipe azul que normalmente las niñas solían soñar._

_"estoy seguro de que cumplirá su palabra" fue lo único que se le ocurrió al mirarla con una sonrisa no del todo seguro._

_Ella asintió en confirmación mientras desviaba su mirada a sus manos al entrelazarlas juntas antes de murmurar para sí misma._

_"sé que lo hará" dijo en un murmullo sin apartar su mirada de sus manos entrelazadas._

_De repente alguien salió de debajo de la mesa de madera captando la atención de los dos ocupantes._

_"ja… la tonta de pelo rojo piensa que alguien va a venir a su rescate" se burlo mirajane con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro al mirar a la chica de pelo escarlata._

_"cállate usted cerdo de pelo blanco!" grito en el enojo erza mientras se levantaba de su asiento y mirarla intensamente._

_"pff… de seguro que ese chico estúpido no existe…" dijo con un resoplido y ganando una mirada de muerte por erza, "mejor aun, quizás no quiere ver tu sucia cara nunca más" termino con una sonrisa burlona al verla acercarse a ella con los puños apretados._

_"no llames a gohan, estúpido!" grito al abordarla al suelo y comenzar a jalarle las greñas. _[Lol?...]

_"h-hay!… así que el estúpido tiene nombre?..." le dijo de su posición en el suelo y repetir las acciones de erza al jalarle su pelo, "que nombre tan tonto!" se burlo mientras recibía un gruñido por la chica de pelo rojo._

_Makarov solo suspiro al verlas pelear a greñas pero no hizo nada, él ya estaba acostumbrado a todo esto._

_"ha veces me pregunto… porque me convertí en maestro?" murmuro mientras miraba al techo al soltar un gran suspiro._

**-o-**

**De regreso al mundo real**

Gohan y porlyusica miraban al anciano que se encontraba con la mirada perdida en la distancia, él demi sayajin había intentado llamar su atención al poner sus manos enfrente de él, pero nada de eso funciono, eso hasta que…

"haaa!..." se escucho el grito de makarov por toda la casa, "porque me golpeas!" grito en el dolor el anciano al frotarse su cabeza adolorida mientras se encontraba sentado en el suelo y con gohan revisando si alguna herida había sido abierta.

"hmmm…" fue la única respuesta de ella al desviar su mirada otro lado.

Gohan solo suspiro al terminar de revisar al anciano, él había olvidado cómo era la anciana de pelo rosa, el demi sayajin aun recordaba su primera vez que recibió el escobazo de ella y no hace falta decir que ese dolor era comparable al golpe del sartén de su madre.

El pelinegro se estremeció considerablemente al recordar eso.

_"_por cierto señor makarov…_" _comenzó el pelinegro al mirar al anciano en el suelo, "porque no respondía antes?" pregunto educadamente mientras se ponía de pie.

Esto hizo que los ojos del anciano se abrieran al recordar todo lo que recordó en su mente.

"tú eres gohan!" grito sorprendido al apuntar con su dedo al pelinegro quien solo lo miro con desconcierto.

"heee?… si, ese es mi nombre " le respondió con una gota de sudor que bajaba por su cuello, él no sabía que le pico al anciano.

Makarov se le quedo mirando con sorpresa escrita en su rostro, él nunca pensó que el chico que erza le había hablado era tan real como él mismo, solo se preguntaba si realmente era tan fuerte como le dijo.

"_pero por lo que este chico nos conto de su viaje…_" pensó con el seño fruncido al verlo parpadear en la confusión, "_debe ser fuerte_" continuo sin apartar la vista de el demi sayajin mientras lo evaluaba detenidamente.

Así como se había dado cuenta antes, el niño se encontraba en muy buena forma física y por la conversación que tuvo antes con él, podía suponer que era alguien educado aunque ingenuo.

"hay!..." nuevamente fue traído a la realidad por un escobazo de porlyusica, "no otra vez!" grito en el dolor al derramar lagrimas de sus ojos brillosos.

Gohan solo miro todo con desconcierto mientras se reía torpemente en esta escena tan ridícula, él podía ver que este anciano actuaba mas como un niño que una persona adulta.

"señor makarov…" tomo la palabra el pelinegro al haber recuperado la compostura un poco, "no le importaría se me lleva a erza?" le pregunto con esperanza al mirarlo fruncir el seño.

"no te preocupes niño…" le contesto con una sonrisa al frotarse el lugar donde la escoba lo había golpeado, "yo me dirigió allí de todos modos" aseguro sin dejar de sonreírle.

El demi sayajin le regreso la sonrisa con su propia al escucharlo decir eso, él no podía dejar de sonreír al pensar en su recuentro con erza, aun podía recordar esa promesa que hicieron y sabia que el momento de cumplirla había llegado.

"es cierto…" dijo la anciana de pelo rosa quien había guardado silencio por un tiempo, "usted me dijo sobre que quería unirse a fairy tail… no es así?" pregunto al mirar al demi sayajin quien asintió con la cabeza en respuesta.

"erza me dijo que usted le prometió verla allí" le informo con una sonrisa al verlo abrir sus ojos ampliamente.

"ella le conto sobre mi?..."pregunto perplejo por esto, nunca se imagino que erza hablaría de él con otras personas, "que le dijo?" pregunto con el seño fruncido al querer saber sobre ello.

Makarov se rio antes de contestar a la pregunta de niño.

"nada… solo que usted era la persona más impresionante, fuerte y valiente que jamás ha visto" le contesto sin dejar que esa sonrisa divertida callera de sus labios.

"hee?... ella dijo eso?" pregunto con vergüenza al poner sentir como sus mejillas se calentaban.

"por supuesto joven, ella le tiene una alta admiración a usted" dijo con la misma sonrisa en su rostro al verlo sonrojar mientras reía torpemente.

Porlyusica se estaba impacientando porque no paraban de hablar y se iban de una buena vez, ella tenía cosas que hacer y a pesar de que estaba feliz de ver a gohan, no iba a dejar lo que tenía que hacer por el niño y menos por el anciano molesto.

Makarov fue el primero en sentir escalofríos por su columna seguido por el demi sayajin, ellos solo miraron con horror como la anciana de pelo rosa levanto la escoba en todo lo alto mientras los miraba por debajo de su rostro ensombrecido por el pelo rosa.

"no tienen cosas que hacer?" no fue pregunta pero si una amenaza y una que ellos dos no querían experimentar.

**Tiempo después**

Gohan volaba por lo alto de los cielos de Fiore con un makarov en su espalda y aferrándose por su vida, ellos habían salido corriendo de la casa de la anciana de pelo rosa antes de que los golpeara con la escoba.

El anciano fue sorprendido cuando el niño lo había levantado en su espalda antes de que saltara muy alto o eso era lo que había pensado, pero ahora gracias a esto el anciano podía ver que este niño no era un simple niño y quizás era un mago… Aunque él dudaba eso.

"gohan!..." grito entre las ráfagas de aire que lo golpeaban constantemente, "usted sabe a dónde se dirige?" pregunto ya que no podía ver a donde se dirigía el demi sayajin ya que su rostro se encontraba enterrada en el gi naranja del niño.

"claro señor makarov, según por lo que vi en un mapa, magnolia se encuentra en esta dirección" le informo con una sonrisa al mirar detrás de su hombro y al anciano en su espalda.

Él quería protestar con el niño por esta suposición, pero no dijo ya que se encontraba a mas de 5000mil pies del suelo y volando a una gran velocidad.

Ellos volaron por un tiempo más antes de que una gran ciudad fuera vista en la distancia, el pelinegro miro con asombro la ciudad ya que él en todo su viaje, nunca había estado en un lugar así de enorme, él prefería los pueblos en lugar de las grandes ciudades pero no podía dejar de estar impresionado con la vista por delante de él.

"_quizás sea tan grande como Wes City_" pensó al mirar este lugar impresionante.

Para el pelinegro, este ciudad era casi tan grande como Wes City sin mencionar que era impresionante, la ciudad parecía estar dividida en tres sectores y siendo separadas por un rio que conectaba a un lago detrás de la gran ciudad y rodeada por enormes montañas.

"este lugar es asombroso!" dijo en el asombro el pelinegro al mirar la ciudad con los ojos de par en par.

"usted nunca ha visto un lugar así?" pregunto con curiosidad el anciano detrás de su espalda.

"he?... no, yo ya he visto lugares parecidos…" contesto al mirar sobre sus hombros y a makarov, "pero tengo que admitir que este lugar es impresionante" continuo mientras sonreía al anciano en su espalda.

Gohan descendió en una de las calles de magnolia provocando que muchas de las personas que se encontraban en la calle lo mirasen con asombro y la incredulidad, pero al momento en el que makarov bajo de su espalda y a la vista de todos, decidieron continuar con lo que estaban asiendo y catalogarlo como otra cosa extraña del gremio.

"bueno…" comenzó el anciano al mirar a su alrededor y a la gente dispersarse por las calles, "usted hizo una entrada allí gohan" le dijo con una sonrisa al mirarlo divertidamente.

"perdón… creo que me deje llevar por la emoción" contesto mientras se rascaba la cabeza y reía nerviosamente.

Makarov negó con la cabeza antes de hacerle una señal con la mano para que lo siguiera.

"no se preocupe…" dijo al caminar por una de las calles de magnolia, "ellos ya están acostumbrados a este tipo de cosas" continúo al mirar de reojo al pelinegro.

Gohan solo pudo reír torpemente por esto pero no dijo nada, él se imagino que el anciano se refería de alguna manera al gremio.

"solo espero que el maestro del fairy tail me acepte" murmuro al caminar alado de makarov mientras miraba al cielo azul.

El anciano frunció el seño al escuchar las palabras del chico, él pensó que gohan sabia quien era el maestro pero al parecer se había equivocado y el pelinegro no tenía ni idea, pero después de un tiempo de pensarlo sonrió al demi sayajin antes de hablar.

"no se preocupe joven…" comenzó con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro arrugado, "estoy seguro que el maestro ya lo acepto" termino con la misma sonrisa al verlo voltear en su dirección y en la completa confusión.

"como puede estar seguro de eso?…" pregunto perplejo al mirarlo con desconcierto, "él aun no me ha conocido" le dijo mientras parpadeaba en la confusión.

"él te acepto en el momento en el que supo que ayudo a uno de sus hijos" contesto sin dejar que esa sonrisa dejara su rostro al mirarlo.

Gohan parpadeo por esto, él no entendía a lo que se refería con esto ya que la única persona de quien hablo sobre esto fue porlyusica y makarov, quizás erza le había dicho al maestro sobre esto.

"_espera… no makarov dijo que erza le conto sobre mi?_" pensó en la realización al recordar ese detalle, "_y porlyusica y makarov son los únicos que saben sobre mí a demás de erza_" continuo en sus pensamiento en la realización al darse cuenta de esto… Ahora todo tenía sentido!.

"_parece que se dio cuenta_" pensó el anciano al detenerse y mirar al demi sayajin con una sonrisa.

"porlyusica es el maestro de fairy tail!" grito mientras golpeaba su puño en la mano al dar con esa respuesta. [Jajaja… Tomate esa makarov!.]

"exacto… no, espera no!..." su sonrisa callo al procesar las palabras del pelinegro, "usted idiota!, yo soy el maestro de fairy tail!" le grito mientras golpeaba la cabeza del demi sayajin con su puño.

"p-perdón…" se disculpo el pelinegro al frotarse la cabeza, a él no le dolió el golpe pero solo hizo esto en el instinto, "yo no sabía" dijo con una gota de sudor que bajaba por su cuello al mirar al anciano fruncirle el seño.

Makarov suspiro en la exasperación, él supo de inmediato que la inocencia o la idiotez de este niño, subió mucho más que sus expectativas.

Resuelto este malentendido y con un anciano murmurar sobre los niños de estos días, continuaros su viaje por la las calles de magnolia antes de hacer una vuelta en "L" y después cruzar un puente a otro de los sectores de la ciudad.

Al haber cruzado el puente, el pelinegro pudo notar un gran edificio de aspecto rustico con rejas en la entrada del edificio, una campana en lo más alto de ella junto con el símbolo que el demi sayajin había visto en la espalda de rob, por debajo de la campana y en una de las paredes de ladrillo.

"esto es fairy tail?" pregunto gohan al mirar el edificio por delante de él.

"así es gohan…" respondió el anciano al permitir una sonrisa adornar su rostro, "bienvenido a fairy tail!" exclamo emocionado mientras extendía sus pequeñas manos y después señalarlas al gremio.

Gohan asintió con una sonrisa sin apartar la mirada del edificio, él estaba emocionado con lo que se encontraría detrás de esas puertas y provocara que su cuerpo temblara en la anticipación.

"_espero que haiga tipos fuertes como gildarts_" pensó con una sonrisa al seguir al maestro a la puerta del gremio.

El pelinegro vio como el anciano lo miro por encima de sus hombros antes de desviar su mirada a la puerta y después proceder a abrirla con sus dos manos mientras la empujaba.

Lo primero que el demi sayajin noto fue a todas las mesas, sillas, botellas, pedazos de madera quebradas, esparcidas por toda la habitación de gran tamaño.

Lo segundo fue a toda esa gente peleando entre sí usando sus puños, palos, o cualquier otra cosa que tuvieran en la mano, lo que más le sorprendió fue al ver un par de niños quizás unos cuantos años más joven que él, peleando entre sí como si realmente se quisieran lastimar.

"vamos cubitos… eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer?" se burlo el chico de pelo rosa y con ojos marrones.

Él llevaba puesto una camiseta abotonada de color roja junto con una bufanda blanca atada alrededor de su cuello, en su cintura llevaba unos pantalones hasta sus tobillos de color caqui con unas botas de color rojo en sus pies y un pañuelo marrón atado alrededor de su cintura.

"ja… habla todo lo que quieras llamitas" contrarresto el chico de pelo azul oscuro y de mismo color de ojos que su pelo.

Por extraño que parezca, él solo llevaba unos pantalones hasta sus rodillas de color azul marino.

Gohan vio como reanudaron su pelea después de esas palabras, con el chico de pelo rosa asentar un golpe duro en la cara del otro niño antes de que el chico de pelo azul contrarrestara con una patada en el estomago.

De pronto sintió como una energía muy fuerte fue liberada al lado de él y ocasionara que voltease a ver el responsable, solo para ver a un makarov apretando los puños mientras miraba la escena delante de él.

"ustedes idiotas!..." grito a todo pulmón antes de que su estatura comenzara a elevarse por encima de todos los presentes, "me voy unos momentos y casi destruyen el gremio!" continuo mientras daba un paso a delante y hacia las personas que se encontraban peleando hace unos momentos.

Eso fue lo último que escucho de makarov el demi sayajin al ver con asombro como el anciano antes pequeño, se dirigía a las personas aterrorizadas por delante de él.

"sin duda es un lugar extraño…" pensó con una gota de sudor bajando por su rostro, "_pero es divertido_" termino en sus pensamientos y con una sonrisa al ver la paliza que este anciano les daba a los presentes.

Después de que todo se calmara y que makarov terminara su paliza al último de los miembros, se dirigió hacia el pelinegro quien solo miraba todo con una sonrisa insegura y una gota de sudor por su cuello.

"yo ni siquiera estaba peleando" lloro un chico de 14 años quizás 15 con pelo blanco y de piel bronceada al enterrar su rostro en una de las mesas del gremio.

Él llevaba un traje de pingüino de color azul marino, completado con unos zapatos de vestir negros y un moño de color rojo atado firmemente en su cuello.

"no seas llorón elfman" le dijo una chica de pelo blanco atado en una cola de caballo por un moño morado, ella parecía ser unos años más joven que el otro chico.

Ella llevaba una blusa negra que dejaba al descubierto su estomago, junto con unos shorts del mismo color hasta sus muslos y medias negras en sus piernas con unas zapatillas del mismo color en sus pies.

"pero hermana?" trato de decir pero solo gano una mirada gélida de ella haciéndole callar.

"vamos mirajane…" comenzó una chica del mismo color de pelo que los otros dos, solo que ella lo tenía hasta sus hombros y era sin duda más joven que ellos, "usted no tiene que ser tan mala con el gran hermano" dijo con una sonrisa al chico llorando. [Me refiriere a Mira como Mirajane, porque pienso que pueden confundirse al momento de leer la historia.]

Ella tenía un vestido de color rosa junto con un moño rojo en su cuello y unas zapatillas del mismo color.

La chica solo frunció el seño pero no dijo nada al voltear hacia otro lado y lejos de los dos.

"vez lo que pasa idiotas por pelear?" pregunto una chica de pelo marrón oscuro a los dos chicos que el pelinegro había visto pelear al entrar al gremio.

Ella llevaba un vestido de color naranja a cuadros, junto con unas sandalias del mismo color de su pelo.

El chico de pelo rosa así como el otro niño no le contestaron pero solo cruzaron sus brazos en el pecho antes de mirar hacia otro lado.

Ninguno de ellos se había dado cuenta de que el maestro del gremio había regresado a la puerta y hacia un muchacho quien miraba todo esto con desconcierto en su rostro y una sonrisa tonta.

"perdónalos gohan…" comenzó el anciano al haber regresado a su tamaño original caminar al demi sayajin, "estoy seguro de que tiene una mala impresión del gremio" dijo al bajar la cabeza al suelo por esto.

"esta bromeando…" tomo la palabra el pelinegro al mirarlo con una sonrisa, "puede ser extraño pero es genial" termino mientras observaba la habitación en la emoción y la curiosidad.

Gohan no entendía su emoción pero supuso que se debía a su sangre sayajin que exigía por una buena pelea al haber visto todo esto.

Makarov sonrió al muchacho al escuchar sus palabras, podía ver que este chico tenía un gran corazón.

"maestro…" comenzó un sujeto en sus 20 años con un el pelo café claro y unos lentes de sol en sus ojos al haber notado al niño con el anciano, "quien es él?" pregunto ganando no solo la atención de ellos sino que la de todos en el gremio.

"quien es él?" fue los murmullos que el demi sayajin al mirar cómo era evaluado por todos y cada uno de los presentes.

El anciano enseguida de él se aclaro la garganta antes de comenzar a hablar al haber ganado su atención a él.

"escuchen todos ustedes buenos para nada!..." comenzó mientras miraba a todos los presentes antes de continuar, "este chico a partir de ahora es un miembro de fairy tail!" grito con señalar con su dedo al cielo en una pose muy extraña.

En el momento en que las palabras del anciano fueron procesadas por todos los miembros del gremio, exclamaron en la alegría mientras levantabas sus brazos en la felicidad… Bueno, casi todos.

"pff… porque deja al erizo ese, ingresar al gremio" gruño mirajane al mirar al demi sayajin con el seño fruncido.

"por mí, no hay problema…" le contesto la chica de pelo marrón y de vestido amarillo a cuadros, "además, es un chico lindo" termino con una sonrisa al tomar un trago del tarro en sus manos.

Mirajane solo frunció el seño a ella antes de mirar al pelinegro, ella tenía que estar de acuerdo con cana, pero no lo admitiría públicamente.

"no me digas que ya tienes lo ojos en él cana?" pregunto con una sonrisa divertida la hermana de mirajane.

"puede ser…" dijo al levantar los hombros insegura, "usted debería hacer lo mismo con natsu" termino mientras sonreía al verla ruborizarse levemente antes de desviar su mirada a otro lado y lejos de ella y su hermana quien tenía el seño fruncido sin apartar la vista del demi sayajin.

"yo y natsu, solo somos amigos" murmuro mas para sí misma pero fue escuchada por ella.

"hablando de él…" dijo cana al mirar a su alrededor y en busca del chico de pelo rosa, "donde esta?" pregunto ya que hace unos momentos se encontraba cercas de ellas.

"el idiota se dirige al chico nuevo" les informo mirajane mientras cruzaba sus brazos en la espera de lo que estaba segura que pasaría.

Efectivamente, natsu se encontraba caminando hacia el anciano y el demi sayajin, más específicamente a gohan antes de pararse delante de él y sin previo aviso le lanzo un golpe al rostro.

Gohan fue sorprendido por la repentina acción de este chico unos años menos que él, el pelinegro actuó por puro instinto al capturar el puño del niño de pelo rosa antes de doblarlo hacia la espalda del mismo y estrellarlo al suelo con la cara enterrada en el suelo de madera.

Todos parpadearon unos momentos al haber visto esto, ellos esperaban ver al chico de pelo negro caer de espaldas o por lo menos, frotarse la cara en el dolor por el golpe que natsu le iba a dar… pero ellos no esperaban que quien el que estuviera en el suelo y con su brazo inmovilizado en su espalda, fuera natsu.

"hay!, suéltame!..." grito el chico de pelo rosa al pelinegro al sentir como le dolía su brazo.

Gohan parpadeo por unos momentos antes de darse cuenta de lo que hizo y después levantarse y permitir que el otro chico hiciera lo mismo.

"perdón, yo solo actué por instinto" se disculpo al hacer una pequeña reverencia al otro niño.

Todos miraron con desconcierto al pelinegro cuando se disculpo con natsu, el chico intento atacarlo y él se disculpa por defenderse?, fue una de las preguntas que corrió por la mente de todos en el gremio.

Esto también parecía calmar el enojo del niño de pelo rosa al mirarlo con confusión por esto.

"jaja… llamitas recibió su culo pateado por un novato" se burlo el chico de pelo azul oscuro al caminar hacia el demi sayajin y natsu quien regreso a su enojo, pero ahora dirigido a él.

"cállate cubitos…" contrarresto al levantar su puño amenazadoramente, "te puedo patear el trasero cuando yo quiera" dijo al mirarlo enojado cómicamente.

"me gustaría verte intentarlo" le dijo al repetir las acciones de natsu.

Gohan parpadeo en la confusión por esto, no entendía porque el niño de pelo rosa lo ataco pero al parecer ya se le había olvidado al verlo discutir con el otro chico de pelo azul oscuro.

"ustedes dos!..." grito makarov al golpear la cabeza de los dos chicos y ocasionar que se estrellaran en el suelo de madera, "compórtense!" termino al mirarlos intensamente.

El pelinegro no sabía que decir así que se quedo callado mientras miraba a el anciano regañar a los dos chicos, estaba un poco desconcertado pero no pudo evitar sonreír por lo locamente extraño que era este lugar.

"_pero donde esta erza?..._" pensó con el seño fruncido al recordarla, "_ella no está aquí_" se dio cuenta al haber hecho un escaneo en busca de su energía.

Gohan la podía sentir a unos cuantos kilómetros de su posición y por la forma en que su energía se movía, ella llegaría a este lugar en unos momentos.

"_será mejor ir por ella…_" continuo pensando antes de que fuera sacado a la realidad por una pequeña mano que jalo su gi naranja para llamar su atención, "he?... quien es usted?" pregunto perplejo a la chica de pelo blanco y más joven que él.

"hola, mi nombre es lisanna…" le contesto la niña con una sonrisa amistosa al mirarlo, "usted debe ser muy fuerte al haber hecho eso a natsu" continuo mientras lo veía rascarse la cabeza en la vergüenza.

"bueno, yo no soy tan fuerte…" le contesto con una sonrisa tonta, "y mi nombre es gohan, lisanna" continuo al mirarla sonreír.

"tonterías…" tomo la palabra cana al acercarse a ellos y haber escuchado lo que el demi sayajin dijo, "natsu es uno de los chicos más fuertes en fairy tail a pesar de ser un niño, pero usted lo golpeo fácilmente" le dijo al pararse enfrente de él y apuntar con su dedo al pecho del pelinegro ocasionando que su rostro fuera rojo.

"quizás solo fue suerte" trato de excusarse el pelinegro mientras se sonrojaba por esta chica tan astuta.

"lo que sea" dijo cana al beber un gran trago del contenido de su tarro, "por cierto, mi nombre es cana" continuo al hacer una pausa en sus acciones antes de reanudar lo que hacía.

Gohan rio nerviosamente al mirar a la chica de pelo marrón beber lo que fuera que ese tarro tuviera, él no sabía si dejar que supieran mas sobre lo fuerte que era.

"no se preocupe por cana…" tomo la palabra lisanna al verlo mirar a la chica de pelo marrón quien se alejaba de ellos, "ella solo es curiosa" le dijo mientras son reía al demi sayajin.

"no la culpo… jejeje" se rio torpemente el pelinegro al rascarse la parte posterior de la cabeza al estilo Son.

La niña de pelo blanco no entendía bien a lo que quería llegar pero lo dejo allí, ella también tenía curiosidad por lo que había hecho hace unos momentos a natsu y tan fácilmente, como si eso que hizo fuera algo natural.

"por cierto…" comenzó la chica de pelo blanco al mirar al demi sayajin con el desconcierto, "como hizo eso?" le pregunto ladeando la cabeza un poco en la confusión.

"hoo… yo solo actué por instinto" le contesto mientras reía nerviosamente al mirarla.

"está bien…" dijo lisanna en el desconcierto antes de continuar, "por cierto, bienvenido a fairy tail" le dijo con una sonrisa al extender su mano al demi sayajin quien la tomo sin dudarlo con una sonrisa de su propia.

"el gusto es mío" sonrió al sacudir su mano levemente en modo de saludo, a él le comenzó a gustar mas este lugar.

Gohan estaba a punto de decir otra cosa pero se detuvo al ver a un chico quizás unos años mayor que él en traje elegante de color azul, mirándolo tímidamente en una de las mesas del gremio, pero cuando el otro chico lo vio mirándolo, desvió la mirada rápidamente del pelinegro.

"ese es mi hermano mayor elfman…" le informo lisanna al verlo mirar a su hermano, "por favor, ven aquí hermano!" llamo la niña al chico tímido en el traje haciendo que este se estremeciera pero no obstante cumpliera su petición.

El pelinegro vio como el chico se acerco a ellos tímidamente mientras lo miraba al acercarse.

"hermano, te presento a gohan" le dijo la chica de pelo blanco a él mientras le sonreía alentadoramente.

"h-he, un gusto conocerte gohan" dijo tímidamente el chico al bajar la cabeza al suelo en modo de cortesía.

"el placer es mío elfman" le dijo al sonreírle sinceramente al chico, el demi sayajin podía ver que era muy tímido.

El rostro de elfman se ilumino de felicidad al darse cuenta de que este chico no era tan intimidante como él pensaba y en cambio era un chico agradable con quien hablar.

Lisanna vio con una sonrisa a su hermano interactuar con el demi sayajin muy animadamente, ella estaba feliz al ver a su hermano normalmente tímido, sonreír mientras conversaba con gohan como si fueran amigos desde hace tiempo.

"así que ustedes son hermanos?" comento el demi sayajin al mirar a los dos después de una larga charla con elfman.

"si, de hecho tenemos otra hermana aquí" le dijo lisanna al pelinegro con elfman asentir con su cabeza.

"enserio?..." pregunto asombrado el pelinegro, él no tenía hermanos pero supuso que sería algo increíble tenerlo y mucho más si fueran tres, "donde esta ella?" continuo al mirar a su alrededor.

Fue ese momento que mirajane decido acercarse a ellos, ella los había escuchado platicar pero no había escuchado bien quien era él, además que tenia curiosidad en saber como hizo eso a natsu tan fácilmente.

El pelinegro se dio cuenta de la otra chica de pelo blanco acercarse a ellos, ella parecía ser alrededor de su edad y con el pelo atado en una cola de caballo a diferencia de lisanna quien lo tenía hasta sus hombros y suelo.

Gohan podía ver el parecido de los tres hermanos, en el caso de elfman con una piel más oscura pero con la misma característica del color de pelo de sus otras dos hermanas.

Mirajane se paro enfrente del pelinegro con los brazos cruzados mientras lo evaluaba de arriba hacia abajo y hiciera que el demi sayajion se sintiera un poco incomodo por eso.

Ella podía ver que se encontraba en muy buena forma física y no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente por esto, pero despejo eso rápidamente para que nadie lo viera.

"quien eres tú?" exigió en vez de preguntar al demi sayajin quien solo frunció el seño pero contesto de todos modos.

"mi nombre es gohan…" contesto con el seño fruncido al mirarla seriamente por su actitud, "y puedo tener el gusto de saber el de usted?" pregunto cortésmente al no querer ser grosero con ella a pesar de la actitud de la chica hacia él.

"me llamo mirajane y como hiciste eso al idiota de natsu?…" carraspeo al mirarlo con el seño fruncido, "_porque ese nombre me suena?_" pensó con desconcierto al haber escuchado el nombre del demi sayajin.

El pelinegro frunció el seño por la rudeza de la chica pero no dijo nada, él podía ver que esta chica era como un cierto príncipe de los sayajin de su dimensión… Quizás no tanto, pero si como él.

"como le dije a cana…" comenzó al haber mirado a la chica bebiendo en una de las mesas del gremio, "quizás solo fue suerte" termino con el seño fruncido al mirarla.

"usted está mintiendo…" declaro la chica de pelo blanco al mirarlo con enojo, "y yo descubriré que es lo que esconde gohan" le dijo al mirarlo seriamente después de dar media vuelta y alejarse de ellos antes de recargarse en un pilar de madera y cruzar sus brazos al cerrar sus ojos.

Gohan podía ver que esta chica tenía un carácter completamente diferente a sus dos hermanos quienes eran buenas personas y alegres.

"no deje que mi hermana lo moleste gohan…" tomo la palabra lisanna haciendo que el demi sayajin voltease hacia ella, "ella es así hacia todos en el gremio" le dijo con una sonrisa de disculpa mientras lo miraba.

"no se preocupe…" le aseguro con su propia sonrisa al regresar la mirada, "yo estoy acostumbrado a personas como ella" rio torpemente mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

Esto gano una sonrisa de ella así como otra de elfman pero una nerviosa por el comentario del pelinegro hacia mirajane, él no quería ver pelear a su nuevo amigo con su hermana.

"gohan…" los interrumpió makarov al acercarse a ellos mientras miraba al pelinegro, "sígueme ya que te pondremos la marca del gremio" continuo al hacerle una señal para que lo siguiera hacia una puerta de madera.

Gohan asintió con la cabeza antes de seguir al anciano hacia la puerta pero no sin antes despedirse de lisanna y elfman.

"hey!... aun no he terminado con usted!" escucho gritar al chico de pelo rosa antes de que la puerta se cerrara y después un golpe fuerte se escuchara detrás de ella.

"él es natsu…" le dijo el anciano mientras una gota de sudor bajaba por su cuello, "él es todo un caso" termino con una sonrisa torpe al mirarlo.

"jejeje…" serio el demi sayajin al escuchar al maestro del gremio, "él parece ser un chico divertido" le aseguro sinceramente al sonreírle.

El maestro de fairy tail asintió con la cabeza antes de dirigirse hacia un mueble y después tomar un troquel de madera con una empuñadura del mismo material.

"donde quieres la marca gohan y de qué color?" le pregunto el anciano al caminar hacia él y mirarlo detenidamente en espera de su respuesta.

Gohan pensó por unos momentos esto, él estaba seguro que su madre lo mataría si ella estuviera aun con vida y supiera que su hijo se había tatuado algo en su cuerpo, pero el demi sayajin sabia que esto era algo que todos los miembros llevaban y él no cambiaria esa costumbre.

Él respetaba a su madre y la quería mucho, pero tenía que tomar sus propias decisiones y no que ella siguiera influenciando en todo lo que hiciera… Esto no quería decir que siguiera sus enseñanzas y se convirtiera en un rebelde como ella temía, claro que no!.

"me gustaría tenerlo negro y en mi pecho izquierdo" le dijo a makarov después de unos momentos de silencio mientras se quitaba la parte superior de su gi naranja antes de señalar el lugar donde lo quería.

"_porque no me sorprende_" pensó el anciano al mirar el pelo negro del chico así como sus ojos del mismo color.

Después de que el anciano le había incrustado la marca del gremio en el pectoral izquierdo del demi sayajin, ellos salieron de la habitación solo para ver como mesas y sillas así como otro tipo de objetos volaban por todo el lugar mientras que los miembros se encontraban nuevamente peleando entre sí.

"sin lugar a duda es un lugar muy extraño" murmuro con una gota de sudor bajar por su rostro mientras miraba a makarov comenzar a crecer de tamaño nuevamente.

**Tiempo después**

Gohan se encontraba comiendo grandes cantidades de comida y a un ritmo alarmantemente rápido mientras era observado por casi todos en el gremio, con natsu siendo el único que no lo miraba y en cambio se encontraba comiendo junto a él y con la misma rapidez que el pelinegro solo que a menor escala de alimento.

Ellos habían platicado después de que el maestro termino su segunda paliza a ellos este día y después de una promesa por parte del demi sayajin sobre una pelea con el chico de pelo rosa, todo regreso a la normalidad y natsu ya no intento perforarlo con el puño nunca más.

"un natsu es malo…" comenzó un tipo de pelo azul mientras miraba al pelinegro comer grandes cantidades de comida, "pero dos?" termino con una cara asustada.

"no macao…" le dijo su amigo de pelo café claro y con lentes de sol sin apartar la vista de los dos niños comiendo, "ese niño es mas monstruo que natsu" continuo con una gota de sudor que bajaba por su cuello.

"eso es repugnante!" exclamo en el asco mirajane al ver la escena por delante de ella.

"jeje…" se rio lisanna no sabiendo que decir por esto.

"quizás tenía mucha hambre" les comento elfman al mirar al pelinegro con desconcierto por esto.

"y yo que pensé que era un chico con modales" dijo cana al beber de su tarro antes de soltar un eructo y después continuar lo que hacía

"no me digas que tender que soportar otro llamitas" frunció el seño gray al mirar a natsu y gohan comer como si nunca lo hubieran hecho en toda su vida.

Gohan y natsu no prestaron atención a cualquiera de los comentarios de todos los presentes, ellos estaban tan hambrientos que eso no les importo y en cambio se concentraron en la comida que llegaba a su mesa por una camarera muy agotada.

"esto es tan bueno!" grito en el éxtasis el pelinegro al terminar su ultimo plato antes de sobarse su estomago en la satisfacción.

"hmm…" concordó el chico de pelo rosa mientras se recargaba en su silla y con el estomago un poco hinchado, él había terminado antes su comida que el pelinegro.

Makarov se encontraba llorando en una esquina del gremio al ver haber presenciado esto, él lamento haber darle comida al demi sayajin por cortesía de la casa.

El demi sayajin se dio cuenta que todos lo miraban con caras de extrañeza, él estaba confundido por esto, tenía algo en la cara o algo así?, fue una de las preguntas que corría por su mente al ver a todos los presentes mirarlo.

"que pasa?..." les pregunto al no tener ni la mas mínima idea de porque lo miraban así, "hooo… ustedes también tienen hambre" dijo en la realización al reír avergonzado por esto, "quieren un poco" continuo con una gran sonrisa sincera y levantar un hueso de pollo en su mano que solo tenía un pedazo de carne en ella.

Esto solo hizo que todos los presentes cayeran al estilo anime, para ellos este niño era una completa locura y se preguntaban si lo decía en serio o solo estaba bromeando con ellos.

Gohan parpadeo en la confusión al verlos pero no dijo nada, él pensó que ellos tenían hambre y por eso se le quedaban mirando a su comida… Eso es lo que él pensaba. [XD]

Alguien en la multitud estaba a punto de decir un comentario inteligente pero se calló cuando las puertas se abrieron y una niña de pelo escarlata entrara por ella seguida por otra pero unos años menor y con el pelo azul.

La niña de pelo azul llevaba un vestido de color amarillo con su falda de color café oscuro y con unas sandalias del mismo color de su falda.

La otra chica mayor llevaba una armadura de caballero de color gris hasta su cintura y dos hombreras de metal en sus hombros, por debajo de ella llevaba una camiseta de manga larga de color blanca y uno moño rojo atado alrededor de su cuello, ella también llevaba una falda color crema con un cinturón café junto con medias azules y unas botas marrones en sus pies.

Ella también llevaba una espada al lado de su cintura y siendo sostenida por una funda del mismo color que su cinturón.

"maestro!..."sonrió la niña de pelo azul al mirar a makarov quien caminaba hacia ellas, "hemos vuelto" termino mientras lo veía acercarse.

"si, me di cuenta levy…" le contesto el anciano con una sonrisa a la niña de pelo azul antes de desviar su mirada a la otra chica mayor, "y como les fue en su misión erza?" pregunto mientras la miraba con una sonrisa ya sabiendo la respuesta de ella.

"no fue difícil…" le aseguro al encogerse de hombros, "esos bandidos no eran tan fuertes" termino con una sonrisa antes de mirar a su alrededor.

Gohan sonrió cuando vio a erza charlar con el maestro, él no podía creer todo lo que había cambiado, su estatura había cambiado mucho y el supuso que ella llegaba hasta su nariz y por encima de las cejas, cuando anteriormente llegaba hasta su boca.

"_pero yo también he crecido_" pensó con una sonrisa antes de que fuera traído a la realidad por mirajane.

"estoy segura que esos bandidos se asustaron por su fea cara" se burlo ella al caminar hacia erza antes de sonreírle burlonamente.

Pero erza no se enojo y en cambio sonrió a la chica de pelo blanco antes de contestarle.

"si, pero fuera sido más rápido si usted hubiera venido con nosotros…" comenzó con una sonrisa burlona, "de seguro ellos fueran muerto en el momento en ver su rostro" termino al cruzar sus brazos y ladear su cuerpo mientras la miraba con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

"porque usted…" gruño mirajane al apretar sus puños mientras la miraba en el enojo.

Erza estaba a punto de decir otro comentario a la chica de pelo blanco cuando fue interrumpida por levy quien le pregunto algo al maestro del gremio.

"quien es él maestro makarov?" pregunto la chica de pelo azul al apuntar al demi sayajin desconcertado.

"hoo… él es un nuevo miembro de fairy tail…" le sonrió makarov antes de mirar disimuladamente a erza en las siguientes palabras que diría, "su nombre es gohan" termino mientras la miraba estremecerse considerablemente.

Erza no sabía si escucho bien o no, ella solo quedo en completo shock mientras los recuerdos de un cierto demi sayajin pasaron por su mente y ocasionara que una lagrima saliera de su ojo izquierdo, confundiendo a mirajane y a los otros que vieron su lagrima a excepción de makarov.

"un gusto conocerte levy…" escucho la chica de pelo escarlata una voz que recordaba muy bien y eso que paso un muy buen tiempo sin escucharla, "hola erza… usted ha crecido mucho" eso era todo lo que necesitaba para darse la vuelta y ver al pelinegro sonriéndole.

"g-gohan!" exclamo ella en la felicidad el alivio la esperanza y el entusiasmo al correr hacia él y abordarlo al suelo en un abrazo apretado mientras enterraba su rostro en su cuello.

"wow, erza… usted no tiene que ser tan brusco" se rio en su posición en el suelo y con erza en sus brazos.

Él no recibió respuesta pero pudo sentir como su gi comenzó a empaparse en el lugar donde erza había enterrado su rostro.

Ella sabía que todos la miraban con desconcierto pero eso a ella no le importo, todo lo que le importaba era gohan y nada más, ella podía sentir como un gran peso fue levantado de sus hombros mientras lo abrazaba con todas las fuerzas que pudo reunir y dejar que sus lagrimas empaparan el gi del demi sayajin.

"u-usted regreso…" dijo la chica de pelo escarlata entre sus lagrimas sin dejar de abrazarlo, "usted c-cumplió su palabra" termino al cerrar sus ojos fuertemente mientras sonreía entre el hombro del demi sayajin.

"yo prometí que lo haría, no?..." le dio con una sonrisa al levantare en una posición sentada con la chica aun es sus brazos, "entonces no tenias porque llorar" continuo al poner sus manos en sus hombros y alejarla un poco de él para verla a los ojos llorosos.

Erza sonrió mientras se limpiaba sus lagrimas con el dorso de sus manos antes de mirar al pelinegro con otra sonrisa pero esta, aun mas radiante que la anterior.

Todos los miembros de gremio miraron esto con desconcierto, ellos conocías como era erza y nunca pensaron verla llorar de esta manera en frente de todos.

"_gohan, erza, gohan , erza…_" pensó con los ojos abiertos mirajane al mirar la escena delante de ella, todo comenzó a tener sentido y recordó porque el nombre del demi sayajin se le hacia conocido, "_él es el gohan de que hablaba ese día_" se dio cuenta al mirlos mientras apretaba sus puños por esto.

Ella nunca pensó que el chico maravilloso que erza le había dicho a makarov fuera real, pero ahora al verlos reír el uno al otro.

"porque tenía que ser él" gruño en un murmuro al mirarlos con enojo antes de marcharse del lugar y lejos de esta escena.

Lisanna vio a su hermana salir por la puerta trasera del gremio antes de cerrarla de golpe, ella no entendía su actitud y porqué parecía tan enojada, pero decidió dejarlo así.

"yo no sabía que erza lo conocía" comento cana al mirar a los dos riendo en el suelo.

"dímelo tu…" tomo la palabra gray al ver a erza con los ojos brillosos mientras sonreía al demi sayajin , "yo no la había visto llorar" dijo al fruncir el seño por esto.

"gray…" le dijo cana al haber escuchado al chico de pelo azul oscuro, "ella no es un sin corazón…" continuo al mirarlo severamente antes de fruncir el seño, "y dónde está tu ropa?" termino al voltear a otro lado y con un pequeño rubor en su rostro.

"he?…" comenzó el chico al mirar su cuerpo solo para encontrarse completamente desnudo, "maldición!" grito mientras salía corriendo hacia una de las puertas del gremio.

"hmmm… cubitos es un completo tonto" les dijo natsu al cruzar sus brazos sobre el pecho mientras lo inflaba con aire.

"no digas eso natsu" le dijo elfman con una gota de sudor que bajaba por su cuello.

Natsu solo frunció el seño al chico de pelo blanco, pero no dijo nada.

En ese momento levy se acerco a ellos mientras miraba de reojo a erza y al otro chico riendo y sonriendo entre sí.

"hola chicos…" los saludo al acercarse a ellos antes de continuar, "porque erza actuó así?" les pregunto con el seño fruncido al haber hecho una mirada hacia ellos.

Ellos solo sacudieron la cabeza en la pregunta de la chica de pelo azul, ninguno de ellos sabia porque actuó así y eran curiosos pero no se atrevían a romper a los dos de su momento.

Gohan se levanto del suelo antes de ayudar a erza a ponerse de pie mientras sostenía sus manos, esto provoco que un pequeño rubor se instalara en las mejillas de la niña de pelo escarlata mientras lo miraba tímidamente.

"que le paso a tu pelo, gohan?" pregunto ella para desviar la atención de su rostro a otra cosa.

El pelinegro le sonrió por esto, era cierto nadie excepto erza, rob y porlyusica, así como otras personas, lo habían visto con el pelo más corto en lugar de su ahora pelo largo.

"supongo que no le tome mucha importancia en mi viaje" le dijo al sonreírle torpemente y se rascara la cabeza en la vergüenza, "_hablando de rob… donde esta él?, yo no lo puedo sentir por ningún lado_" pensó al no tener ni idea.

Esto gano una sonrisa de ella al verlo reír torpemente, erza era curiosa por saber sobre las aventuras del demi sayajin pero no lo presionaría y esperaría a que él le dijera.

"muy bien, buenos para nada!..." se escucho un grito fuerte por toda la habitación y ocasionara que todos mirasen al responsable, "porque no comenzamos una fiesta por el regreso de erza y levy… también por el nuevo miembro que se nos unió" termino al levantar su dedo al cielo en una pose extraña.

Todos los presentes exclamaron en la emoción mientras comenzaban a beber, charlar, comer, pelear, jugar y muchas cosas más.

"solo espero no arrepentirme de esto" pensó con una gota de sudor el anciano al ver todo el alboroto por delante de él.

Gohan se rio por esto antes de que sintiera que agarraron su mano y mirara a erza quien fue la culpable.

Ella le sonrió mientras lo jalo hacia la cantina que se encontraba en el fondo del gremio.

"_espero que ustedes estén orgullosos de mi… chicos_" pensó con nostalgia al mirar al cielo mientras era arrastrado por erza quien tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

**-o-**

**Capitulo 3… Hecho!.**

**Dios, después de tanto tiempo aquí está el capitulo como lo prometí, espero les guste.**

**Quisiera aclarar unos puntos… Sé que se preguntas sobre que si Cana y Mira tendrán algún tipo de relación romántica con Gohan y la respuesta es… No, con Mira tengo mis dudad pero no estoy seguro, pero hay que recordar que ustedes tienen el poder de cambiar la trayectoria de la historia, yo soy solamente un narrador de lo que quieren ver. [XD]**

**Si en algún caso se me pega la loquera y agá que Mira le guste Gohan, no cambiare la pareja principal de Gohan /Erza ya que yo comencé con ese reto y no pienso cambiarlo.**

**Otro punto es que esta historia será casi cien por ciento original, ya que no se mucho sobre Fairy Tail cuando Natsu y los demás eran de esta edad, por lo tanto si comento un error me gustaría que ustedes fueran tan amables de señalarlo para hallarle alguna solución.**

**Ahora tengo algunas preguntas hacia ustedes… Quieren que Gohan recupere su peinado de cuando llego a este mundo?... Creen que no solo sea Natsu quien se enfrente a Gohan y Gray también participe, ya sea en un uno a uno o en un dos contra uno?... Quieren que Gohan les cuente a todos sobre su origen o solo a ciertas personas?.**

**Bien… Antes de despedirme quisiera hacer un anuncio.**

**He visto que muchos de ustedes tienen preguntas y es por eso que decidí crear una sesión de dudas en esta historia como la que hice en ****"Un Nuevo Comienzo", la única diferencia es que en esta solo aparecerán las personas que tengan preguntas, por lo tanto si ustedes quieren aparecer aquí, tendrán que hacer alguna pregunta. [Por favor, que no sean preguntas sin sentido]**

**Bueno, sin más que decir me despido y… Adiós!.**


	6. Chapter 4

**Hola!, aquí su amigo DARK-ZERO-0000 con el Cap 4 de El Hada De Oro… Espero les guste.**

**Antes que nada, quisiera decirles que mi estilo de escritura cambiara un poco… No se preocupen solo serán algunos detalles minúsculos, quizás algunos se den cuenta o no pero en fin…**

**Ni DB/DBZ/DBS/DBGT ni Fairy Tail me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus creadores.**

"Hola" **Hablar**

"_Hola_" **Pensar**

"**Hola**" **Nombre de un ataque**

**-o-**

Gohan sonrió al escuchar a Erza contarle sus aventuras en todo este tiempo que se encontraron separados, él pelinegro estaba sorprendido de todas esas misiones que ella había hecho en todo este tiempo, monstruos, bandas criminales, labores en los pueblos, etc… Ella había tenido un montón de diversión al igual que él.

"Realmente te eche mucho de menos" Sonrió levemente la chica de pelo roja al mirar al Demi Sayajin a lado de ella.

"Yo también te eche de menos Erza…" Le dijo el pelinegro con su propia sonrisa al mirarla mientras se encontraba sentado en uno de los banquillos de la barra en el gremio, "Por cierto, no he visto a Rob desde que llegue aquí?... Tu sabes donde esta?" Pregunto Gohan en la curiosidad mientras miraba a su alrededor en busca del anciano.

Esto parecía tener un efecto negativo en la chica a su lado ya que cuando la vio, tenía la cabeza agachada con unos cuantos flequillos de su pelo escarlata, ensombreciendo su rostro de la vista del pelinegro preocupado.

"Rob, esta…" Dijo lentamente sin mirar al Demi Sayajin preocupado por delante de ella, "Él murió de una enfermedad, no mucho después de que nos separamos de usted" Continuo con un borde de tristeza significativa al recordar a aquel anciano que hiso tanto por ella.

Sin previo aviso, Erza sintió como dos brazos fuertes la rodearon en un abrazo reconfortante mientras permanecía aturdida por unos momentos.

"Realmente lo siento Erza…" Escucho a Gohan decirle en su oído mientras su abrazo fue apretado un poco más, "Yo no debería haberme alejado de ustedes dos, yo…" No termino cuando ella levanto la vista hacia él con una sonrisa triste pero optimista no obstante.

"No tienes que pedir disculpas Gohan…" Le aseguro la chica de pelo escarlata sin dejarle de sonreírle a su rostro preocupado, "Él me dijo que su tiempo había llegado y que yo debería continuar con mi vida" Termino al poner sus dos manos en el pecho del Demi Sayajin para empujarlo un poco y poder mirarlo mejor.

"Erza…" Murmuro aturdido el pelinegro al mirar a los ojos marrones de la chica de pelo escarlata en sus brazos.

Erza regreso la mirada mientras sus ojos se encontraban con los de Demi Sayajin delante de ella, su corazón parecía retumbar muy rápidamente mientras su mirada se perdió en esos orbes ónix que había extrañado tanto… Y ahora aquí los tenía, enfrente de ella.

"Si ustedes dos tortolitos pudieran dejar su "Momento" para después, podrían comer su orden" fueron sacados de su aturdimiento por la mesera al otro lado de la barra mientras les sonreía burlonamente a los dos niños abrazados.

Esto parecía traer a la realidad a al Demi Sayajin ruborizado y dejara de abrazar a una Erza igual de ruborizada mientras le lanzaba una mirada peligrosa a la mesera sonriendo detrás de la barra y en retirada.

Después de un tiempo, los dos comenzaron a comer su orden en un silencio torpe por lo ocurrido hace unos momentos atrás, Erza era un poco molesta que los habían interrumpido, ella tenía la esperanza de que el pelinegro empujara un poco más y no se?, quizás un beso!?... Esto puso un rubor aun más rojo que el anterior mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos y miraba a su plato de pollo y ensalada.

Gohan en cambio, era un poco aturdido por el repentino aturdimiento que sintió cuando miro a Erza a los ojos, ellos eran tan bonitos de un color marrón casi negros y con ese brillo en ellos cuando lo miraba directamente haciendo que estomago se revolviera un poco, sin embargo este no era el momento para pensar en eso ya que los platos de comida por delante de él, no se vaciarían solos… Claro que no!.

Después de una masacre…Hmmm, digo, varios alimentos consumidos por el Demi Sayajin satisfecho en la barra y la chica de pelo escarlata lo mirarlo en la sorpresa y el desconcierto ya que ella no lo había visto comer antes.

"_Como es capaz de comer tanto y no engordar?_" Pensó desconcertada Erza al mirar al pelinegro satisfecho y sonriendo felizmente.

"Gohan!..." Escucharon gritar a Natsu mientras caminaba hacia ellos dos y más específicamente, al Demi Sayajin satisfecho, "Pelea con migo!" Grito al entra en una pose de batalla listo para lanzarse al pelinegro en la barra.

Erza le envió una mirada aterradora al chico de pelo rosa, esto ocasiono un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo del chico mientras vacilaba un poco en su postura, sin embargo Natsu fue rescatado por el Demi Sayajin cuando se paro enfrente de él con una sonrisa de confianza y confundir a la chica de pelo escarlata.

"Claro Natsu!..." Dijo Gohan en el entusiasmo al mirar al chico de pelo rosa sonreír feliz y olvidar lo aterrado que estaba hace unos momentos, "Sin embargo, hay que pelear afuera ya que no quiero dañar el gremio y hacer enojar al maestro Makarov" Continuo solo para ganar la atención de Erza así como la de los presentes que pudieron escuchar la "conversación" entre ellos dos.

Natsu asintió rápidamente en el entusiasmo antes de tomar el brazo del Demi Sayajin y jalarlo a la puerta trasera del gremio, él era tan entusiasmado de poder pelear con el pelinegro que no se percato de los gritos de protesta de Gohan al ser arrastrado.

Erza se quedo en el mismo lugar en el desconcierto antes de sacudir la cabeza para aclarar su mente y después seguir a los dos chicos para poder ver la pelea con sus propios ojos, ella era un poco entusiasmada con ver que tan fuerte se había vuelto el Demi Sayajin desde la última vez que lo vio.

Lisanna, Cana, Gray, Elfman, Levy y algunos de los presentes en el gremio decidieron salir a ver la pelea ya que también eran un poco curiosos en saber que tan fuerte era este chico, Makarov sonrió al ver a casi todos sus hijos salir a ver el enfrentamiento que tendría lugar en el patio trasero de su gremio… Él sabía un poco de lo fuerte que era Gohan, pero no obstante era un poco curioso en qué tipo de magia usaba este chico.

El anciano no tardo en imitar las acciones de los demás al salir por la puerta trasera con interés por ver lo que el Demi Sayajin mostraría.

**-o-**

**En el patio trasero del gremio**

Mirajane vio como Natsu salió corriendo por la puerta trasera con ese chico de pelo de punta por detrás de él mientras protestaba con el joven Dragon Slayer sobre que él podía caminar pos su propia cuenta.

"_Que hacen aquí?..._" Se pregunto mentalmente la chica de pelo blanco en un moño al mirar con desconcierto a los dos chicos, "_El idiota quiere pelear con ese chico_" Se dio cuenta al ver la sonrisa dentuda de Natsu mientras miraba al Demi Sayajin.

Actuando con rapidez, se escondió detrás de una pared pero con una visión clara de la lucha que tendría lugar, ella era curiosa por ver lo que este chico con pelos de punta podría hacer en un combate real, si bien era cierto que no hace mucho tiempo atrás había inmovilizado a Natsu en el suelo cuando intento atacarlo, sería interesante verlo en un combate real.

No mucho tiempo después, Mirajane pudo ver a su rival de pelo escarlata salir por la misma puerta en la que los dos chicos habían salido antes, ella apretó un poco los puños al recordar que Erza ya conocía al chico extraño y Mirajene podía ver claramente que ella tenía un gusto considerable en el Demi Sayajin.

"Pff…" Resoplo levemente al mirar dagas a su rival y al pelinegro pararse delante de Natsu quien entro en una pose de batalla, "_Porque me debería de importar?_" Pensó con desinterés al mirar como casi todo el gremio salió a ver la pelea, sin embargo había una leve persistencia de que se estaba mintiendo a ella misma.

Gohan y Natsu se miraron un tiempo en busca de aberturas mientras que los demás miraban anticipación la pelea que estallaría en omentos.

El Demi Sayajin pudo notar varias aberturas en la forma del niño de pelo rosa por delante de él, sus puños era apretados mientras los ponía enfrente de sí mismo y con sus piernas abierta y un poco inclinadas en espera de un salto potente para un golpe.

"Él solo confía en su fuerza…" Se dio cuenta el pelinegro al terminar de evaluar a su oponente que permanecía con la misma sonrisa dentada de siempre, "Natsu no se preocupa por la estrategia en el combate, pero su determinación es tan grande como la de el padre que podría superar cualquier adversidad y derrotar a cualquier oponente" Continuo al sonreírle cuando el chico se lanzo hacia él con una velocidad sorprendente mientras preparaba su puño para un golpe al rostro.

Sin embargo para sorpresa de los presentes y para la tragedia de Natsu… Gohan no era cualquier otro oponente.

El puño del joven Dragón Slayer conecto con el rostro del Demi Sayajin sonriendo y provocando un jadeo de Erza y Mirajane, así como algunos otros presentes mientras que los restantes vitoreaban por el éxito de Natsu… Sin embargo y para sorpresa de todos.

El puño del chico de pelo rosa, paso atreves de la cara sonriente del pelinegro confundiendo a Natsu como el infierno.

"Pero qué?..." Dijo confundido el chico de pelo rosa al hacer una parada brusca y mirar detrás de él y hacia el Demi Sayajin, lo que no esperaba ver era que el cuerpo del pelinegro fuera transparente y menos visible con cada segundo.

Erza miro con desconcierto como el cuerpo de su amigo, fue desvaneciéndose en el aire y no pudo evitar entrar en pánico al pensar que él desaparecería de nuevo por un año entero.

"No está mal Natsu, realmente no está nada mal…" Se escucho una voz por encima de ellos haciendo que todos miraran hacia arriba en la sorpresa a excepción de Makarov y Erza, "Pero eso no es suficiente para vencerme" Termino al desaparecer de la vista de todos y después, reaparecer delante de un Natsu sorprendido.

El joven Dragón Slayer no tuvo tiempo suficiente de reaccionar cuando un puño se estrello contra su mejilla derecha haciéndole gritar en el dolor mientras salía volando por los aires.

Mirajane vio en total asombro como Natsu se estrello contra un muro de madera derrumbándolo en el proceso, ella al igual que el chico peleando y los demás presentes, no pudo registrar los movimientos del pelinegro, él era demasiado rápido para sus ojos asombrados.

Una fuerte explosión de fuego surgió en el lugar donde el hico de pelo rosa había caído, esto ocasiono que varios trozos de madera fueran levantados al cielo y otros desintegrándose a causa del constante fuego ardientes que rodeaban el sitio.

"Bien!…" Grito Natsu al salir de los escombros mientras era rodeado por el fuego a su alrededor, "Quieres una pelea de verdad!, entonces tendrás una pelea de verdad!" Termino con un poderoso grito al correr hacia el Demi Sayajin ahora con mayor velocidad y tomar por sorpresa al pelinegro.

Gohan no tuvo el tiempo necesario para hacer el mismo movimiento de antes y en cambio, utilizo su antebrazo derecho para bloquear el golpe de Natsu solo para agacharse después cuando la pierna izquierda el chico de pelo rosa, paso zumbando por encima de su cabello alborotado.

A sabiendas de que el joven Dragón Slayer atacaría de nuevo, uso su pierna izquierda al barrer la otro pierna del chico de pelo rosa y desequilibrándolo en el proceso.

Natsu parpadeo sorprendido al caer al suelo pero no tardo mucho en su posición cuando esquivo el pie del pelinegro que se estrello en el lugar que ocupaba no hace unos momentos atrás, sin embargo no se detuvo allí y cuando estuvo en cuclillas, decidió dar un salto hacia su oponente mientras cargaba su puño con el fuego ardiente en ella.

Gohan no necesitaba ver a su oponente para saber que ya venía al ataque, él solo tuvo que dar un paso hacia atrás para esquivar el puño de fuego de Natsu antes de tomarlo en sus y lanzarlo por encima de él con un medio columpio para utilizar el propio peso de el chico en contra de sí mismo.

El joven Dragón Slayer voló nuevamente por los aires sin su propia voluntad antes de estrellarse con un árbol de lugar y dejarlo aturdirlo por varios segundos.

Esto continuo por varios minutos con Natsu levantarse y tratar de asentar un golpe en el pelinegro pero sin éxito antes de volar en otra dirección cuando Gohan lo golpeaba ligeramente o solo lo lanzaba por el lugar como una muñeca de trapo.

"No sé si reírme o sentir lástima por Natsu" Comento Cana al ver como el chico de pelo rosa voló por delante de ellos antes de estrellarse en una pared de piedra.

"Pobre de Natsu" Murmuro preocupada Lisanna al mirar como Natsu se levanto torpemente antes de lanzarse nuevamente al pelinegro mientras que Gray no paraba de reír a carcajadas por la desgracia de su rival.

Mirajane en cambio, miro asombrada como el chico de los pelos de punta manejo el combate con relativa facilidad, era obvio para ella que Natsu fue completamente superado en todos los aspectos.

"_Gohan…_" Pensó asombrada Erza al ver al Demi Sayajin bloquear otro golpe del Dragón Slayer antes de usar su brazo para hace una vuelta detrás de él y empujarle levemente, "_Se que eres muy fuerte, pero esto…_" Continúo con asombro sin dejar de observar la pelea por delante de ella.

Ella sabía que el pelinegro era fuerte pero verlo aquí luchando contra Natsu y ganarle tan fácilmente sin siquiera esforzarse, era sorprendente… Ella solo se preguntaba lo fuerte que sería contra ella.

Gohan frunció un poco el ceño cuando vio a Natsu, levantarse una vez más después de haberlo lanzado contra una pared parcialmente destruida de tantas veces que el chico se había estrellado con ella.

"_No importa que tanta es la diferencia de habilidad entre nosotros dos…_" Pensó el pelinegro al entrar en una pose de combate y sorprender a Makarov cuando vio que ella no poseía ninguna abertura, "_Él nunca se va a dar por vencido… Tendré que noquearlo si quiero que este combate termine_" Termino antes de lanzarse directamente al chico tabaleando por delante.

Natsu sonrió cuando vio a Gohan acercarse rápidamente a él, podía ver que no era tan rápido como antes por lo que podría usar su última apuesta para vencerlo.

El Demi Sayajin preparo su puño para dar un golpe con la intención de noquear a Natsu, pero al momento en el que estaba muy cercas de él, lo escucho gritar algo antes de que de su boca saliera un fuego intenso dirigido hacia él rápidamente.

"**Rugido del Dragón de Fuego!**" Grito su ataque el chico de pelo rosa al soplar una gran cantidad de fuego a su oponente sorprendido.

Gohan abrió mucho los ojos al darse cuenta que no podría esquivar el ataque, él solo pudo cruzar sus brazos enfrente de su rostro cuando el ataque de Natsu lo alcanzo antes de ser consumido por el fuego ardiente.

Varios jadeos de shock fueron escuchados de los presentes junto con un grito aterrado de Erza.

"Gohan!..." Grito a todo pulmón la chica de pelo escarlata cuando el Demi Sayajin se perdió en el ataque de Natsu.

Natsu permaneció parado en el mismo lugar con una sonrisa dentuda mientras miraba el fuego por delante de él disiparse lentamente.

"Supongo que perdí…" Dijo torpemente antes de que sintiera un golpe devastador en su estomago haciendo que el aire en sus pulmones lo dejara seguido de una oscuridad infinita.

Gohan permaneció con el puño enterrado en el estomago del chico de pelo rosa mientras lo veía entra en la inconsciencia y caer hacia él antes de que lo atrapara para que no callera al suelo.

"Gohan!..." Grito Erza por detrás de él antes de detenerse delante de él en el alivio y la sorpresa, "Como lo hiciste?" Pregunto perpleja al mirarlo con asombro escrito en todo su rostro.

Mirajane, Kana, Lisanna, Gray y Elfman no eran una acepción así como todos los otros presentes a excepción de Makarov, ellos habían pensado que el chico había sido carbonizado o por lo menos, haber sido derrotado por el ataque de Natsu.

Makarov en cambio, permaneció en silencio al mirar como el Demi Sayajin le explico a Erza y a los demás como hizo eso, el anciano a diferencia de sus hijos pudo ver lo que paso, ese chico era muy rápido y con una resistencia muy considerable como para haber resistido el ataque de Natsu antes de usar su velocidad para aparecer delante de el chico de pelo rosa quien Makarov estaba seguro que se había dado cuenta de que su ataque no tuvo efecto en Gohan y después asentarle un golpe devastador en el estomago.

"Muy bien!…" Grito el anciano para llamar la atención de sus "hijos", "Porque no continuamos esta conversación para otro momento y metemos a Natsu al gremio" Les dijo al sonreír al Joven Dragón Slayer noqueado en los brazos del pelinegro.

Gohan así como los demás, asintieron a lo dicho por el maestro Makarov antes de caminar dentro del gremio para poner en un lugar mejor al chico de pelo rosa.

"Mirajane!..." Llamo el anciano al mirar en la dirección en donde ella se encontraba.

"Que pasa maestro?" Pregunto la chica de pelo blanco al salir de su escondite y miraba al maestro en la sorpresa por ser descubierta.

"Vamos niña, que haces allí solo… Entra con nosotros" Sonrió el maestro al hacerle una señal para que lo siguiera dentro.

Ella parecía dudar por un momento antes de asentir con la cabeza y seguir al anciano de baja estatura a dentro del gremio.

**Algún tiempo después**

"Gohan!... Quiero mi revancha!" Grito por decima vez en el día el chico de pelo rosa al pararse delante de la mesa del pelinegro confundido.

Natsu no se había tomado muy bien el haber perdido la pelea y después de despertarse de su inconsciencia, se lanzo directamente al Demi Sayajin gritándole que quería una revancha pero gracias a Dende que Erza se encontraba allí y calmo al chico de pelo rosa… Pero ahora?.

"Natsu, creo que no es bueno pelear porque podrías lastimarte mas y…" Comenzó Elfman torpemente para tratar de calmar al hico alterado, pero no pudo cuando el puño del chico se estrello en su cara mandándolo a caer de su asiento.

"Sera mejor que le hagas caso llamitas…" Dijo Gray indiferente al recargarse en su asiento a lado de Elfman en el suelo, "Podrías resultar noqueado… Nuevamente" Se burlo al mover un poco su cabeza para mirarlo con una sonrisa burlona.

"Eso es todo!" Grito Natsu antes de lanzarse al chico de pelo azul oscuro sin camisa y entra en otra pelea.

Gohan no pudo evitar ver esto con una gota de sudor que bajaba por su cuello, estos chicos sí que llevaban las cosas a otro nivel, sin embargo estaba agradecido que Natsu ya no lo estuviera molestando.

El pelinegro desvió la mirada de la escena por delante de él en busca de Erza, ella había dejado su lado hace un tiempo para ir a ver qué misión tomaría antes de que el sol se escondiera y el día terminara.

"_Supongo que podría ir a ver qué tipo de misión hay aquí_" Pensó al levantarse de su asiento y caminar a un cuarto enseguida de la barra del gremio donde debería estar Erza y la pared con las misiones por hacer.

Erza tenía los ojos puestos en la pared por delante de ella en busca de un trabajo aquí en Magnolia, ella no se sentía muy en el ánimo para viajar a otro pueblo ya que ella y Levy ya había hecho eso, además de que no quería alejarse mucho de Gohan… No!, ella lo había echado mucho de menos.

"_Quizás pueda invitarlo a una misión_" Pensó para ella misma con un rubor leve en su rostro mientras sus ojos escaneaban los papeles en busca de una misión adecuada.

"Hey, Erza!..." Dijo el Demi Sayajin haciendo que la chica saltara en la sorpresa antes de mirarlo entra por la puerta, "Ya encontró una misión de su gusto?" Sonrió al pararse delante de ella y mirar levemente la pared con los papeles en ella.

"De hecho no…" Comenzó ella al regresar su mirada a la pared, "Yo no me siento en el ánimo para una misión complicada en este momento" Le confesó al continuar buscando la misión adecuada.

Gohan permaneció en silencio per asintió al comentario de la chica a su lado, él miro detenidamente cada papel con su súper destreza de leer más rápido que el humano promedio, cada papel parecía tener su grado de dificultad con misiones que van de un ladrón común hasta algunos magos oscuros que parecían estar causando problemas a otros pueblos no muy lejos de aquí… Él se hizo una nota mental para tomar esa misión en un futuro no muy lejano.

"Que le parece este?" pregunto el pelinegro al acercarse a la pared y tomar uno de los tantos papeles de ella antes de mostrársela a una Erza curiosa.

La misión no parecía difícil y para deleite de ella, era un trabajo en Magnolia por lo cual tomo su interés de inmediato… Sin embargo había otro punto en forma de pastel que hizo que sus ojos fueran de ancho mientras tragaba saliva en la anticipación.

"Ellos parecen necesitar a alguien que reparta ese pastel de fresas a esa dirección…" Dijo el Demi Sayajin al verla mirar el papel como si fuera un tesoro precioso, "Le gusta?" pregunto al querer saber si tomaría el trabajo.

Él no tuvo respuesta verbal y en cambio ella tomo su mano en la suya y lo arrastro fuera del gremio mientras pasaban varios pares de ojos curiosos y algunos divertidos antes de cerrar la puerta al salir.

Ella no perdió tiempo y continuo arrastrándolo mientras corría a la dirección que el papel decía mientras que el pelinegro trato de mantenerse al día con sus pasos para evitar caer, él también pudo ver como varias personas los miraban pasar con una sonrisa o la confusión en sus rostros.

"Erza!…" Dijo entre jadeos el Demi Sayajin al ser arrastrado por ella por una de las calles de Magnolia, "Detente, apenas puedo mantenerme al día con usted" Pudo terminar antes de que ella se detuviera en seco y delante de una tienda de pasteles.

"Vamos Gohan!... No perdamos tiempo y entremos" Dijo la chica excitada al ignorar lo dicho por el Demi Sayajin y entra a la tienda mientras seguía arrastrando al pelinegro perplejo.

La tienda parecía ser un bonito lugar con un suelo de azulejos color blanco y algunas mesas esparcidas por el lugar con sus respectivas sillas, al frente de ellos había un estante/barra que mostraba los pasteles detrás del cristal transparente para el deleite de Erza.

Ella tiro del pelinegro hacia la barra y hacia el señor detrás de ella mientras leía una revista en su silla de descanso sin siquiera percatarse de las dos nuevas presencias que entraron a su tienda.

Erza se aclaro la garganta para llamar la atención de el señor el cual parecía darse cuenta de su presencia al levantarse bruscamente de la silla y tirar la revista al suelo antes de sonreírles para tratar de parecer que no pasaba nada.

"En que puedo ayudarlos" Sonrió con nerviosismo al mirar levemente a la revista tirada en el suelo por debajo de ella y lejos de la vista de los dos niños.

Gohan frunció un poco el ceño cuando vio al sujeto, él pudo ver que esa revista parecía tener una figura femenina desnuda como las que el Maestro Roshi veía y en veces se quedaba dormido con ellas en su cara. [No pregunten como sabe Gohan sobre ellas.]

"Señor, venimos por el trabajo de repartidor" Dijo Erza al mostrarle el papel sin siquiera percatarse del ceño fruncido de Gohan o el nerviosismo del pastelero.

El señor deja a lado su nerviosismo cuando ella termino de decir eso mientras miraba el papel que él le había dado al maestro Makarov no hace más de 2 días atrás, él mismo podría haber hecho el trabajo, de hecho ya había entregado antes a domicilio, pero esta vez la entrega tenía que ir a esa casa espeluznante a no más de 7 cuadras de su puesto, había personas que decían que la casa estaba vacía otras que habían visto a alguien viviendo allí, sin embargo la apariencia de la casa le hacía ver como si estuviera abandonada… Por lo que él no tenía la intensión de descubrir si vivía alguien allí.

Sin embargo la persona que encargo el pastel de fresas ya había pagado el pastel con un sobre que habían dejado en su puerta y la nota de la dirección en ella, por lo que el pastel tenía que ir a esa dirección de cualquier manera… Sin embargo, él no quería tener nada que ver con aquella casa espeluznante.

"Perfecto, he estado esperando por alguien que haga mi encargo…" Sonrió el pastelero al mirar a los dos muchachos delante de él, "Ustedes dos son perfectos para el trabajo" Termino al juntar sus manos en el deleite antes sacar un pastel de fresas del estante y meterlo en una caja de cartón para la desgracia de la chica de pelo rojo.

"_No importa…_" Pensó Erza al mirar como el pastelero puso la caja con el pastel por delante de ellos, "_Estoy segura que él nos recompensara con otro pastel por nuestro trabajo_" No pudo evitar sonreír y confundir un poco al pelinegro.

"Esta es la dirección en donde deben entregar el pastel…" Le entrego un papel con la dirección a la chica de pelo rojo mientras el Demi Sayajin echaba un leve vistazo sobre su hombro, "Rezare por sus vidas… D-Digo, espero que tengan una buena entrega" les sonrió sospechosamente al despedirlos con la mano.

Gohan miro curioso al sujeto por unos momentos pero no dijo nada y siguió a Erza quien ya había salido de la tienda apresuradamente para poder terminar esta misión y tener su propio pastel de fresas.

El Demi Sayajin corrió para ponerse al día con ella ya que se encontraba a una distancia considerable, ella realmente parecía muy ansiosa de terminar este trabajo… Pero porque?.

"Hey!, Erza!..." Grito el pelinegro al ponerse al día con sus pasos mientras corría a su lado, "Porque pareces tan apurada por entregar el pastel?" Dio a conocer su duda al apuntar a la caja de cartón en las manos de la chica de pelo escarlata.

Erza miro levemente el pastel en sus manos antes de regresar su mirada hacia el Demi Sayajin confundido.

"Lo que pasa es que si terminamos el trabajo, el amable pastelero nos recompensara con pasteles de fresa!" exclamo en la felicidad la chica al mirar al pelinegro haciendo que una gota de sudor bajara por su cuello.

"Hee, Erza…" Comenzó torpemente el pelinegro al mirar a su amiga excitada, "No creo que nos recompense con pasteles" Le dijo en la incertidumbre solo para abrir sus ojos en el horror como la cara feliz de Erza se transformo en una mirada que aria orgullosa a su madre.

Ella se paro bruscamente ocasionando que el pelinegro hiciera lo mismo ya que lo miraba con tanta intensidad que no estaba seguro de si lo atacaría en este mismo momento… En pocas palabras, él estaba asustado como el infierno!.

"Que fue lo que dijiste Gohan?" No fue una pregunta pero si una amenaza haciendo que el pelinegro tragara saliva nerviosamente.

"N-Nada, yo no dije nada…" Agito rápidamente las manos por delante de él mientras sudaba nerviosamente, "Hoo!, mira la hora!... Hay que darnos prisa para entregar ese pastel y te den el tuyo!" Dijo distraídamente mientras reía en el nerviosismo al mirarla fruncir el ceño.

Erza miro al Demi Sayajin por un tiempo antes de soltar un leve suspiro y seguir su curso con un Gohan nervioso por detrás de ella mientras mantenía su distancia con prudencia.

No tomo mucho tiempo para que los dos jóvenes adolecentes llegaran a su destino al pararse enfrente de una casa de dos pisos rustica con un cero de hierro con picos, rodeándola para impedir el ingreso a visitantes no deseados.

También había un pequeño camino de piedra que iba desde la entrada hasta la puerta de la casa mientras era rodeado por plantas secas, que parecía como que si no habían tenido una fuente de agua por mucho tiempo y estuvieron expuestas a la radiación del sol intenso mientras que un árbol seco y muerto se encontraba a una distancia no muy alejada del sendero… En pocas palabras, era un lugar aterrador.

"Así que… Esta es la casa?" Pregunto curioso el pelinegro al mirar la casa terrorífica por delante de él, de hecho podría ver unos cuantos relámpagos del cielo que hacían ver aun mas escalofriante la casa, "_Hmmm… Que conveniente_" Pensó con una gota de sudor ya que el cielo parecía estar despejado y sin indicios de una tormenta.

"Esta es la dirección…" Se encogió de hombros la chica de pelo escarlata sin prestarle mucha importancia a la escena por delante de ella, "Vamos Gohan!" Le dijo antes de caminar hacia la puerta y abrirla solo para ganar un chirrido molesto al abrirse.

El pelinegro siguió a la chica a la casa, después de todo no era como si tuviera miedo de la casa… En realidad, Erza daba más miedo cuando se enojaba.

Erza se paro enfrente de la puerta mientras que el Demi Sayajin se le acercaba por detrás, ella le hizo una señal con su cabeza en dirección a la puerta.

Gohan capto el mensaje antes de dirigirse más cercas de la puerta de madera y después dar unos cuantos golpecitos a ella obteniendo un sonido hueco y con eco a cambio.

"Crees que haiga alguien?" Pregunto Erza después de un tiempo sin recibir respuesta del propietario de esta casa.

"Hay alguien…" Respondió el pelinegro al darle una leve mirada antes de regresar a la puerta para tocar nuevamente, "Puedo sentir dos fuerzas de vida en el interior" Continuo solo para ganar una mirada confundida de la chica.

El pelinegro estaba a punto de tocar la puerta de nuevo cuando esta se abrió repentinamente, Gohan salto un poco hacia atrás por la sorpresa.

Cuando la puerta se termino de abrirse, no había nadie del otro lado lo cual confundió a los dos jóvenes adolecentes en la entrada… Esto parecía ser sacada más y más de una típica película de terror.

"Hmmm…"Comenzó Erza lentamente en el desconcierto, "Supongo que entramos…No?" Termino al mirar al pelinegro quien solo pudo asentir igual de confundido que ella.

El Demi Sayajin entro primero deteniendo la puerta para la chica con el pastel en sus manos por si decidía cerrarse sola al igual de como se abrió anteriormente.

La sala de la casa parecía muy sombría con un tono oscuro, había unos cuantos muebles viejos de color café sin embargo no parecían estar tan desgastados para quedar disfuncional, también había tres sillones con dos largos y uno más pequeño en medio de los dos grandes.

Gohan miro a su derecha para ver un largo pasillo consumido por la oscuridad de la casa que el pelinegro dedujo que conducía a la cocina, al lado del pasillo se encontraban unas escaleras de madera que al igual que con el pasillo, se perdía en la oscuridad.

"Y ahora qué?" Pregunto curioso el Demi Sayajin al mirar a su amiga quien parecía escanear la habitación.

"Ya estamos adentro y la puerta estaba abierta por lo tanto, alguien debe de estar en casa…" Le respondió aunque ella misma parecía insegura, "Hay alguien aquí?!" Grito la chica de pelo escarlata al mirar en todas direcciones.

El pelinegro no se quedo atrás y también comenzó a llamar al dueño de esta casa, pero nunca obtuvieron una respuesta.

"Quizás dejaron la puerta abierta antes de salir" Sugirió Erza en derrota ya que no había señal de alguien en el lugar.

"No lo creo, deben de estar por aquí" Dijo el Demi Sayajin al caminar hacia el largo pasillo que él suponía, conducía a la cocina.

"Gohan!, No podemos entrar sin permiso!" Regaño la chica de pelo escarlata a su amigo mientras corría hacia él, pero en cambio recibió una sonrisa burlona de él cuando se le acercaba.

"Ya estamos adentro… No?" Respondió el pelinegro con su sonrisa, solo para ganar un pequeño rubor de ella al darse cuenta de su error.

Ellos caminaron en silencio con Gohan liderando el camino y Erza por detrás de él, el pelinegro sabia que habían dos personas aquí, por supuesto sin contar los diferentes insectos que había sentido ya que no irradiaban mucha energía.

El Demi Sayajin pudo sentir una energía en la esta dirección y por lo tanto aquí debería estar la persona, lo que él no entendía era el porqué no habían respondido a sus gritos, quizás las personas eran sordas?.

"Estas seguro que sabes a dónde vas?" pregunto Erza con un poco de miedo de la oscuridad que los rodeaba, ella no era una de tener miedo pero la oscuridad le traía vagos recuerdos de sus días como esclava en la torre del cielo antes de ser rescatada por la persona enfrente de ella… Ese nombre por si mismo le traía un leve escalofrió por su columna vertebral.

Inconscientemente, se pego al pelinegro con su antebrazo rozar muy cercas el de Gohan mientras llevaba el pastel de fresas olvidado en sus manos.

Gohan no parecía importarle o darse cuenta de esto y en cambio se concentro en la energía al darse cuenta que estaban muy cercas de su posición.

"Estoy seguro, de hecho ya llegaos" le respondió al señalar la cocina levemente iluminada por los tenues rallos del Sol que entraba por las corinas azul oscuro en la ventana encima de un lava bajillas que parecía no tener uso por años.

Los ojos d Erza se animaron al mirar la cocina, pero luego frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que no había nadie aquí, solo los típicos muebles de cocina y el comedor de aspecto rustico a lado de ellos.

"Bueno no hay nadie aquí tampoco…" Señalo lo obvio al seguir con el ceño fruncido mientras inspeccionaba el lugar.

Gohan parpadeo en la confusión ya que él había sentido a una persona aquí, de hecho aun la seguía sintiendo.

"Espera…" Comenzó lentamente antes caminar detrás de la barra en la cocina y recibir una mirada confusa de la chica de pelo escarlata, "Debe haber alguien aquí" Murmuro para sí mismo al acercarse a la barra solo para saltar en la sorpresa cuando algo salto encima de ella y rasguño levemente su brazo que había estado cercas de la barra.

"Maw!..." Maulló un gato gris opaco al mirar intensamente a Gohan antes de salir corriendo por el pasillo oscuro.

El Demi Sayajin parpadeo confundido y asustado aunque no lo admitiría mientras miraba al gato perderse en la oscuridad el pasillo y sobarse el lugar del rasguño, era eso lo que había sentido?, un simple gato?... Él se sentía un poco estúpido en este momento por no haber diferenciado la energía de un gato con la de un humano.

"Bueno…" Comenzó Erza con una sonrisa divertida al poner el pastel en la mesa y caminar hacia el aturdido Demi Sayajin antes de inspeccionar su brazo, "Tenias razón que había alguien, sin embargo…" Le sonrió cuando lo vio mirándola antes de soltar un leve suspiro en derrota.

"Parece que realmente no hay nadie…" Murmuro avergonzado el pelinegro antes de mirar el pastel en la mesa, "Quizás deberíamos dejar el pastel aquí para que el dueño lo encuentra al regresar" Sugirió a la chica la cual asintió la cabeza en respuesta mientras dejaba su brazo solo.

"Suena un buen plan" Le dijo mientras caminaba hacia el pastel y poner la nota de la dirección que les había dado el pastelero antes de caminar hacia el pasillo con Gohan a su lado.

Sin embargo su curso fue interrumpido cuando de la nada una puerta a su izquierda que ellos no habían visto antes en el pasillo, se abrió repentinamente asustando a los dos jóvenes en la sorpresa.

"Qué?!..." No pudo terminar la chica de pelo escarlata cuando varios objetos así como ropa vieja, cayeron encima de ella y del pelinegro conmocionado a su lado.

Gohan no perdió tiempo y expulso un poco de su ki para mandar a volar toda esta ropa y objetos lejos de ellos dos, él no perdió tiempo y se levanto de golpe antes de entra en una pose de batalla mientras miraba a la puerta abierta y el cuarto aparentemente vacio.

"_Pero qué demonios está pasando aquí?..._" Se pregunto inseguro al dejar su pose mientras Erza se levantaba lentamente a su lado, "_Las puertas no se abren solas y en especial, de esa manera!_" La incertidumbre y el miedo, se había apoderado de él… Esto simplemente no era normal!.

El Demi Sayajin sintió un leve apretón en su brazo derecho antes de mirar en esa dirección solo para ver a Erza mirándolo con la misma confusión que la de él, sin embargo Gohan podía ver una pisca de miedo en sus ojos.

"Creo que sería mejor si salimos ahora" Y Gohan no podía estar más de acuerdo con ella al guiarla a la salida con pasos rápidos pues no quería experimentar otro suceso extraño.

Sin embargo sus planes fueron destruidos cuando vieron al gato de antes mirarlos con intensidad mientras bloqueaba la puerta.

Gohan parpadeo en la confusión mientras miraba al gato grisáceo a los ojos, pero su confusión fue aumentada aun más cuando la chica de pelo rojo se dirigió al gato en la puerta ganando un maullido confundido del gato.

"Vez Gohan…" Comenzó Erza al acariciar una de las orejas del gato y recibir un ronroneo como respuesta, "él no es malo, simplemente estaba asustado" Le dijo al seguir acariciando al gato en la puerta.

El pelinegro se rasco la mejilla derecha con su dedo índice al reír torpemente mientras miraba al gato ronronear por las caricias de su amiga de pelo escarlata.

"Supongo…" Finalmente dijo al acercarse con pasos lentos hacia la posición de ella y el gato, "Quizás solo estaba tratando de cuidar la casa de su dueño" Sugirió topemente al sobarse el rasguño que el gato le había hecho no hace mucho tiempo atrás.

"Sr. Bigo, es un muy gran cuidador de esta casa" Gohan y Erza se congelaron de inmediato al escuchar la nueva voz en la casa.

Ellos sabían que esta voz no le pertenecía a ninguno de ellos y como ellos se encontraban en la entrada de la puerta cerrada con el gato quien parecía ronronear aun más fuerte al escuchar la nueva voz, por lo que ella provenía detrás de ellos…

Se dieron vuelta tan rápido que parecía que sus cabezas podrían quebrarse en el movimiento brusco, solo para…

"Haaa!..." Si no estaban asustados antes… Definitivamente lo estaban ahora!.

Los dos adolecentes trataron de salir corriendo y lejos de esta anciana en un vestido blanco arrugado, ella parecía ser de la edad de Makarov, quizás más, sin embargo ellos no estaban dispuestos a preguntarle.

Erza trato de abrir la puerta solo para darse cuenta de que estaba cerrada, eso o que estaba girando el picaporte en la dirección incorrecta.

Gohan preso del pánico, estaba a punto de patear la puerta para derribarla cuando la voz de la anciana se escucho nuevamente.

"No tienen que asustarse Jovencitos…" Dijo la viejita al sonreírles amablemente cuando los dos la miraron en la curiosidad y un poco en el miedo, "Yo soy la dueña de esta casa, escuche sus gritos pero no soy muy rápida con mis pies" Término al señalar sus pies mientras se recargaba de un bastón de madera en su mano izquierda.

Erza Y Gohan la miraron en la incertidumbre por unos momentos antes de dejar escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando se dieron cuenta que ella no era un fantasma o algo así... Sin embargo se sintieron un poco estúpidos mientras se sonrojaban levemente.

"Hee?…" Comenzó torpemente el pelinegro mientras miraba a la anciana terminar de bajar el último escalón, "Disculpe las molestias, pero venimos a traerle pastel que encargo" Le dijo al rascarse el cuello en el nerviosismo.

"Hooo…" Dijo la viejita al recordar su encargo mientras asentía la cabeza a los dos jóvenes adolecentes, "Yo he estado esperando mucho por ella, sin embargo no entiendo porque se tardo tanto?... La pastelería no está muy lejos de aquí" Les dijo solo para ganar dos movimientos de cabeza en el acuerdo de los dos jóvenes.

"_Ya entiendo porque no quería venir a entregar este pastel el Sr, pastelero a este lugar…_" Pensó para sí mismo el Demi Sayajin mientras una gota de sudor bajaba por su cuello.

"Porque no pasan a tomar un pedazo de pastel con migo…" Les dijo repentinamente solo para ganar una mirada insegura de Gohan y un brillo de felicidad en los ojos de Erza.

"No creo que sea correcto…" No pudo terminar al ser interrumpido rápidamente por la chica de pelo escarlata que se puso delante de él mientras miraba a la anciana con una sonrisa feliz.

"Por supuesto!" Contesto excitada la joven al ignorar al pelinegro pos detrás de ella.

La anciana solo sonrió antes de caminar a pasos lentos hacia la cocina con una Erza feliz enseguida de ella y un Gohan inseguro por detrás de ellas.

**Algún tiempo después**

Erza felizmente comió su rebanada de pastel con una taza de café enseguida de ella mientras conversaba con la anciana enseguida de ella, Gohan en cambio se mantuvo al margen de la conversación mientras comía su pedazo de pastel lentamente ya que él no tenía mucha hambre en este momento.

La anciana no parecía mala ni nada, pero Gohan no podía dejar de sentirse muy incomodo con la presencia de la viejita, el gato en el regazo de la anciana, solo parecía darle una sensación aun mas incomoda.

El pelinegro recordó el momento en el que confundió la energía de el gato con la de un ser humano y lo hizo sentirse nuevamente un poco idiota, sin embargo ahora no había necesidad de usar sus sentidos ki para saber que la otra energía en la casa le pertenecía a la anciana enfrente de él… Aunque él fue un poco confundido ya que las dos energías se parecían bastante, como si las dos fueran de la misma especie.

"_Quizás solo estoy nervioso_" Pensó con un suspiro exasperado al recordar que sus sentidos lo habían traicionado.

"Disculpe, pero me he estado preguntando algo" Tomo la palabra Erza y traer la curiosidad de Gohan mientras la anciana le sonrió a la niña para que continuara, "Perdón mi atrevimiento pero, desde que entramos, me he dado cuenta que todo parece tan viejo, casi como si no fuera usado en años" Termino al mirar a la cocina vieja así como el refrigerador, la mesa, el lavado etc…

El Demi Sayajin asintió levemente a la pregunta de la chica de pelo escarlata, él también se preguntaba lo mismo, claro que la anciana no parecía poder moverse muy bien a causa de su edad, pero eso no era escusa de que la cocina y el refrigerador se encontraran en este estado tan viejo con polvo y telarañas en ellos… Ella tendría que haberla usado por lo menos una vez a la semana y sin embargo eso era muy poco.

"Hoo…" Comenzó la anciana sin dejar de sonríeles, "A mi realmente no me gusta cocinar y prefiero encargar comida" Les dijo la viejita solo para ganar un asentimiento de la chica de pelo rojo y una mirada desconfiada del pelinegro pero no dijo nada.

"Por cierto, le pido perdón por lo de su ropa…" Le dijo Erza al señalar la ropa en el suelo con algunas un poco destrozadas cuando Gohan había usado sus poderes para quitárselas de encima, "La puerta se abrió sola y callo todo eso encima de nosotros… Mi amigo uso su magia para sacarnos de allí" Termino solo para ganar una mirada culpable del Demi Sayajin.

"No se preocupen por la ropa, además que esa puerta es muy vieja y las bisagras están muy desgastadas" Les dijo con la misma sonrisa.

Un suspiro de alivio escapo del Demi Sayajin mientras desviaba la mirada a la ventana solo para ver que el sol se había escondido por completo.

"Creo que es hora de regresar Erza…" Le dijo el pelinegro a la chica de pelo rojo, "Aun tenemos que ir con el Sr. Pastelero por la recompensa antes de ir al gremio" Erza asintió la cabeza en acuerdo mientras e levantaba de su asiento con la viejita quien imito las acciones de ella mientras que el gato en su regazo se bajo de ella con un maullido decepcionado.

Ellas regresaron a la sala al ritmo de la viejita en el bastón ya que no querían ser groseros y irrespetuosos por su falta de movilidad.

"Fue un gusto conocerla y gracias por el pastel" Agradeció la chica de pelo rojo con una pequeña reverencia con el pelinegro imitar su acciones.

"No se preocupen jovencitos..." Les sonrió la anciana al verlos abrir la puerta de su casa, "Yo realmente disfruto de la compañía de una joven pareja" Termino con la misma sonrisa ganando un sonrojo furioso de los dos hicos en la puerta.

"Hmmm…" Dijo topemente el pelinegro mientras se rascaba la cabeza al estilo Son.

Erza no pudo decir nada a causa de su vergüenza torpe, ella hecho un vistazo al pelinegro sonrojado a lado de ella y no pudo evitar sentir como sus mejillas se calentaban aun mas cuando él la miro torpemente y con una sonrisa insegura.

Sin ninguna otra palabra mas, ellos salieron de la casa con la anciana despidiéndose de ellos mientras estaba parada en la puerta y los veía alejarse.

Gohan y Erza agitaron su despedida a la anciana al salir de su propiedad antes de caminar por la calle en dirección a la pastelería por su recompensa y un pastel de fresas que Erza seguía pensando a pesar de haber comido un poco en la casa de la anciana.

"Lo que una señora muy extraña" Pensó para sí mismo el pelinegro al dar una última mirada a la casa mientras sentía las dos únicas energías dentro de ella… Sin duda había algo muy extraño con la viejita.

La ancianita cerró la puerta por completo mientras seguía con la misma sonrisa en su cara, ellos eran unos jóvenes muy educados y estaba segura que harían una muy linda pareja cuando los vio ruborizarse.

Ella se dio la vuelta solo para ver al caminar hacia ella antes de pararse enfrente, sin embargo de la oscuridad del pasillo venia otro gato, este de color oscuro con algo de blanco en su cuerpo.

"Sr. Mich…" Sonrió aun más la anciana mientras miraba a el gato ponerse a un lado del Sr Bigo, "Donde te habías metido?..." Le pregunto con cariño mientras lo miraba maullar, "No importa, tengo que ir a dormir, buenas noches" Les dijo al caminar hacia las escaleras.

Sin embargo su cuerpo parecía ir desapareciendo lentamente aun incluso de que llegara al primer escalón hasta que desapareció por completo sin dejar rastro alguno y solo los dos gatos ronroneando en la sala… Ella literalmente desapareció!.

Gohan y Erza no tardaron en llegar a la entrada de la pastelería y para suerte de ellos se encontraba abierta.

Ellos no dudaron en entrar solo para ser recibidos por un jadeo y una mirada asombrada del señor detrás de la barra quien esta vez sí se dio cuenta de su llegada.

"Realmente pudieron completar el encargo?" pregunto asombrado el tipo mientras miraba a los dos adolecentes enfrente de él.

"Por supuesto…" Comenzó Erza al mirar curiosamente al pastelero, "Porque no deberíamos de haberlo hacho?... Era un encargo fácil de hacer" continuo solo para ganar una mirada incrédula del pastelero y del pelinegro a su lado.

"Se te olvido mencionar que casi nos da un ataque al corazón Erza…" Murmuro para sí mismo el Demi Sayajin aunque no se atrevía a decirlo en voz alta.

El pastelero se encogió de hombros después de un tiempo, por lo menos él ya no tendría que ir a esa casa espeluznante.

"Aquí está la paga y muchas gracias por su servicios, realmente me ayudaron mucho" Les dijo al entregarles 10mil jewels a cada uno.

"Esto es todo?" Pregunto Erza repentinamente y traer la curiosidad del pastelero así como la de Gohan, pero al recordar sobre el pastel que habían hablado antes, retrocedió unos pasos hacia atrás en el nerviosismo

El pastelero parpadeo en la curiosidad, eran 10 mil jewels para cada uno, él solo les iba a pagar 10mil por el encargo pero al ver que hicieron el trabajo muy bien, les dio a los dos, que más quería esta chica?.

"A ella realmente le gusta los pasteles" Comento el pelinegro al ver la confusión del pastelero.

"Hooo…" Entendió el mensaje el tipo mientras miraba al pelinegro, "Hmm, claro, porque no?... Tu novia y tu hicieron un buen trabajo, por lo tanto se lo merecen" Sonrió el pastelero al tomar un pastel de la vitrina, él había tenido una muy buena venta este día y este pastel se pondría rancio para mañana, así que, porque no?.

"Ella no es mi novia" Dijo en la vergüenza el Demi Sayajin mientras miraba a Erza quien parecía no haberse dado cuenta del comentario del tipo mientras miraba la caja con el pastel dentro que el tipo le estaba dando.

Ella arrebato literalmente el pastel de las manos del sujeto antes de abrirlo rápidamente, su boca parecía babear un poco mientras que sus ojos miraban en la anticipación al delicioso pastel de fresas en la caja… O el delicioso pastel de fresas que se suponía que debería estar aquí.

Gohan la miro con curiosidad como su felicidad fue abruptamente remplazada por el shock y el horror, la curiosidad pudo más que él y echo un pequeño vistazo sobre el hombro de la chica aturdida para ver el pastel.

"Pastel de arándanos" Observo el pelinegro al darse cuenta del sabor del pastel, los arándanos eran buenos, de hecho a él le gustaban mucho por lo que no veía ningún problema... Hasta que, "_A ella le encanta el pastel de fresas!_" Pensó en pánico al recordar eso.

El pastelero parpadeo curioso cuando vio que los dos niños no se marchaban, era tarde y tenía que cerrar ya que su programa favorito estaba a punto de comenzar y no quería perdérselo por ningún motivo. [No sé si haiga televisiones en Fairy Tail]

"Hey…" Comenzó el pastelero para ganar la atención de los dos chicos, "Tengo que cerrar así que…" No pudo terminar la frase cuando un pastel de arándanos fue aplastado en su rostro aturdido embarrándolo todo de crema y arándanos.

Gohan vio nerviosamente como la chica de pelo rojo salió echando humo por la puerta mientras la cerraba de golpe, ella realmente amaba sus pasteles de fresas.

"Hmmm…" Dijo torpemente el pelinegro antes de reír al estilo Son mientras miraba al pastelero aturdido, "Perdón" Se disculpo antes de salir de la pastelería mientras corría hacia la chica que pisaba furiosamente hacia el gremio.

No tardo mucho en ponerse al día con ella, solo para ver que ella a no parecía enojada pero su rostro demostraba claramente la decepción y la tristeza.

"Estoy seguro que él ya no hará mas pastel de arándanos" trato de animarla con una sonrisa mientras la miraba levantar la vista a él.

Erza no pudo evitar sonreír levemente al ver que él estaba tratando de animarla, ella estaba agradecida por ello pero ella realmente esperaba tener un pastel de fresas ya que solo comió un pedazo en la casa de la anciana.

"Estoy segura de que no lo hará más" Sonrió sinceramente al pelinegro pero un poco triste no obstante.

Gohan vio su tristeza pero no dijo nada, ella realmente amaba sus pasteles sin embargo no había nada que pudiera hacer… O si?.

"_Quizás haiga una manera…_" Pensó para sí mismo mientras la veía caminar hacia el gremio por delante de él, "_Mamá me enseño a cocinar un poco por lo que no podría ser tan difícil hacer un pastel_" Termino con una sonrisa al haber hallado una manera de animar a la chica de pelo escarlata.

Con eso en mente, siguió a la chica al gremio mientras permanecían en un silencio ya que Erza no se encontraba en un buen estado de ánimo para hablar… Sin embargo, ella estaba feliz con la presencia de su amigo de pelo negro no obstante.

Cuando el Demi Sayajin y Erza llegaron al gremio, fueron recibidos por un Natsu determinado mientras se paro enfrente del pelinegro y lo apuntaba con su dedo índice alegando una revancha de su anterior pelea.

Erza quien no estaba en un buen estado de ánimo, solo se acerco al hico de pelo rosa antes de golpearlo directamente en su mejilla con su puño para mandarlo a volar al otro lado de la habitación, Gray no pudo evitar reírse de la desgracia de su rival pero fue interrumpido cuando la misma chica de pelo escarlata, lo mando a volar al lado del joven Dragón Slayer en la pared.

Gohan vio todo esto con una gota de sudor mientras miraba a los dos chicos estampados en la pared y aturdidos, él desvió su mirada hacia Erza solo para verla sentarse en una de la mesas en su mismo estado deprimido.

Él frunció el ceño con preocupación, ella realmente se estaba tomando muy mal todo este asunto del pastel de fresas.

"Que paso Gohan…" Fue sacado de sus pensamientos por Lisanna quien se paró a un lado de él mientras miraba a Erza, "Ella realmente parece deprimida" Comento la chica de pelo blanco al mirar al pelinegro quien asintió en acuerdo.

"Hicimos un trabajo en una pastelería y el señor nos recompenso con un pastel…" Comenzó solo para ganar una mirada confundida de la chica de pelo blanco, "Un pastel de arándanos" Término y recibir una mirada de entendimiento de ella.

Lisanna así como todos en el gremio sabían de Erza y su amor por los pasteles de fresas.

"Por cierto Lisanna…" Dijo el pelinegro al regresar su mirada a la chica a su lado, "Crees que pueda utilizar la cocina del gremio?" Pregunto esperanzado al mirarla fruncir el ceño con curiosidad.

"No veo ningún problema, solo dile a la señora en el bar ella te llevara allí…" Respondió al mirarlo con confusión, "Pero porque quieres ir a la cocina?" Su curiosidad pudo más que ella.

"Digamos que Erza tendrá su pastel de fresas" Lisanna no pudo evitar sonreír por la respuesta del Demi Sayajin, ella podía ver que Gohan realmente se preocupaba mucho por Erza.

"Sabes cómo hornear un pastel?" Le pregunto con curiosidad al mirarlo asentir un poco.

"Mi madre Solía enseñarme a cocinar ya que ella batallaba mucho en darme de comida" Se rasco la cabeza torpemente al estilo Son mientras se reía un poco al recordar su apetito Sayajin.

"Ella debe ser una muy buena cocinera para poder haberte dado de comer así como comes" Le dijo con una sonrisa burlona al ver lo sonreír antes de que su sonrisa vacilara a una un poco triste.

"Ella era..." Estuvo de acuerdo mientras sonreí tristemente al recuerdo de su madre sobreprotectora, pero que amaba tanto.

Los ojos de la chica de pelo blanco se ensancharon al darse cuenta de sui error, ella nunca pensó que la madre de Gohan estuviera muerta, muchos en este gremio tenían un pasado tormentoso pero Gohan parecía demasiado feliz para imaginarse de que él había tenido su propio pasado tormentoso.

"Gohan… Lo siento mucho" Se tapo la boca al sentirse un poco estúpida por traer este tema.

"Hey…" La sonrisa del pelinegro creció al darse cuenta que ella se sentía culpable, "No tienes que disculparse, usted no sabía, además estoy seguro que ella y los demás velan por mi" Termino al desviar su mirada al cielo, seguro de que ellos estarían mirado hacia bajo en él.

Lisanna trago un poco al sentirse un poco triste por Gohan, al parecer había más personas que habían muerto en la vida de su compañero de pelo negro, pero ella no dijo nada mientras lo miraba sonreír al techo encima de ellos.

"Muchas gracias por todo Lisanna…" Dijo el Demi Sayajin al regresar su mirada a la chica al lado de él, "Voy a hacer lo que me dijo para comenzar el pastel de Erza" Le sonrió al alejarse de ella y hacia la barra.

"Gohan, no necesita que le ayude?" ofreció su ayuda la chica solo para ganar un movimiento de cabeza del pelinegro cuando la miro.

"No, pero gracias, estoy seguro que yo solo podre hacerlo…" Sonrió agradecido al mirarla asentir la cabeza, "Por cierto, No le digas a Erza sobre el pastel" Termino antes de marcharse cuando recibió una mirada divertida de la chica de pelo blanco.

Gohan se acerco a la barra y fue recibido por la señora detrás de ella quien había avergonzado a Gohan y Erza no hace un tiempo atrás, con su comentario que implicaba a los dos de ellos.

"Gohan…" Sonrió la Señora en el bar al ver al pelinegro acercarse, "Que puedo hacer para el lindo novio de Erza" Esto hizo que el pelinegro fuera un tono rojo y ganar un chillido de la señora en el bar.

"No somos novios…" Murmuro torpemente y un poco molesto mientras se sonrojaba levemente, era un poco frustrante que le dijeran que él y Erza eran un pareja… Cuatro veces en todo el maldito día!.

"Lo que usted diga cariño…" Sonrió la señora al mirarlo sonrojarse, pero decidió dejar sus burlas, "Que puedo hacer por ti?" Pregunto curiosa por saber lo que quería, quizás solo quería comer, con todo ese apetito era seguro.

"Quisiera preguntarle si puedo usar la cocina para hacer un pastel?" Respondió el pelinegro al mirarla con esperanza.

"No veo el problema, pero porque quieres hacer un pastel?..." Dijo la señora al mirar al pelinegro en la curiosidad, "Por cierto, llámame melisa" Termino con una sonrisa.

Gohan le conto sus planes mientras ella sentía la cabeza en el entendimiento, por suerte había los ingredientes para hacer el pastel.

"Ven sígueme…" Le dijo cuando el pelinegro termino de decirle todo, "Hay que ponerse en marcha para hacer el pastel de Erza antes de que cerremos el gremio" Continuo al guiarlo a una puerta enseguida del bar.

El Demi Sayajian miro por última vez a Erza quien parecía platicar con Kana mientras se sonrojaba de algo que la chica de pelo marrón le dijo.

"_Por lo menos ella ya no esta tan deprimida_" Sonrió con cariño antes de darse vuelta i entra por la puerta.

Gohan estaba agradecido que le permitió hacer el pastel, de hecho melisa lo ayudo a hacer el pastel de fresas y gracias a su ayuda, pudieron terminar el pastel más rápido de lo que el pelinegro pensaba.

"Como pondremos las fresas?..." Comenzó Melisa al poner el pastel horneado y decorado con la crema en la mesa de madera, "Ya sé, porque no hacemos una figura de un corazón para que impresione a su novia?" Sonrió la señora al mirar al pelinegro.

"No lo creo" suspiro el Demi Sayajin al estar un poco cansado de sus burlas.

Melisa levanto las manos en derrota antes de ponerse a decorar el pastel con la fresas mientras que el pelinegro hizo lo mismo.

No paso mucho tiempo a que ellos terminaran su trabajo, con Melisa y Gohan orgullosos de su trabajo, el pelinegro no pensó que quedaría tan bien pero gracias a la ayuda de Melisa pudo quedar así de bien, ella en cambio estaba orgullosa de su trabajo y un poco asombrada por las habilidades de cocina del Demi Sayajin… No había muchos hombres que podrían ser educados, en buna forma física, un buen cocinero y especialmente lindos.

"_Erza hizo una muy buena elección_" Sonrió para sí miasma la señora al mirar al pelinegro limpiarse las manos antes de imitar las acciones del niño.

"Crees que le guste?" pregunto inseguro el Demi Sayajin al salir por la puerta con Melisa por detrás de él.

Gohan era un poco inseguro de si el pastel le iba a gustar a Erza, claro que el tenia una buena pinta, pero no sabía si el sabor seria de agrado de la chica de pelo escarlata.

"Gohan…" Negó la cabeza divertidamente Melisa por la preocupación del joven adolecente, "Estoy segura que a ella le encantara" Le sonrió solo para ganar un asentimiento inseguro del Demi Sayajin.

Ellos salieron de la cocina para ver que muchos de los presentes se habían marchado ya a sus hogares, solo había unos cuantos con un Natsu inconsciente a lado de un Gray igual de noqueado, al parecer ellos se habían metido nuevamente en una pelea y habían sido noqueados otra vez por Erza quien se encontraba sentada platicando con Lisanna, Levy y una Cana quien parecía desinteresada mientras bebía de su tarro.

Elfman se encontraba comprobando el estado de los dos chicos noqueados con algunos de los adultos mayores que quedaban en el gremio, riendo de los dos chicos en el suelo.

"Por cierto Gohan…" Tomo la palabra Melisa al traer la atención del pelinegro a ella, "Usted ya consiguió un lugar para quedarse?" Le dijo ya sabiendo la respuesta.

El Demi Sayajin se golpeo mentalmente al escuchar las palabras de Melisa, ella tenía razón, él nunca pensó en ese detalle cuando llegó aquí, estaba muy emocionado con todo este gremio así como su reunión con Erza para darse cuenta de ese detalle importante.

"Bueno, yo realmente no pensé en eso…" Se rio torpemente el pelinegro al rascarse la cabeza en la vergüenza mientras la miraba, "Quizás pueda dormir en el bosque no muy lejos de magnolia" Pensó para sí mismo al hallar una solución, después de todo ese fue su lugar de dormir muchas veces en todo este tiempo que viajo por Earth Land.

"Bueno, creo que ese detalle será resuelto pronto" Le sonrió divertidamente mientras miraba detrás de él antes de darse vuelta y entrar nuevamente a la cocina.

El pelinegro la miro confundida por un momento por lo que dijo, él estaba a punto e seguirla para preguntarle a lo que se refería, eso hasta que sintió como alguien jalo un poco su gi naranja he hiciera que se volteara a ver el intruso.

"Gohan…" Comenzó Erza al mirarlo a los ojos, pero Gohan pudo ver un leve tono rosa en sus mejillas, "Supongo que no tiene un lugar parea dormir… Verdad?" Ella tenía la esperanza de no parecer desesperada pero su último comentario así como su tono, traiciono su esperanza.

"Bueno…" Dijo torpemente el pelinegro al regresar la mirada mientras se rascaba la parte posterior de su cabeza en el nerviosismo, "Realmente no tengo, pero puedo dormir en el bosque yo…" No pudo terminar cuando ella le tomo la mano rápidamente.

"Esta decidido, usted se queda con migo" Sonrió al jalar a él pelinegro aturdido por las acciones de su amiga de pelo escarlata.

"A donde creen que van tan rápido?…" La voz de Melisa quien estaba saliendo de la puerta con una caja en las manos, los hizo detenerse, "Olvidas tu caja, Gohan" Le dijo al acercarse al Demi Sayajin agradecido quien tomo la caja de sus manos a sabiendo de lo que había dentro.

Erza miro curiosa la caja en las manos del pelinegro, que había dentro?, ella sacudió la cabeza para despejar esos pensamientos, sea lo que sea lo que había dentro de ella, le pertenecía a Gohan.

"Gohan, vamos" Le dijo Erza al llamar su atención solo para que el asintiera y la siguiera fuera del gremio.

Melisa les dio una despedida mientras les sonreía divertidamente al verlos alejarse antes de decidir limpiar un poco antes de irse.

Gohan y Erza salieron para ver a Natsu y Gray inconscientes, siendo llevados por Elfman quien murmuraba cosas de que él no tenía la culpa o algo así, Lisanna se encontraba al lado de su hermano mientras hablaba con él junto con Mirajene quien permanecía en silencio, pero Gohan pudo notar como lo miro disimuladamente mientras se acercaba con Erza… Levy sin embargo no se veía por ningún lado.

Kana, quien al parecer había dejado de beber lo que sea que había en su tarro ya que lo dejo en el gremio, se dio cuenta al igual que Mirajane que ellos se acercaban.

"Hey!..." Llamo la chica de pelo marrón al verlo acercarse, "Que les tomo tanto tiempo?" Pregunto subjetivamente con el ceño fruncido.

"Solo arreglando el lugar donde Gohan se quedaría" Respondió Erza pues no veía la necesidad de mentir.

Esto hizo que una sonrisa divertida fuera plantada en el rostro de Cana mientras que Mirajane frunció el ceño en espera del siguiente comentario.

"Bueno, porque no lo dijiste antes Gohan…" Comenzó la chica de pelo marrón al darle una mirada leve a Erza antes de pasar al pelinegro, "Usted puede permanecer en mi departamento" Le guiño un ojos mientras sonreía divertidamente al verlo tomar un tono rojo.

"Él se va a quedar con migo!" Contesto molesta Erza al mirar dagas a Kana quien levanto las manos en rendición, pero no pudo evitar reír un poco.

"Está bien, no tienes que gritan, sin embargo" Sonrió pero no empujo más su suerte.

Mirajane dio un resoplido ganando una mirada desafiante de Erza, pero ella no le hizo caso y comenzaba a alejarse a el lugar donde ella, su hermana y su hermano vivían, ella tenía mucho en mente como para entra en una pelea con la chica de pelo escarlata.

Lisanna vio a su hermana irse, ella sabía que había algo en la mente de su hermana y la preocupo un poco, se dio la vuelta para despedirse y seguir a Mirajane pues no quería que se fuera sola.

"Nos vemos chico…" Se despido Lisanna al mirarlo dándole una sonrisa disimulada al pelinegro cuando vio la caja en sus manos, "Elfman, puedes llevar a Natsu y Gray a su departamento?" Pregunto a su hermano ya que él era el mayor.

Elfman asintió a su hermana a sabiendas de que quería acompañar a Mirajane, él también pudo notar la molestia de su hermana y era un poco preocupado por ella.

Lisanna se marcho después de recibir la respuesta de su hermano dejando a Erza, Gohan, Kana y Elfman con dos chicos noqueados en sus hombros por sí mismos.

"Sera mejor que deja a Natsu Y Gray…" Comenzó Elfman después de que su hermana se fue solo para ganar un asentimiento de los tres presentes, "Nos vemos!" Saludo su despedida mientras caminaba hacia su objetivo.

Los tres presentes no tardaron en continuar su camino hacia el lugar en donde se quedaban, al parecer Erza y Cana vivían en el mismo lugar al igual que Levy quien ya se encontraba allí.

El lugar se llamaba Fairy Hill, una mansión en donde vivían casi todas la chicas de Fairy Tail que no tenían su propio hogar.

"Tengo curiosidad…" Comenzó Kana cuando la mansión entro en su vista, "Como harás para que Hilda permita a Gohan ingresar?, después de todo es solo para chicas" Continuo solo para hacer que Erza se detuviera repentinamente al darse cuenta de ese detalle tan importante.

"Quien es Hilda?" Pregunto curioso el pelinegro al detenerse con Kana mientras las miraba con desconcierto.

"La encargada de Fairy Hill" Le contesto Kana ya que Erza estaba muy concentrada pensando en cómo hará para resolver ese problema.

"Porque no le preguntamos si me puedo quedar…" Comenzó el pelinegro al no ver un gran problema, "No puede ser tan mala?" Este comentario gano una mirada en blanco de Kana.

"Gohan, que parte de, es solo para chicas no entiendes" Gohan la miro sin entender a lo que se refería, pero después de un tiempo que las palabras de Kana fueran procesadas en la mente del Demi Sayajin.

"Quieres decir que yo voy a hacer el único hombre?" Dijo en pánico mientras miraba con horror la mansión por delante de él.

El pelinegro no es que le tuviera miedo a las chicas, era que era un poco incomodo con solo ser el único hombre en el lugar con un mar de mujeres que lo rodean, además que no era correcto haber un hombre en un lugar solo para mujeres…

"_A quien quiero engañar…_" Pensó en pánico mientras su mente imagino al mismo mar de mujeres rodeándolo, solo que esta vez, tenían un sartén en sus manos mientras caminaban amenazadoramente hacia él. [Chichi lo había traumado un poco… XD]

Gohan estaba pensando muy seriamente en ir a dormir al bosque pero para su desgracia, Erza ideo un plan rápidamente y simple para resolver este problema.

Ella les dijo el plan y gano un asentimiento de ellos dos, el plan parecía simple pero iba a funcionar, por lo menos lo haría esta noche, Erza no sabía si serviría por mucho tiempo sin embargo.

Con todo en orden, pusieron en marcha el plan con Erza y Kana caminar hacia la entrada con un Gohan siguiéndolas pero detrás de ellas mientras se escondía entre las dos.

Cuando estuvieron en la puerta el pelinegro se puso detrás de uno de los pilares para permanecer lejos de la visita de la puerta ya que Erza y Kana abrieron la puerta mientras saludaban a una anciana pequeña con el pelo plateado y un vestido rosado con otro de mangas cortas de color rojo.

"Niñas, donde se habían metido?, ya es muy tarde" Regaño la anciana de pelo plateado solo para ganar una disculpa de las dos chicas.

"Perdón, pero el maestro nos ocupaba para algo importante por eso tardamos" Dijo Erza al caminar hacia la anciana y poner una mano en su hombro, ella le dio la vuelta mientras caminaban hacia la sala de la mansión, sin embargo la chica de pelo escarlata le dio una señal a Kana quien entendió el mensaje y le hizo una señal a Gohan para que entrara.

"Ese anciano, tendré una muy larga charla con él" les dijo con el ceño fruncido mientras seguía caminando a la sala sin percatarse del Demi Sayajin quien se escondió detrás de un mueble en espera de las siguiente señal.

"No hay necesidad…" Sonrió Erza nerviosamente cuando Hilda se dio la vuelta en el momento justo cuando Gohan se había escondido en el mueble, "_Eso estuvo muy cercas_" Pensó la chica de pelo escarlata con un suspiro… Sin embargo.

"Que es eso?..." Dijo la anciana al ver una caja encima del mueble cercas de la puerta, ella no recordaba haberlo visto antes, "Que hay aquí?" Pregunto acercándose al lugar haciendo que los ojos de Erza, Kana y Gohan se encacharan pues ese era el lugar en donde el pelinegro se había escondido.

Erza vio que era la caja del pelinegro, al parecer él la dejo allí cuando se escondió abruptamente, que podía hacer, Hilda era muy curiosa por ver lo que había dentro y no la podría detener, quizás?.

"Es mío!…" Dijo apresuradamente la chica de pelo escarlata al verla detenerse y la miraba con curiosidad.

"Bueno, porque no lo dijiste antes, déjame echo un vistazo de todos modos" No había duda de que serian descubiertos, Erza sabía que no podía negarle su petición a ella y estaba segura que cuando llegara al mueble vería a Gohan del otro lado, todo estaba perdido…

Sin embargo y para la sorpresa de ella así como la de Kana, la anciana se acerco a la caja mientras la tomaba en sus manos antes de darse vuelta y caminar hace Erza.

Ella no podía creer que Hilda no vio a Gohan del otro lado, el mueble no era tan grande y no había otro lugar cercas para que el pelinegro se escondiera sin ser visto, así que, que paso?.

Kana miro el mueble en donde estaba el pelinegro, solo para ver que no había nadie del otro lado, sus ojos se ensancharon pues ella nunca vio a Gohan moverse de este lugar, ella miro a su alrededor en busca del pelinegro solo para que su visión captara la cabeza del pelinegro, asomándose detrás de una esquina de una pared mientras le hacia una señal con su mano para que lo viera.

"_Pero cómo?_" Pensó aturdida Kana al mirar a Gohan en la esquina, como había llegado allí?.

Erza miro asombrada en la dirección que Kana miraba, el Demi Sayajin de alguna manera había podido llegar allí sin que nadie lo viera, que había hecho?.

"Un pastel de fresas?..." Dijo la anciana y traer la atención de Erza a ella, es cucho bien?, un pastel de fresas?, "Hoo, ya veo porque se tardo Erza… Usted quería comer un pastel de fresas y fue a la pastelería en busca de uno, sin embargo utilizo la escusa de Makarov para que no las regañara… Verdad?" Concluyo la anciana al dar con esto.

Erza y Kana parpadearon en el desconcierto por lo que dijo, de donde saco todo eso?, pero ellos decidieron seguirle el juego no obstante.

"Hmmm, si así es, realmente tenia antojo del pastel" Sonrió torpemente la chica de pelo escarlata mientras reía torpemente con la chica de pelo marrón, hacer lo mismo.

"Bien niñas, no estoy enojada pero no me vuelvan a mentir, ok?..." Las dos chicas asintieron la cabeza al mirarla en disculpa, "Es hora de ir a dormir, no quiero que se desvelen" Les dijo mientras se daba la vuelta al caminar hacia una puerta en la habitación.

Erza asintió mientras la veía desaparecer detrás de la puerta, ella soltó un suspiro fuerte, ella miro a Gohan quien salió detrás de la pared mientras sonreía torpemente a ella antes de mirar la caja en su propias manos.

"Era un regalo para ti…" Dijo el pelinegro al mirarla viendo el pastel de fresas dentro de la caja, él había usado su súper velocidad para desaparece y aparecen en este lugar cuando la anciana se acercaba "Usted realmente parecía querer el pastel de fresas que decidí hacerle uno junto con Melisa en el gremio" Bajo la cabeza un poco deprimido pues la sorpresa se había arruinado… Por lo menos el pastel estaba intacto.

Sin embargo el Demi Sayajin no esperaba que Erza lo abrazara casi a la muerta mientras enterraba su cara en su pecho al haber dejado el pastel en el sillón de alado antes de abrazarlo.

Gohan parpadeo sorprendido cuando se dio cuenta de esto, ella parecía estar llorando en su pecho por lo que regreso el abrazo mientras dejaba que llorara en su pecho y mojar su gi naranja, él realmente no sabía qué hacer, era obvio que ella estaba llorando en la felicidad y no en la tristeza, pero no obstante le hacía sentirse culpable por verla así.

Kana miro incomoda la escena, era como antes cuando Erza se había dado cuenta de Gohan en el gremio, ella parecía estar muy apegada al Demi Sayajin.

A sabiendas de que no tenía nada que hacer aquí, se marcho a su propia habitación para darles más privacidad a los dos adolecentes abrazados en la sala.

El pelinegro permaneció un rato allí parado mientras abrazaba a la chica llorando en su pecho, nunca pensó que el pastel traería lagrimas de Erza.

Erza se aparto lentamente del pelinegro mientras se limpiaba sus ojos antes de sonreírle cariñosamente, ella no podía creer que Gohan se tomo la molestia de hacer todo esto solo porque ella estaba un poco deprimida, sin embargo estaba muy feliz por esto.

"_Él realmente se preocupa mucho por mi…_" No pudo evitar que su sonrisa creciera un más mientras lo miraba al rostro preocupado, "Gracias" No había necesidad de mas palabras al mirarlo a los ojos Ónix.

Gohan sonrió a cambio al soltarla lentamente, él estaba agradecido que le gusto el pastel a Erza a pesar de que la sorpresa se había arruinado, sin embargo todo salió bien al final.

"Vamos a mi habitación" La sonrisa en el rostro de la chica de pelo escarlata nunca vacilo por ningún momento mientras tomaba de la mano al pelinegro y lo conducía hacia su habitación con el pastel en su otra mano.

La felicidad de ella contagio a Gohan quien no pudo evitar reír por el comportamiento entusiasmado de ella al jalarlo por todo estos pasillos con puertas a cada lado, por suerte nadie los escucho o los vio pasar por las puertas cerradas del lugar.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a la puerta de la habitación de Erza antes de que ella la abriera y dejara pasar al pelinegro quien admiro el lugar mientras ella cerró la puerta y poner el pastel de fresas en una pequeña mesa en la habitación.

El lugar a pesar de ser una habitación con un baño, era muy grande con la cama con un mueble enseguida de ella en una de las esquinas de la habitación, no muy lejos de ella se encontraba un espejo con algunos peines de Erza, a la izquierda de él se encontraba Erza en la pequeña cocina al sacar un cuchillo pequeño de uno de los cajones del mueble antes de caminar a la mesa con el pastel en encima de ella.

Gohan la vio cortar el pastel con entusiasmo antes de poner una rebanada en un plato pequeño junto con un vaso de leche que había traído antes de ir por el cuchillo.

"Ten, Gohan…" Sonrió Erza al caminar hacia el pelinegro confundido mientras le entregaba el pedazo de pastel con el vaso de leche, "Yo quiero que tengas el primer pedazo" Le dijo sinceramente sin dejar de sonreírle.

El Demi Sayajin regreso la sonrisa mientras aceptaba el pedazo de pastel, sabía que ella amaba realmente el pastel de fresas y ver que ella quería compartir el pastel con él, le hizo sonreír agradecido y un poco honrado de tener ese privilegio… Estaba seguro que no había muchas personas que podrían decir eso.

Ellos comieron tranquilamente el pastel ya que Gohan no tenía mucha hambre y Erza no tenía el apetito del Demi Sayajin como para comer tanto a pesar de que era una de sus cosas favoritas, por lo cual aguardo el pastel con el entusiasmo de poder comérselo mañana… Sin embargo había otra cuestión.

"Realmente no quiero molestarte" Dijo torpemente el pelinegro al rascarse la cabeza en la vergüenza mientras la miraba negar la cabeza.

"No lo harás, además de que no hay otra cama por lo que no hay opción" Contesto decidida al entra al baño para quitarse su armadura y cambiarse en su ropa de noche dejando a un Demi Sayajin aturdido y sonrojado.

Ella le dijo que tenía que ir a dormir en la cama junto con ella pues no había otra, sin embargo el pelinegro al ser tan educado y nervioso de dormir con ella, trato de convencerla de que podría dormir en el suelo mientras que ella dormía en la cama… Pero fallo miserablemente.

"No importa, no es como si no hemos dormido junto antes" Murmuro con un sonrojo al recordar aquel momento en el que se despertó con Erza durmiendo en su pecho.

Gohan sacudió rápidamente la cabeza para despejar esos pensamientos que ponía a acelerar su corazón, él decidió aprovechar este momento para quitarse la parte superior de su gi y sus botas de combate así como su cinturón y las bandas de las manos, sin embargo el se quedo con la camiseta azul junto con los pantalones anaranjados.

En ese momento la chica de pelo escarlata salió del baño en un vestido azul cielo que le llegaba hasta sus rodillas, su pelo escarlata caía en cascada hasta su espalda balanceándose con la brisa del viento que entraba por la ventana.

El Demi Sayajin fue aturdido por la vista por delante de él, Erza se veía muy hermosa con el cabello suelto mientras la miraba barrer la suciedad en el piso con su pies en la timidez cuando lo vio mirándola.

"Te vez muy hermosa con el pelo suelto" No pudo evitar que las palabras salieran de su boca mientras la miraba aturdido por su belleza.

"Usted creo eso" Murmuro con una sonrisa tímida y un rubor mientras jugaba con una hebra de su cabello escarlata al mirar al pelinegro sonrojado.

Gohan solo pudo asentir la cabeza y con un rubor mientras la miraba caminar hacia él con una sonrisa tímida.

Ella tomo la mano del pelinegro sin dejar de sonreírle antes de guiarlo hacia la cama en la habitación, Gohan se dejo llevar por ella antes de mirar como ella se metió en la cama antes de acostarse y jalarlo para que él también entrara en la cama.

Gohan le sonrió cuando se acostó en la cama solo que su sonrisa vacilo cuando ella se acerco a él y después abrazar su cuerpo mientras usaba hueco entre el cuello, el hombro y el pecho como una almohada cómoda.

"Buenas noches Gohan…" Dijo Erza con una sonrisa cariñosa mientras su ojos se sentían pesados por el cansancio.

"Buenas noches" El pelinegro no sabía qué hacer con esto pero se sentía bien de alguna manera.

Erza cerró los ojos sin dejar que esa sonrisa bajara de su rostro, ella había soñado con este momento por mucho tiempo, Gohan le daba una calidez que le asea sentirse segura y feliz por lo que cerró los ojos sin preocupación alguna… Y a sabiendas de que él estaría aquí para ella cuando se despertara.

El Demi Sayajin vio como su respiración se calmo con un ritmo relajado y en señal de que estaba en el mundo de los sueños, ella realmente era muy hermosa en el pelo suelto y sin esa armadura, su olor no le daba piedad al entrar por su nariz mientras recordaba aquel día que se despidió de ella, el olor era como lo recordaba hace mucho tiempo, eran tan intoxicarte y fuerte al igual que...

"_Las fresas…_" No pudo evitar sonreír en la ironía mientras la miraba dormir con cariño.

Gohan sacudió ligeramente la cabeza y decidió que sería muy buen momento de dormir pues él no quería estar cansado para mañana y las nuevas aventuras que él estaba seguro le esperarían… Con esto en mente, dejo que la oscuridad lo consumiera mientras se sumía en un sueño relajado.

**-o-**

**Cap 4, hecho!... Espero les haya gustado.**

**Espero les haya gustado la pequeña aventura de Gohan y Erza en esa casa, pero no se preocupen, ellos tendrán más misiones juntos, esta solo fue un pequeño bocado para ir desarrollando la historia.**

**Sobre la pelea con Natsu, después de un tiempo de haberlo pensado, decidí que en este Capítulo solo Natsu se enfrentaría al Demi Sayajin y quizás en el siguiente o más adelante haga que Gray lo desafié así como otras personas que tengo en mente…**

**Con el asunto de Mirajane, ella realmente tiene muchas cosas en su cabeza con respecto al cuerpo espín como ella lo llama… Qué será?.**

**Otro punto es sobre el pastel de fresas, yo realmente no sé si Erza le gustan otro tipo de pasteles que no sean de fresa, pero pensé que quedaría mejor de esta manera y sería divertido de leer… Según yo por supuesto.**

**Otra cosa es que he estado asiendo caso a sus comentario y he decidido hacer un pequeño triangulo entre Gohan, Erza y Mira con Kana como un mediador, otro punto es sobre el cabello del Gohan y como vi que muchos quieren que el cabello de Gohan regrese a su estilo anterior… Pues lo haré, pero en este Capítulo no quizás en el siguiente.**

**Quizás haiga otras cosas que quería decirles y se me han de haber olvidado, por lo que no duden en preguntar hay algo que quieren aclarar.**

**Por cierto1!... Me di cuenta que estaba escribiendo mal el nombre de Kana, bueno no estaba mal ya que el buscador me lo dio así como Cana, pero después de buscar un poco, vi que era con K de kilo.**

**Sesión Dudas:**

**Bellzador: No se preocupe por eso de que alguien venga a hacérmela de tos [XD]… Le aseguro que mi historia es escrita por mis propias ideas, por supuesto como he dicho antes y puede ver en mi perfil, puse que este historia fue gracias a que me inspire de otro autor sin embargo es eso, una inspiración y no es copiada… Sobre lo de la palabra usted, me he dado cuenta de que de hecho uso mucha esa palabra por lo que intentare no utilizarlo mucho quizás la use aquí y allá pero tratare de no usarla muy a menudo.**

**GokuSuper117: Muy interesante tu pregunta amigo, si te soy sincero nunca pensé mucho sobre ello pero después de pensarlo por un tiempo al haber leído tu comentario, decidí que habrá un capitulo donde explicare si el mundo de Gohan desapareció para siempre o no… Pero aun no tengo planeado mostrar eso, quizás en el futuro… Sobre lo de otros personajes, usted tendrá que esperar para ver. [XD]**

**Broly999: Primero que nada, sobre lo de cuando actualizo mi historia Un Nuevo Comienzo… Eso puede ser aleatorio ya que yo no soy muy ordenado con mis trabajos, sin embargo prefiero no contestar ese tipo de preguntas, se que quieren saber el cuándo actualizo pero como puede ver, yo no puedo darle una respuesta concreta pues hay veces en las que estoy muy ocupado y no puedo escribir, espero me entienda… Sobre la otra pregunta, eso sería revelar mucho del futuro de mi historia, pueda que quizás tenga planes así como que no los tenga… Si está muy interesado en ello, puede mandarme un Pm y con gusto le contestare.**

**Macaokitsuke: Por supuesto que hay posibilidad de que Gohan aprenda nuevas técnicas, si gusta pude decirme las técnicas que quiere que el aprenda y yo veré si le gustaría a el publico que aprendiera esas técnicas.**

**Sesión dudas terminada…**

**Hay algunas otras peguntas sobre de si cuando continuo la historia, como le respondí a otro usuario, yo realmente no sabría darles una respuesta pues suelo estar ocupado de vez en cuando y no tengo tiempo de escribir, sin embargo planeo actualizar dos Capítulos por Mes de mis historias, quizás haiga momentos en los que no pueda hacerlas así como habrá momentos en las que podre hace mas de 2… Espero me entiendan.**

**No se preocupen, yo no pienso abandonar mis historias y nunca lo he pensado ya que realmente me gusta escribir y mejorar con cada momento, por lo que tengan seguro que verán mucho de mí por un tiempo… Por supuesto, con el Favor de Dios.**

**No olviden dejar sus preguntas si quieren aparecen en la sesión de dudas.**

**Sin más que decir… Buena suerte y Bye!.**


End file.
